Digital Romance
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: Dedicated to all Renafans out there! Renamon is in love and just when she starts a relationship with her love, weird things begin to happen. One weird thing in particular that will cause the fox to make the biggest decision of her life. [COMPLETE]
1. A Relationship Blossoming

**CHAPTER ONE: A RELATIONSHIP BLOSSOMING**

She stood upright on the top of a tall building, her golden yellow and white fur blowing briskly in the cold night wind. She gazed deeply down at the city of Shinjuku, he dark blue eyes scanning all the tiny human beings in her midst. But as she looked downward at these minute creatures, Renamon, the fearless fox-like digimon could not help but think about a certain other digimon.

This certain digimon was very special to Renamon. He meant everything in the world to her and although she hated to admit it sometimes but….Renamon was in love. In love with _him_.

While her attention was continuously focused on the citizens of Shinjuku, Renamon all of a sudden cocked up her ears; she had sensed someone near her. Normally when she had sensed something, Renamon would distinctly prepare herself to battle this strange creature but this time, Renamon did nothing. Infact, she did not move a muscle, she just stayed as still as water.

Renamon kept her ears up as she continued to listen to the creature creep closer and closer to her and still, Renamon did not move. When she felt the creature was close enough to her, Renamon stayed motionless and did not even bother to fight back for she knew who the creature was. Smiling a bit to herself, Renamon turned around slowly only to suddenly be swept off her feet by the creature.

Giggling softly, Renamon looked into the eyes of her true love.

"You're early," Renamon said in her usual calm tone.

"Like I would be tardy for such an important night like this," answered the creature in a deep voice. A deep voice which sent shivers down Renamon's spine.

Renamon sighed dreamily as she jumped out of the creature's arms and landed on her feet. Renamon then turned to the creature, who was now eyeing her face and body.

"You look ravishing tonight Renamon," said the creature.

Renamon blushed a little. "Not as ravishing as you Wolfemon," Renamon replied.

A smile cracked on Wolfemon's face as he beamed at Renamon lovingly. He had the face and common instincts of a wolf though he still had features of a human. Like most male digimon, Wolfemon had a broad chest and strong muscular arms and legs. He wore a pair of white black-striped pants which bore a small hole in the back where Wolfemon's tail stuck out. Wolfemon also wore a long black belt which stretched all the way across his chest and a black spiky collar around his neck. But apart from his attire and human-like characteristics, Wolfemon also had dark gray fur and small pitch black eyes that were as dark as night.

Renamon smiled back at Wolfemon. "So now that the both of us are here, shall we go ahead with our little…date," Renamon said slyly.

"I thought you would never ask," Wolfemon answered as he extended a gray hand to Renamon.

Renamon took Wolfemon's hand and smiled again. "Let's go," Renamon said as both she and Wolfemon embraced one another. Renamon then closed her eyes and listened to the beat of Wolfemon's heart as the both of them vanished out of sight.

"Isn't the moon just beautiful tonight Wolfemon?" Renamon inquired staring up at the bright floating orb in the night sky.

"It sure is Renamon," Wolfemon answered, "but it is not as lovely as you."

"Oh Wolfemon," Renamon said cuddling closer to Wolfemon.

When they had disappeared earlier, Renamon and Wolfemon had reappeared on the shore of a sandy moonlit beach. And as the ocean waters beat gently against the shores, both Renamon and Wolfemon had snuggled up next to one another while admiring the moon above them.

Renamon sighed as she nuzzled up closer to Wolfemon. A cold breeze blew softly against Wolfemon's bare tail which caused him to shiver slightly. Noticing this, Renamon wrapped her arms around Wolfemon's waist, trying to warm him up a bit. Wolfemon smiled gratefully as the warmth of Renamon's hug coursed through his whole body. Both digimon could not help but feel a sense of happiness towards each other as they continued to stare at the moon in silence. But after a while, Renamon broke the stillness between her and Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon," Renamon uttered aloud.

"Yes Renamon," Wolfemon replied.

"Could I ask you something?" Renamon inquired.

"Go ahead," Wolfemon answered coolly.

"How long have you and I known each other?" Renamon asked.

"About a year now or so, ever since my tamer joined your tamer and the others," Wolfemon answered.

"Oh," Renamon uttered softly, "Wolfemon, could I ask you another question?"

"Yes and what may that be?" Wolfemon questioned.

"Do you……have feelings……for me?" Renamon asked through stammers, her cheeks red.

Wolfemon looked at Renamon for a while before answering, "Yes."

Renamon flushed as she looked into Wolfemon's black eyes. "You…do?" Renamon stammered.

"Yes I do," Wolfemon answered, "and…do you have feelings for me Renamon?"

"Of course I do Wolfemon," Renamon answered, "you don't know how much I care for you."

"Actually I do," Wolfemon said, "ever since we first met, it was sort of obvious that they're was something between the both of us, am I right?"

"Yes, quite right you are," Renamon answered, "ever since the day when we first fought against each other, I have always liked everything about you Wolfemon. Your strength, your power, your wisdom…everything! And when we battled for the first time, I saw another good thing about you Wolfemon. I saw your respectfulness towards other digimon when you didn't finish me off when you could have."

"I remember that moment," Wolfemon said proudly, "I had told you that I could have no longer battle with you because you were a female."

"Exactly," Renamon said, "and I have always been fond of you for that."

"Thank you Renamon and I am very fond of you also," Wolfemon said with a smile.

"Really? Why are you fond of me Wolfemon?" Renamon inquired.

"For many things," Wolfemon answered, "about you Renamon, I admire your might, your knowledge, your devotion to your friends and your kindness. But most of all, I admire your beauty. You Renamon, are the most unique beautiful digimon that I have ever laid my eyes on and….I just adore you."

"Oh Wolfemon," Renamon said flushing as she gazed into Wolfemon's eyes.

Both digimon gazed dreamily into each other's faces, either of them slowly closing their eyes and they leaned in closer to one another's faces. But just when it looked as if their faces were going to meet, Renamon looked away from Wolfemon.

"What is it Renamon?" Wolfemon asked.

"I don't know Wolfemon, are we doing the right thing? You know coming together like this?" Renamon answered with uncertainty.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Wolfemon said puzzled.

"What I mean is," Renamon answered releasing Wolfemon's waist and standing up, "are we doing the correct thing for the both of us? What if our sudden affections for one another come between us when we're fighting against other digimon."

"That is a good question," Wolfemon said truthfully, "but here is a good answer. Renamon…I care for you deeply and don't want our new relationship to end. So whenever there is a digimon attack, why don't we just fight like we usually do in those sorts of situations and after……we could do anything we want together."

Wolfemon then got off the sand and wrapped his hands around Renamon's waist.

"Hmmm, that is a good answer Wolfemon," Renamon said, "but here is another question. What about the other digimon: Guilmon, Terriermon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Monodramon, Calumon, Impmon, Gabumon and Lopmon. Should we tell them what is going on between us."

"Er? I don't think so," Wolfemon answered sweatdropping.

"Why not?" Renamon asked looking at Wolfemon curiously.

"One: They might, how you should say this…freak or laugh when we tell them and Two: they might not understand…well Guilmon and Calumon wouldn't understand actually," Wolfemon answered.

Renamon giggled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe what our friends don't know……wouldn't hurt them," Renamon said.

"Exactly," Wolfemon said.

"But what about our tamers too?" Renamon asked.

"Um? Let's not tell them either. I'm afraid they will freak more than our digimon comrades," Wolfemon replied.

"So true," Renamon said giggling again as she wrapped her hand around Wolfemon's neck (avoiding his spiky collar). "So basically this will be _our _little secret," Renamon said with a mischievous smirk.

"Exactly…_our_ little secret," Wolfemon repeated as he rubbed his nose against Renamon's.

Renamon beamed at Wolfemon and rested her head upon his shoulders. Renamon then closed her eyes for a minute and savored the minute as Wolfemon stroked her fur soothingly. The two of them stayed in that position for minutes but it seemed like hours to them as they: both Renamon and Wolfemon expressed their loving feelings for each other on a sandy beach….in the middle of the night….under the light of the moon.


	2. A Secret Discovered

**CHAPTER TWO: A SECRET DISCOVERED**

"Duck...Duck………Duck...GOOSE!" shouted Calumon playfully as he ran away from Terriermon.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in the metropolis of West Shinjuku. The digimon tamers were having a group picnic and everyone was there: Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Mia, Kenta, Kazu, Ai, Mako, Susie and even Alex, Mia's younger brother who was Gabumon's tamer.

Anyways, as the tamers ate and talked near the picnic table, the digimon all played a game. They were playing a game of Duck-Duck-Goose and Terriermon was chasing Calumon around their circle of friends as he tried to catch the little digimon. Calumon ran around and around and around the circle (with Terriermon panting behind him) until finally, Calumon ended his turn to run and he quickly sat between Lopmon and Monodramon. Calumon then grinned up at a tired looking Terriermon.

"Ha! Ha! It's your turn to pick Terriermon," Calumon said cheerfully.

"Awh! Do I have to?" Terriermon whined.

"Yes you have to Terriermon," answered Lopmon.

"It is the rules of the game," continued Gabumon.

"Oh alright!" Terriermon said in defeat as he raised a finger and began his turn of the game.

"Okay let's see here…..Duck…..Duck….Ducky….Duck," Terriermon said as he passed Guilmon, Monodramon, Gabumon and Marineangemon, who all sweatdropped a little.

Terriermon continued. "Duck….. Ducky…," he said as passed near Guadromon and Lopmon, "Duck…..

"Ah come on! Gimme a break here!" shouted Impmon impatiently, "Terriermon just hurry up and pick already!"

"If you say so Impmon," Terriermon as he slyly crept up behind Impmon's back, "GOOSE! You're it Impmon!"

"Say WHAT!" Impmon screamed loudly as he stared up at Terriermon puzzled.

"You're it Impmon," Terriermon said, "which means you have to chase me."

"What! No way, there is no way I am chasing you tenderfoot," said Impmon boldly.

"But Impmon….it's the rules. You have to chase Terriermon," Guilmon said.

"That's what you think pineapple-head," Impmon said.

"Momentie Impmon, the sooner you chase me, the sooner you get to sit your lazy butt down again," Terriermon said.

Impmon considered this for a brief moment. "Well since you put it that way," Impmon said, "you better start running tenderfoot."

And with that, Terriermon took off in a fast run as Impmon ran after him. Terriermon ran around the circle twice and did not even bother to sit down again because Impmon was close behind him.

"Ha! You can't keep running forever tenderfoot," Impmon said laughing.

"Hmmm, you're absolutely right Impmon," Terriermon said thinking, "I can't run forever so I think I'll fly instead."

Terriermon then extended his long bunny ears and leapt off the ground as he _flew_ away from Impmon.

"HEY! No fair! You can't do that!" Impmon yelled crossly.

"Yes I can. I got the ears for it, don't I?" Terriermon said laughing as he flew high into the air, out of Impmon's reach.

"Terriermon! GET DOWN FROM THERE SO…I COULD…CATCH…YOU!" Impmon yelled leaping off the ground as he tried to tag Terriermon. But Impmon failed at this because he was too short.

"Ha! Ha! You can't catch me now, can you Impmon," Terriermon said with a devious laugh.

Impmon growled angrily as he glared at Terriermon. Terriermon's recklessness also angered the other digimon too.

"Terriermon, GET DOWN! That's cheating!" shouted Monodramon.

"You're ruining the game!" shouted Guardromon.

"Yeah!" bawled Marineangemon and Calumon in unison.

But Terriermon just gave the rest of the digimon the raspberry as he twirled in midair laughing scandalously.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA! Impmon cannot reach me! Impmon cannot reach me!" Terriermon chanted, "because he's too short! Because he's short!"

"What!" Impmon screamed, his face practically red with anger, "me! Short! That's it tenderfoot! Now you've crossed the line."

Impmon suddenly glowed yellow and the next thing the others knew, he digi-evolved into Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"Grrrr! Now to settle this," Beelzemon said raising his revolver towards Terriermon.

Terriermon sweatdropped nervously. "Er? Impmon…I mean Beelzemon! What are you doing?" Terriermon asked shakily.

"Getting even," Beelzemon answered his revolver still raised, "if you won't come down for me to catch ya Terriermon then I'll make ya come down….the hard way!"

Beelzemon then fired two bullets at Terriermon, who dodged each of them one at a time before glowering at Beelzemon. "Beelzemon! Are you INSANE! Don't shot at ME!" Terriermon shouted.

"Momentie Terriermon! The sooner you come down and let me catch you, the sooner I stop shooting at ya _ear_, get it?" Beelzemon said laughing at his little joke. (Unfortunately, he was the only one laughing)

"One: That was not funny Beelzemon. Two: Don't ever say 'Momentie' again because for the last time, it's' my word," Terriermon said, " and three: Fat chance to that Beelzemon because I am never coming down nor am I going to be _it _again!"

Terriermon then flew away from Beelzemon.

"Oh no you don't tenderfoot. GET BACK HERE!" shouted Beelzemon expanding his black wings as he flew after Terriermon.

"Come on you two! Get back down here! You're both being childish!" shouted Lopmon to Terriermon and Beelzemon. But neither digimon listened to a word Lopmon said as they both flew after one another with Terriermon in the lead and Beelzemon far behind.

Terriermon flew through many leafy trees trying to lead Beelzemon off his trail. But Beelzemon was smarter than he looked, realizing Terriermon's sly idea, Beelzemon did not follow Terriermon through the trees. Instead, Beelzemon flew over the trees and waited for Terriermon to fly out which so happened.

After a while, Terriermon came zooming out of the trees only to shriek when he found Beelzemon.

"Heh! Heh! Gotcha ya now tenderfoot," Beelzemon said smirking.

"Not quite!" Terriermon answered as he seized a chance to fly through Beelzemon's legs.

"Wha?" Beelzemon shouted appalled gazing at the flying figure of Terriermon through his legs.

"GET BACK HERE!" Beelzemon howled, flying after Terriermon.

Terriermon hurried as fast as he could away from Beelzemon. There was no other place for him to hide. He had already flown in all the trees in the park…except for one. It seemed to be the biggest and shadiest tree in the whole of Shinjuku Park. Thinking fast, Terriermon dashed swiftly into the big tree. He had safely hidden himself between a few tree branches, making sure that Beelzemon could not see him.

"Heh! Heh! Beelzemon can't find me in here," Terriermon said slyly.

Beelzemon stopped in midair. He scanned every single tree with his lime green eyes, looking for Terriermon. "Where are ya hiding now tenderfoot?" Beelzemon thought to himself still searching for the rabbit-like digimon. Beelzemon flew up to one of the park trees, which just so happened to be the same tree that Terriermon was hiding in. Terriermon panicked as Beelzemon searched the whole tree with his revolver sticking through the leaves and branches.

A single sweat ran down the tip of Terriermon's ears as Beelzemon's revolver came sticking through the leaves and branches that he was hiding among. Taking a short breath of air, Terriermon quietly moved away from Beelzemon's revolver making sure not to touch it while he moved. Once he was as far away as possible from the revolver gun, Terriermon watched as Beelzemon finally moved it out of the space where he once was.

Since he didn't find any sign of Terriermon in the midst of the trees, Beelzemon cursed loudly.

"DARN IT!" Beelzemon yelled.

Terriermon fought back a snigger as he glanced up at Beelzemon. Beelzemon then kicked at a few branches before flying away from the big tree. Once Beelzemon was gone, Terriermon smiled gladly.

"Ha! Ha! No one is making me _it_ again," Terriermon said proudly.

Terriermon then took a seat and lay quietly under the shade of a few of the tree branches.

"This sure is a nice place to take a short nap," Terriermon said yawning, "I could stay up here forever."

Terriermon then groggily began to close his eyes and was on the verge of falling asleep when something between a few branches caught his attention.

"What is that?" Terriermon said sleepily crawling up to a big shadow between the branches. Sleepily pulling back the branches, Terriermon took a closer look at the shadow only to goggle and cover his mouth in awe.

A big grin played at Terriermon's lips as he suddenly zoomed out of the trees and onto the ground.

The other digimon looked up at Terriermon in surprise and Impmon (who had de-digi-evolved from Beelzemon) just smirked.

"I see someone finally gave into letting me catch them, eh tenderfoot?" said Impmon with the same smirk.

Terriermon did not say anything.

"Terriermon! What were you thinking when you flew away from Impmon like that!" shouted Lopmon angrily.

"Yeah! Our tamers would have freaked when they saw you and Beelzemon chasing each other like cat and mouse," said Gabumon seriously.

"And you ruined our game too!" said Monodramon heatedly.

Terriermon still did not talk; he just stayed quiet with a BIG goofy grin on his face. The other digimon softened and stared curiously at their grinning comrade.

"Terriermon, are you okay?" Lopmon asked looking at Terriermon worriedly.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a wee ghost," said Guadromon.

"Or some kind of clown or something," added Marineangemon.

Terriermon's grin then widened, so much that it stretched his face.

"Ah come on seriously Terriermon, what is da madda with ya?" asked Impmon staring at Terriermon with his hands on his hips.

Terriermon then opened his wide smiling mouth and finally spoke. "You...guys….have got to…SEE THIS!" Terriermon said loudly.

"Wha?" said the other digimon confused.

"Terriermon, what are you talking about?" inquired Gabumon.

"Yeah, you're acting as if you've found a bottle of peanut butter," said Guilmon tilting his head confusedly.

"Actually Guilmon, I found something _better _than peanut butter," Terriermon said with the same big grin.

"Huh? I don't get it. What can be better than peanut butter Terriermon?" Guilmon inquired.

"I'll show ya," Terriermon answered illustrating for everyone to follow him. Although they were a bit uncertain about what Terriermon was going to show them, still the other digimon followed him.

Terriermon led the other digimon to the same big tree where he had concealed himself from Beelzemon.

Pointing a finger up at the tree, Terriermon gestured for everyone to climb up the tree.

"Terriermon, what exactly do you have to show us?" inquired an uneasy Monodramon who was having trouble getting up the tall tree.

"Something that will surprise all of ya," Terriermon answered flying up to the top, "now hurry up you guys."

"Easy for you to say, you could fly," complained Guilmon.

"Grrrr! Will you guys MOVE IT!" shouted Impmon impatiently as he rammed hard at Guilmon and Monodramon, forcing them up the tree.

When everyone was finally at the top, Terriermon directed everyone over to the spot where he had seen the big shadow between the branches.

"Terriermon? What are you doing now?" Lopmon questioned but Terriermon held her lip to shut her up as he brushed away the branches infront of them. Terriermon then pointed to something in the shadows and when the other digimon took a closer look, they all got a big surprise.

Hidden in the shadiness of the tree were Renamon and Wolfemon, who were snuggled up against each other with their arms, wrapped around one another. Both digimon were sound asleep and either of them looked rather content as they slept together.

Lopmon, Guardromon, Gabumon, Monodramon and Impmon all held shocked faces while both Calumon and Marineangemon giggled silently. Guilmon had a blank expression on his face and Terriermon had the same freakish grin on his face as before. After they had seen what they had to see, Terriermon and the other digimon silently left the snoozing Wolfemon and Renamon by themselves and slid down the tree. Once that was down on the ground again, each digimon stared at the other with amazement (all except for Terriermon).

"Did…you guys see what I just saw?" said Lopmon appalled.

"Yeah," answered Monodramon, "Wolfemon and Renamon were…hugging each other while…napping?"

"Do you guys know what this means?" said Guadromon.

"YES!" shouted Marineangemon cheerfully, "Renamon and Wolfemon are..."

"…..IN LOVE!" finished Calumon jumping enthusiastically.

"Well that's…..amazing," said Gabumon obviously.

"Heh! What's so amazing about two digimon being in…ick! LOVE! _Especially_ if it's Wolfemon and Renamon." said Impmon snorting aggressively.

"What's da madda Impmon….JEALOUS!" said Terriermon teasingly.

"Me! Jealous? Heck no!" answered Impmon, his face a tad pinkish.

Calumon giggled. "Then if you're not jealous, how come your face is all pink?" Calumon said smartly.

Impmon's once pink face now turned a shade of burgundy as he slowly answered Calumon's question.

"Well…you see," Impmon said, "I……always thought that…there was a huge connection between me and Renamon and…that….she liked me."

"That's funny. I always thought Renamon liked me," said Monodramon.

"Please, what's to like about you," said Impmon to Monodramon, "you digi-evolve into a big scary dragon and then into an old tin can."

"HEY! Take that back!" Monodramon shouted angrily.

"Make me scale face!" Impmon screamed glaring at Monodramon.

"Guys! Guys! This is no time for either of you to start arguing," said Lopmon breaking up the fight, "besides it's already said who Renamon's likes and it's Wolfemon."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right Lopmon," said Monodramon sadly, "sorry Impmon."

"Yeah I'm sorry too scale face," Impmon said apologetically.

Guilmon then let out a howl of sadness.

"What's the matter Guilmon?" asked Gabumon.

"Nothing Gabumon. It's just that…I always thought Renamon liked me," whined Guilmon.

"Awh cheer up Guilmon," Gabumon said comforting Guilmon, "there are plenty other fish in the sea."

"Really!" said Guilmon suddenly excited, "is there a peanut butter fish?"

Gabumon did an anime fall and sighed exasperatedly. "Why do I even bother saying these sorts of things to you?" Gabumon shouted at Guilmon. Guilmon just stared at Gabumon and laughed at his serious face.

Gabumon just sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Gabumon, could I ask you a question?" Lopmon questioned.

"Sure go ahead. As long as it isn't as exaggerative as Guilmon's," Gabumon answered.

"Didn't you know about Wolfemon's relationship with Renamon?" Lopmon inquired, "I mean you are Wolfemon's tamer's brother's digimon."

"Actually Lopmon, I had no idea about Wolfemon being with Renamon," Gabumon answered honestly, "though it did seem suspicious at sometimes when Wolfemon kept going out at night."

"Wolfemon went out at night?" Lopmon said in shock.

"Yes, he's been going out every second night in this week. He told me he had to meditate, that's why he always asked me to cover for him," Gabumon answered.

"And…after all of that, you never even asked Wolfemon a question on where he was going?" asked Guadromon.

Gabumon shook his head. "Nope," he answered, "I never really thought of asking Wolfemon truly but even if I did, he wouldn't have told me, knowing him."

"That's true," said Guilmon.

"Um? Terriermon, could I ask you a question?" inquired Marineangemon.

"Sure, go ahead Marineangemon," Terriermon answered.

"Well….practically nearly everyone said that they thought Renamon liked them," Marineangemon began, "which brings me to ask you, do you think Renamon liked you and why?"

"Huh?" Terriermon's cheeks turned red. "Well….I….I uh?" Terriermon stammered.

"This I have to hear," said Lopmon slyly.

Terriermon gulped.

"Come on Terriermon, spill it! We all spilled our beans," said Impmon.

"Yeah," said Monodramon and Guilmon together.

"Well…..I kinda….mighta thought that," Terriermon stuttered softly, "and I thought that because……well…I…I uh………"

Terriermon gulped again, his cheeks as red as apples. "I thought Renamon like me because," Terriermon began again, "I sorta…….mighta…..li- Hey do you guys feel that?"

"HEY! Don't change the subject! Answer the question Terriermon," said Impmon with annoyance.

"No really! Do you guys _feel_ that?" Terriermon asked seriously.

The other digimon then considered what Terriermon was talking about and soon….they too felt it.

"Yeah, I felt that," Lopmon said. Her face then looked grim. "I know that peculiar feeling," Lopmon shouted.

"Me too!" shouted Guardromon gravely.

"Us three!" growled Guilmon, Monodramon and Gabumon.

Marineangemon, Calumon and Impmon all knew that feeling too.

It was a weird fatal feeling. A fatal feeling that could have only meant one thing…………..TROUBLE!


	3. A Blast From the Past

**CHAPTER THREE: A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

"Takato! Takato! We've got trouble!" shouted Guilmon as he and the other digimon came dashing through the bushes, "there's a………

"Digimon!" Takato said finishing his digimon's sentence, "we already know boy; we heard the signal on our d-arcs."

"According to this, I'm getting a huge activity reading in the middle of town," Henry said looking at his d-arc.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" shouted Susie excitedly.

"Oh no Susie, _we_ are going into town," said Henry pointing to himself, Takato, Rika, Mia, Ryo, Kazu, Jeri and Kenta, "you, Ai, Mako and Alex are staying here."

"What! But Hendwy, that's unfwair," said Susie pouting angrily.

"Yeah," said Ai and Mako in unison.

"Mia, could I go into town to fight the bad digimon too?" Alex asked his sister pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Alex but…Henry is right, you and the other kids have to stay here where it's safe," Mia replied.

"Awh! But Mia, why can't we go? We're tamers too," Alex said.

"YEAH!" shouted Susie, Ai and Mako in agreement.

"You know, they do have a point," said Ryo folding his arms, "they do have digimon partners so that definitely clarifies them as digimon tamers."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Mia said narrowing her eyes sternly.

Ryo smirked. Susie then turned to Henry with pleading eyes.

"Pwease Hendwy, we must go, if we dwon't twen our digimon won't bwe able to digi-evolve," Susie said.

Henry looked at his sister's beseeching expression before finally giving in to it.

"Alright Susie," Henry said, "you, Ai, Mako and Alex can come with us. Just as long as you don't get in the way, got it?"

"Got it!" answered the four younger tamers with a salute.

"Now that that's settled, what are we waiting for? Let's go fight!" shouted Impmon.

"Right!" answered the other digimon in agreement.

"Say Rika, do you think that Wolfemon and Renamon sensed the digimon too?" Mia asked Rika.

"Knowing those too, I bet they're already there fighting that digimon," Rika answered.

"Yeah…fighting that digimon _together_," Calumon whispered to Marineangemon, who giggled.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from across the park in the middle of the city. Looking in the direction of the explosion, the tamers and their digimon saw a huge cloud of dark grey smoke forming in the sky over the central city of Shinjuku.

"What the heck was that?" shouted Kazu.

"What do you think it was Visorboy? It was an explosion!" answered Rika sternly.

"But what could have caused that?" asked Jeri shakily.

"I don't know," Takato answered, "but we're gonna find out! LET'S GO YOU GUYS!"

The tamers arrived in the central part of Shinjuku in a matter of seconds. But when they had arrived in the city, to the tamers utter astonishment, the whole place was a total mess. The buildings were in ruins, the grounds were blown apart and the people were fleeing for their lives.

"Oh my gosh, this place looks as if it's been hit by a hurricane," said Kazu looking around the destroyed city.

"Even worse. A digimon," said the casual voice of Renamon, appearing behind Kazu from out of the blue.

Kazu jumped at the sound of Renamon's voice and slowly spun around to look at the fox digimon.

"Renamon! When will you learn not to appear behind people like that!" shouted Kazu.

"Sorry," Renamon said apologetically.

"Don't apologize Renamon, it's not your fault that Visorboy is such a coward," Rika said to her digimon.

"Hey!" Kazu shouted.

"So Renamon, are you here alone?" asked Takato.

"No. I have Wolfemon here with me," Renamon answered with a keen smile on her face.

And at Renamon's words, Wolfemon appeared right opposite Renamon.

"It's amazing how those two always appear together, isn't it?" said Kenta.

"Imagine that," Terriermon murmured to both Guilmon and Guardromon who sniggered next to him.

"Wolfemon, what's the status report on this place?" Mia inquired urgently to her digimon.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Wolfemon answered.

"What? Nothing? Can't you see that this place is totally thrashed!" shouted Kazu.

"I can see that," Wolfemon said seriously, "but I meant what I said before, there is nothing in this place."

"Are you sure?" asked Guilmon.

"Very sure. Wolfemon and I met this place just how it is now when we came," Renamon explained, "and when we scanned it, there was no sign of any other digital life-force in this city,"

"Which meant that our little digi-menace is nowhere around here anymore," Wolfemon said serenely.

"That's weird. How can one digimon who destroyed a place suddenly disappear like that?" Ryo asked.

"Maybe the digimon hasn't disappeared, maybe it's just lurking around here someone," said Guardromon.

"Okay, now I'm really terrified," Kenta said fearfully.

"Me too," Jeri agreed hugging Calumon tightly against her chest. Calumon choked.

"Hendwy, I'm scwared," said Susie fearfully.

"Don't worry Susie, everything is going to be alright," Henry said comforting his little sister.

"No I think Susie is right," said Mako, "because…I'm beginning to get scared too."

"So am I," said Ai fearfully.

"Ah come on you guys, this is no time to get scared," said Alex confidently, "we are digimon tamers and we never get scared of anything."

"Oh really Alex. Why don't you try telling that to…(gulp) HIM!" shouted Kenta pointing up to a crumbling building, which suddenly exploded again and a gigantic digimon appeared from its depths.

The tamers and the digimon all gaped at this digimon with a mixture of bewilderment and fear in their eyes.

The digimon was humungous. The biggest digimon that the tamers had ever encountered. In frontal appearance, this digimon looked like a stegosaurus dinosaur, the only big difference was that it was fiery red in colour with a big spiky tail. There was also a row of three tall volcanoes perched on top the digimon's back, which were producing black smoke into the air.

"What kind of digimon is that?" shouted Ryo looking at the strange digital monster infront of him.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out either," said Takato terrified.

"What are we going to do now? That thing is as big as a house." asked Jeri.

"I don't care how big it is, as long as we get to fight it," Rika shouted bravely.

The digimon then gave a loud roar, which shattered the windows in the already collapsing buildings and with that, Rika cringed. "On second thought, I changed my mind," Rika said backing away fearfully.

Th digimon once again roared loudly before glaring down at the tamers and their digimon. The digimon then spoke, "Foolish little human tamers, if you think that you and these pitiful traitorous digimon can stop me then you have another thing COMING! Grrrrrroar!"

"Uh! Let's GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Mia frantically.

The others immediately agreed with her as they all ran away fearfully from the digimon, who was stomping her feet hardly on the ground, clearly shaking things up.

The tamers and the digimon tried hardly to run away, regardless of the earth shaking underneath their feet. But as she ran away with the others, Rika noticed that someone was missing.

"Guys STOP!" Rika shouted stopping in her tracks, "where is Renamon?"

The other tamers and digimon stopped too and looked around for the yellow fox-digimon.

"Look, she's over there by….that THING!" Henry answered pointing over his back.

Rika peered behind Henry and freaked when she saw Renamon standing infront of the humungous digimon, completely immobilized.

"RENAMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF THERE!" Rika shouted to her digimon partner.

But Renamon did not move from where she stood. She did not even blink because her sapphire eyes were entirely focused on the stomping figure of the evil digimon.

"_I can't believe it_," Renamon thought, "_that creature….that digimon….it's him….it's truly him….it's……. Firestegosmon_."

Renamon's fur stood up as she growled furiously up at Firestegosmon.

"Grrrr! Firestegosmon! You…you destroyed…my home," Renamon snarled as she had a peculiar flashback.

_FLASHBACK……….._

_A small village was being burnt to ashes and among the many burning flames was a tiny baby digimon, who was trapped by the fire._

"_Renamon….HELP ME!" shouted the tiny voice of the small digimon._

"_No Reremon Don't worry, I'll save you!" shouted Renamon's voice as she tried to rescue the little digimon._

"_RENAMON! LOOK OUT!" shouted the small digimon._

_Renamon turned her back only to look into the cackling face of……._

"_Firestegosmon" Renamon growled._

"_Ha! Ha! It's too late for her foxy," said Firestegosmon, "and you!"_

_Firestegosmon suddenly raised his gigantic claw to Renamon, "TITANIC CLAW!" he yelled as he swiped his long claw at Renamon._

_Renamon tried her best to dodge Firestegosmon's attack but it was too fast for her and as a result, Renamon was knocked into the air and off the edge of a cliff._

"_RENAMON!" came the voice of the baby digimon but then there was a loud scream._

"_NO! REREMON!" Renamon yelled weakly as she fell down the cliff._

_Renamon could hear the annoying cackle of Firestegosmon in the distance but then all of her senses faded away and everything went black._

_END OF FLASHBACK………._

Renamon folded her fists tightly as she continued to glare up at Firestegosmon with rage in her eyes.

"Firestegosmon! You ruined my life!" Renamon said her snarling growing, "now I will make you PAY!"

Baring her long blue claws, Renamon charged at Firestegosmon.

"What! Renamon, what are you doing!" Rika shouted to her partner digimon who continued to charge heatedly towards the stegosaurus digimon.

"Er? Henry, can you give us any information on this guy?" Takato inquired to blue-haired tamer.

Henry checked his green d-arc. "Firestegosmon- Champion Level Digimon-this guy has a Seismic Clash, Volcanic Blast and a Titanic Claw attack that can obliterate his opponent in one blast." Henry asked.

"Gee…that sounds soothing," said Impmon ironically only to be knocked on the head by Lopmon.

"This is no time to be ironic," said Lopmon firmly, "can't you see that Renamon is going to get hurt."

"It does sound as if she is gonna lost," said Guilmon sadly.

"Momentie Guilmon, I'm sure Renamon is gonna kick the pants off that creep," said Terriermon boldly.

"But….he's not wearing any pants," said Guilmon glancing at Firestegosmon.

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Gabumon was right, why do I even bother saying these things to Guilmon," Terriermon said under his breath. "What bout you Wolfemon, do you think that Renamon is gonna win?" Terriermon asked turning to Wolfemon.

Wolfemon did not answer. He kept a serious look on his face as he stared in the direction where Renamon was still charging.

"Um? Wolfemon," Terriermon murmured sweatdropping at the wolf-like digimon's silence.

Renamon leapt into the air as raised her clawed hands to Firestegosmon.

"TAKE THIS!" Renamon screamed as jabbed Firestegosmon in the jaw of the mouth.

Firestegosmon rocked backwards into a close building at the force of Renamon's punch.

"Whoohoooo! Way to go Renamon!" shouted Monodramon enthusiastically.

"See, what I told ya. Renamon will defeat that digi-creep Firestegosmon," said Terriermon, "right Wolfemon?"

Wolfemon again did not respond. He still held his serious face as he continued to watch the battle between Renamon and Firestegosmon.

Firestegosmon shook off the pieces of glass that we stuck to ends of his ears as he glared furiously.

"Who dares to attack the mighty Firestegosmon." Firestegosmon sneered.

"I did you overgrown buffoon," Renamon answered insultingly, "do you remember me?"

Firestegosmon took a look at Renamon. "Humph. Never seen you in my entire life," he answered.

This made Renamon furious. "Well let me refresh your memory," Renamon said, "I am the one whose home you destroyed."

Renamon picked up the nearest piece of stone and chucked it at Firestegosmon, which caught him straight in the eye. Firestegosmon glowered at Renamon for her imprudence but he somewhat smirked at her.

"Now I remember you," Firestegosmon said, "you are Renamon, the one that got away. The one who tried to rescue someone very important to her although she knew she did not have a chance."

Renamon narrowed her eyes at Firestegosmon in a vicious glare.

"You know I really enjoyed playing with that Reremon friend of yours; you know, the one you tried to save from that fire," Firestegosmon continued smirking, "I'm sure she would have loved to see you my dear Renamon, too bad she didn't _live _that long."

Renamon bared her teeth and snarled angrily at Firestegosmon. "You MONSTER!" Renamon shrieked, "I will make you hurt for the insufferable things you DID!"

Renamon then jumped into the air and came to attack Firestegosmon this time with a kick.

"Ha! I don't think so foxy," said Firestegosmon as he turned his back to Renamon and raised his tail.

"SEISMIC CLASH!" Firestegosmon exclaimed, striking his spiked tail on the ground and from the force of the strike, five pointy spikes arose from the ground.

Renamon avoided four of the five spikes but the fifth spike caught her straight in the back.

"NO RENAMON!" Rika shouted at her injured digimon.

Renamon groaned in a pain as he fell to the ground unable to move. Firestegosmon laughed at this.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore," Rika said crossly, "I can't just stand here while my digimon gets hurt."

"We need to help Renamon," said Guardromon gallantly.

"Yeah, let's GO!" said Impmon as he digi-evolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"Right!" said Monodramon and Lopmon simultaneously as they also digi-evolved. Monodramon digi-evolved to Cyberdramon and Lopmon digi-evolved to Antylamon.

"Takato, I need to digi-evolve too," Guilmon said.

"So do I Henry," Terriermon said.

"Okay," said Takato and Henry in unison as they both pulled out their 'Digi-evolution' modify card.

But before either Takato or Henry could have swiped the card through their d-arcs, a sharp voice said, "WAIT!"

It was Wolfemon, who was staring at the others with the same serious expression.

"Wolfemon! What are you talking about! Can't you see that we have to help Renamon," said Terriermon

"I know," Wolfemon said, "that is why I am stopping you from helping her."

"Wha?" said Kazu and Kenta in shock.

"Have you lost it Wolfemon," said Gabumon, "why can't you we help Renamon?"

"Because this is more than just a mere battle to her," Wolfemon answered.

"What does that mean?" inquired Marineangemon.

"What it means is that this whole fight against Firestegosmon is important and very personal to Renamon and as her comrades, we must respect her and let her fight _alone_ because this is _her_ fight," Wolfemon answered.

"But…Wolfemon," Antylamon began, "what if Renamon loses."

"She won't," Wolfemon said.

"How are you even sure about that?" said Cyberdramon

"Because I just know," Wolfemon answered. "_I know in my heart that Renamon would not allow herself to be defeated, I just know it,_" Wolfemon thought to himself.

"Have you had enough foxy?" said Firestegosmon cackling loudly.

"No…I have not Firestegosmon," said Renamon standing up slowly, "not when I…can still breathe."

"I can stop that," laughed Firestegosmon.

Renamon sneered. "I'll give you something to laugh about," Renamon shouted angrily as she jumped into the air again above Firestegosmon. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as she shot a series of silver rhombus darts straight at Firestegosmon, which caught him straight in the face.

Firestegosmon roared in agony at the feeling of many needles against his face. And as the stegosaurus digimon struggled painfully, that was when Renamon seized another chance to strike.

Moving quickly, Renamon punched Firestegosmon three times in the face before side-kicking him in the mouth. Firestegosmon rocked back slightly and glared at Renamon. But before he could even retaliate, Firestegosmon suddenly felt his whole body crash to the ground as Renamon knocked him down with a hard blitz. After that, Firestegosmon laid lifeless.

"YAY! Renamon won!" exclaimed Calumon.

"Wow…that was some attack," Ryo said impressed.

"Yeah, it knocked Firestegosmon right into the ground," said Takato a bit appalled.

"I have never seen Renamon fight like that before," Rika said, "and frankly…I find that _awesome_!"

"Yeah, way to go Renamon!" cheered Terriermon.

"Yes Renamon, well done," Wolfemon said with a smile on his face.

Renamon breathed slowly as she looked at the unconscious form of Firestegosmon. Although she had defeated him, Renamon still could not help continue to feel a sense of resentment towards the horrible creature.

"You…monster! You horrible monster!" Renamon thought, "I would give anything to make you pay for what you did to me….to my family….to my home….to MY LIFE!"

Renamon snarled loudly as she kicked at Firestegosmon's lifeless body. "But why bother to finish you off," Renamon said, "when you have already lost."

Renamon turned her back to Firestegosmon. But before she could walk away, there was a sudden loud rumbling that shook the earth roughly.

"What's….happening?" Mia said falling on her butt at the force of the shake.

Renamon kept her body steady as she tried to withstand the sudden earthquake. But as she stood propelled to the ground, Renamon heard a familiar cackling voice.

Spinning around, Renamon saw that the laughing voice belonged to Firestegosmon, who had recovered from his unconscious.

"I'm back," laughed Firestegosmon deviously.

Renamon stared wide-eyed. "No, it can't be," Renamon uttered, "I thought I had……

"Destroyed me!" said Firestegosmon finishing Renamon's statement, "well you were wrong foxy! Now for me to finish you and to show you what real power feels like!"

"Oh no," Renamon said backing away.

The volcanoes on Firestegosmon's back began to smoke and explode as a huge fire ball formed in Firestegosmon's mouth. Renamon cringed.

"VOLCANIC BLAST!" screamed Firestegosmon shooting the fire ball at Renamon, who did not seem to move from where she stood.

"RENAMON! GET AWAY!" shouted Guilmon.

"THAT THING WILL ERASE YOU!" shouted Terriermon.

"RENAMON!" Wolfemon shouted.

But it was already too late, the fire ball had struck Renamon right in the pit of her body and she was blasted halfway across the ground.

"NO RENAMON!" bellowed the tamers and the digimon all together as the fox digimon landed on the coarse ground where she laid injured and out cold.


	4. An Old Friend Returns

**CHAPTER FOUR: AN OLD FRIEND RETURNS**

"Renamon!" Rika shouted to her unconscious partner digimon, "Renamon, please get up!"

Renamon did not budge from where she laid for she was too wounded to move. That was when Firestegosmon seized his opportunity to attack again. Cackling loudly, Firestegosmon raised his heavy clawed foot over Renamon's comatose body.

"Time to end this!" Firestegosmon yelled bringing down his foot on Renamon, only to feel it being forced back. Firestegosmon was dismayed by this sudden action and immediately checked the bottom of his foot, where he found Wolfemon, who was holding his foot upward while shielding himself over Renamon. Firestegosmon looked furious. "What is the meaning of this!" shouted the dinosaur digimon angrily, "remove yourself from beneath me you pathetic porn or I shall destroy you too."

"I don't think so bob!" Wolfemon said holding up Firestegosmon's foot with one paw and attacking him with the other. "Thunder Slash!" Wolfemon yelled slashing Firestegosmon's foot with his claw causing a huge electric charge to surge through Firestegosmon's entire body.

Firestegosmon leapt backward at the feeling of the powerful shock but quickly shook it off as he glared and sneered at Wolfemon. Wolfemon speedily got into a fighting stance and prepare himself to fight and defend the fallen Renamon.

Firestegosmon breathed grey smoke and dusted back huge piles of gravel before charging head-on at Wolfemon, who stayed in his fighting stance as the enemy came forward.

"Hey! What are we standing here for;" said Guardromon suddenly, "let's assist Wolfemon!"

"You got it!" answered Beelzemon.

As Firestegosmon came towards Wolfemon, Beelzemon alongside Guardromon, Cyberdramon and Antylamon all jumped out infront of him and instantly began firing there attacks at the overgrown digimon.

"Double Impact!" screamed Beelzemon firing bullets at Firestegosmon with his revolver.

"Guardian Barrage!" shouted Guadromon sending whistling bombs at the enemy.

"Desolation Claw!" exclaimed Cyberdramon slashing at the enemy.

"Bunny Blitz!" yelled Antylamon jabbing Firestegosmon hardly on the nose.

All three of Beelzemon's, Cyberdramon's and Guardromon's attacks collided coarsely with Firestegosmon and when Antylamon's punch was added to the impact that caused even more damage. Falling back on his feet again, Firestegosmon once again shook off the attack before glaring at the five digimon, his red eyes burning with fury.

"I don't believe it," Antylamon said in disbelief, "neither of our attacks worked against guy!"

"Bummer!" snarled Cyberdramon.

"Hey Guilmon, Gabumon, let's help too!" Terriermon suggested.

"Okay." Answered Gabumon.

"Right!" Guilmon answered. Guilmon then turned to his tamer and shouted, "Takato!"

"Henry!" Terriermon shouted to his tamer.

"Alex!" Gabumon yelled.

Henry, Alex and Takato all nodded to their digimon before raising their "Digi-evolution" modify cards.

"Digi-modify!" shouted the three tamers slashing the card to their d-arcs, "Digi-evolution Activate!"

_DIGI-EVOLUTION…….._

_Guilmon digi-evolves to…………………Growlmon._

_Terriermon digi-evolves to………………Gargomon._

_Gabumon digi-evolves to……………….Garurumon._

"Mind if we assist!" shouted Gargomon as he, Garurumon and Growlmon appeared next to Wolfemon.

"Go right ahead!" Wolfemon answered.

Growlmon, Gargomon and Garurumon then ran at Firestegosmon.

"Grrrr! Here comes triple trouble straight at ya!" growled Growlmon.

"Gargo Laser!" shouted Gargomon attacking.

"Pyro Blaster!" shouted Growlmon.

"Howling Laser!" shouted Garurumon.

Each of the digimon's assaults collided with Firestegosmon resulting in a big explosion.

"Good show Growlmon, Garurumon and Gargomon! I think you've got him!" shouted Guardromon blissfully.

"Or not!" added Antylamon as the consequences of the explosion died away, only to reveal a burnt faced sniggering Firestegosmon.

"I can't believe our attacks didn't work!" said Growlmon in aghast.

"No kidding," said Garurumon.

"I know but…what the heck is this guy laughing about?" said Gargomon in annoyance.

Firestegosmon continued to cackle loudly before growling and exploding a loud roar. A loud roar which forced Gargomon Growlmon and Garurumon into the rough ground, where they all laid unconscious and de-digi-evolved back to their rookie forms.

"Oh no! Are you guys okay?" shouted Antylamon concernedly bounding over to the sides of her hurt friends.

"ANTYLAMON! WATCH OUT!" shouted Cyberdramon.

Antylamon jolted up only to scream as Firestegosmon swiped his claw at her. Thinking fast, Cyberdramon heroically jumped infront of Antylamon, trying to shield her. But unfortunately for both digimon, Firestegosmon swiped was too strong so Cyberdramon and Antylamon _both_ ended up being hurt.

"Cyberdramon! Antylamon! No! Try to get up!" shouted Guadromon to his motionless comrades.

"It's no use Guadromon. Our friends are down," Wolfemon said. The wolf digimon then snarled at Firestegosmon. "This guy is tougher than I thought," he said.

"Yeah he is," said Beelzemon, "but I can still take him!"

Beelzemon then flew straight on towards Firestegosmon.

"No Beelzemon! Hold on a second!" Wolfemon shouted.

But it was too late, Beelzemon had already pulled out the big gun and aimed it at Firestegosmon.

"Corona Blaster!" bellowed Beelzemon shooting a red particle beam at Firestegosmon.

But unluckily for Beelzemon, his assault had failed.

"Oh no!" Beelzemon shouted furiously.

"Oh yes," answered Firestegosmon guffawing, "Seismic Clash!"

Firestegosmon thumped his tail hard on the ground once and with that, a long pointy sharp spike arose from the earth and caught Beelzemon right in the back; the same way as Renamon.

Both Guadromon and Wolfemon stared wide-eyed as the figure of Beelzemon fell to the ground, where he laid lifeless like the other digimon and de-digi-evolved back to Impmon. Now it was only Wolfemon and Guadromon left to battle.

Firestegosmon smirked evilly at this. "Ha! Ah six down….two to go," he sniggered deviously.

Wolfemon just snarled. "That is it! I have had enough!" he shouted.

"Wolfemon, why don't you and I attack him together!" Guardromon suggested.

"Good idea my friend," Wolfemon answered his grey eyes still focused on Firestegosmon.

Preparing themselves to attack, both Guardromon and Wolfemon took charge.

"Guardian Barrage!" shouted Guardromon shooting his attack at the enemy again.

"Pyro Destroyer!" yelled Wolfemon also attacking.

"Heh! Heh! Nice try fools!" snarled Firestegosmon dodging both attacks.

"No!" said Guadromon sweatdropping nervously.

"Time to get rid of you metal head," said Firestegosmon turning to face Guadromon, "Seismic Clash!"

Once again Firestegosmon whacked his tail on the ground causing a number of sharp spikes to shoot out of the ground. Only having time to shield himself, Guadromon braced himself for the impact; which resulted in five spikes scratching Guardromon's metal body.

"GUARDROMON!" Wolfemon bellowed loudly.

Guadromon was grated badly from the spikes and his limp form crashed to the earth right next to Terriermon.

"NO! NO!" Wolfemon screamed punching the ground angrily.

"Now for you wolfy," sneered Firestegosmon now turning to Wolfemon.

"Huh?" Wolfemon said suddenly looking up only to goggle at Firestegosmon who was getting ready to attack him.

"Volcanic Blast!" Firestegosmon shouted hauling a fire ball at Wolfemon.

The fire ball struck Wolfemon right in the chest and his burnt body ended up lying in a heap right next to Lopmon. Now there was no one else to battle Firestegosmon or……_protect Renamon_.

Smirking evilly, Firestegosmon stomped over to the flaccid form of Renamon. Renamon had regained consciousness at that moment and she just looked up feebly only to see her avenger.

"Now to finish you off once and for all!" Firestegosmon sneered angrily.

Renamon looked weakly. "No," was all she could utter before her face fell flat on the ground. Firestegosmon continued to smirk as he raised his spiky tail reading himself to give the final attack.

"Hey! You big Meany! Stop hurting Renamon!" shouted Calumon furiously pelting tiny pieces of stone at Firestegosmon.

"Yeah! You big dummy! Stop it!" yelled Marineangemon joining Calumon in their beating.

Firestegosmon glowered heatedly at the two minor digimon's displeasure and roared angrily at the two of them. Both Calumon and Marineangemon cowered at the sound of Firestegosmon's evil roar and immediately flew into their tamer's arms, both shaking like leaves.

After that interruption, Firestegosmon resumed his destruction of Renamon.

"Goodbye foxy," Firestegosmon said wickedly raising his tail once more to the ground.

"This is it!" Takato said gasping.

"I can't watch!" Mia said blocking her eyes.

"Me neither," said Jeri covering her eyes as well.

Firestegosmon's tail then struck the ground with a mighty force and the ground started to rumble underneath Renamon.

"Renamon! Get out of there!" Rika shouted.

Renamon did not move. One spike erupted from the ground 5cm away from Renamon.

"Renamon! Move it!" shouted Ryo.

Another spike arose from the earth, this time 4cm. away from Renamon.

"Renamon!" shouted Henry sweat edging down the side of his face.

Renamon still did not budge and the spikes were getting closer to her.

3cm….2cm….1cm……….

"RENAMON!" Rika bellowed at the top of her voice.

The last spike came bursting from the ground and when it had emerged….there was no Renamon in sight.

"Hey! Where did Renamon go?" asked Kazu puzzled.

Either Renamon had escaped or else…._someone had saved her_.

"Hey! What is that?" shouted Calumon pointing a bony finger up at the sky as a beam of yellow light shot out of the sky from nowhere. The yellow light zoomed down and suddenly enclosed itself around Firestegosmon. The tamers were very shocked at this sudden action though Firestegosmon was not thrill for he was screaming and bellowing in pain as the light coursed through his body.

"What's happening?" Ai asked puzzled.

But the little girl's question was answered when the beam of light began to get bigger and bigger and when it was too big, the light suddenly exploded. in addition to that, when the light had disappeared, so did Firestegosmon; for he was deleted right on the spot.

After the deletion of Firestegosmon, the tamers all looked horror-struck.

"O….kay, is anyone here confused by all that had just happened?" asked Takato.

"Yup," answered the other tamers.

"Good. I thought I was the only one," Takato said.

"Where dwid twat stwange wight come fwom?" Susie inquired.

"Better yet, what was it?" Henry added.

"Here's an even better question, where's Renamon?" Rika said with worry in her eyes.

"Urgh! Too many questions for my brain!" shouted Kazu pulling his hair in frustration.

"Like we needed answers from you," Rika said sternly.

"Can it Rika!" Kazu snapped.

"Make me Visorboy!" Rika retorted.

"Um… guys?" Alex started.

"You are a real jerk, you know that!" Kazu yelled.

"And you're a real airhead!" Rika answered back.

"Er? Fellas?" Alex began again.

"You're an egotistical tomboy," Kazu snapped heatedly.

"Uh! I'm egotistical! Please I'm sure your middle is "Ego" Kazu!" Rika replied angrily.

"HEY! OLD GUYS!" Alex boomed.

That finally stopped Kazu and Rika's sudden argument. Once he had gotten their attention, Alex gestured towards the air.

"What's that thing?" Alex questioned as the same yellow light zoomed from the sky and this time landed in a space on the ground.

The yellow light simmered for a while and then to the tamer's surprise, the light took shape and turned into a hooded figure in an azure cloak. Each tamer stared at this uncanny new form as it seemed to stare around its new surroundings. But even from a distance, the tamers could not help but observe that this hooded figure was holding something in its hands. It was neither a bag nor any other entity but it was…._another form_.

Looking harder at the other figure in the hooded stranger's arms, the tamers soon came to realize that the other figure was…………

"RENAMON!" shouted all the tamers in unison, including Jeri and Kenta who had both dropped Marineangemon and Calumon from alarm. Marineangemon and Calumon both rubbed their butts which were cramping from the hard fall.

After being out cold for more than a mere hour, Wolfemon, Guardromon, Impmon, Monodramon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Impmon, Gabumon and Guilmon all finally recuperated, each of them looking up faintly.

"Huh? Wha…what happened?" moaned Impmon.

"Oh my aching head!" moaned Monodramon massaging his forehead.

"Your head, my body!" groaned Guadromon rubbing the scratches on his carcass.

"Uh! Is everyone else fine?" asked Lopmon.

"Hmmm. a little bruise here and there but…I'll be fine," Terriermon answered.

"Me too," Guilmon said in agreement.

"Me three," answered Gabumon helping himself up.

Impmon, Monodramon and Guardromon all answered that they were fine too.

"How bout you Wolfemon, are you alright?" asked Lopmon turning to Wolfemon.

Wolfemon did not respond. "Wolfemon, are you alright?" Lopmon repeated.

"I'm fine Lopmon but _who is that_!" Wolfemon answered sharply glaring at the hooded figure.

Lopmon peered over Wolfemon's shoulders. "I don't know," Lopmon answered scratching her head, "maybe the thing is a friend."

Wolfemon frowned. "Then why…is _this thing_ holding Renamon," Wolfemon said through gritted teeth his eyes still narrowing in an irate glare.

"Renamon...Renamon….Renamon, are you alright?" asked a voice.

Renamon squinted her sapphire eyes open and gazed imperceptibly into the face of the hooded figure.

"Where…am I and…. what happened to me?" Renamon groaned.

"You are safe my dear Renamon," answered the hooded figure, "and you were about to be killed if I hadn't saved you."

Renamon opened up her eyes a little more. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Why Renamon…my sweet dear Renamon….how could you have forgotten me," said the hooded figure as it pulled off the hood of its cloak to reveal…another digimon.

Renamon's eyes widened at the sight of this new digimon and with that, she gaped in shock.

"Oh my goodness," Renamon uttered, "I can't believe….it is you………_Renomon_!"


	5. Renamon's History

**CHAPTER FIVE: RENAMON'S HISTORY**

"Renomon," Renamon said again.

"Yes Renamon, it is me," answered Renomon with a smile bringing the cloak back over his head.

"But…but how? How did you…survive?" Renamon inquired.

"That doesn't matter right now, what really matters is you Renamon," Renomon said, "I've missed you."

"I've…missed you too Renomon," Renamon said.

"I want so much to kiss that precious face of yours," Renomon muttered as he leaned closer to Renamon.

But before he was even an inch closer to Renamon's face, Renomon all of a sudden dropped Renamon and flipped backwards as something fast slashed across him.

Renamon rubbed her bare buttocks which were throbbing from the hard fall. Renamon then scratched her head before glancing up infront of her, only to let out a loud gasp for there was a fight going on.

A fight between the mysterious Renomon and a furious looking Wolfemon.

"Why are you attacking me you ignoramus!" shouted Renomon angrily dodging another attack by Wolfemon.

"Leave Renamon alone you fiend or else," Wolfemon growled warningly.

"Or else what? What can a pathetic creature like you possibly do!" scowled Renomon, "besides who are you to tell me to stay away from my precious darling sweet Renamon."

"_Your_ Renamon!" Wolfemon growled heatedly, his fists shaking with fury, "why you filthy beast!"

Wolfemon formed a fire ball in the palm of his hands and was about to attack Renomon with it when…..

"No Wolfemon! DON'T ATTACK!" shouted Renamon forcefully leaping infront of Wolfemon.

Wolfemon immediately stopped his attack and abruptly his eyes softened at the sight of Renamon.

"Renamon. You're alright! Thank goodness," Wolfemon said gladly as he embraced Renamon.

"Yes Wolfemon, I'm fine," Renamon said returning the hug, "but please don't hurt Renomon."

"Renomon? You mean that ignorant thing," Wolfemon snarled pointing a finger at the hooded Renomon.

"Yes. Please don't hurt him," Renamon begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Wolfemon asked suspiciously.

"Because he's with me," Renamon replied.

"He's….what!" Wolfemon shouted taken aback.

"He's with me," Renamon repeated, "Renomon is not a threat Wolfemon. Trust me, I know he isn't."

"You know him?" Wolfemon said still appalled, "how?"

"I'll explain that later," Renamon answered quickly, "but for now…please don't hurt Renomon."

Wolfemon glanced over at the hooded Renomon and then at Renamon, whose cobalt eyes were filled with beseech. Wolfemon then sighed. "Alright," he answered, "I won't harm him."

"Thank you," Renamon said smiling at Wolfemon gratefully.

"Renamon? Renamon! Are you okay?" Rika asked concernedly as she jumped on her digimon partner.

"Yes…Rika," Renamon managed to choke out, "I'm fine."

"Thank god," Rika said in relief as she let go of her digimon.

"You had us all worried back there Renamon," Henry said to the vixen digimon.

"Please! I wasn't worried about Renamon at all," said Kenta boldly.

"Right," said Ai and Mako sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kenta said staring down at the two twins. Both Ai and Mako grinned innocently.

"Anyway," Takato said changing the subject, "how did you escape that last spike Renamon?"

"I didn't Takato," Renamon answered honestly, "to tell you the truth, I was rescued."

"Rescued?" said Terriermon all of sudden flying on top of Renamon's head, "by whom?"

"Let me guess….Wolfemon?" asked Monodramon perceptibly. The other digimon giggled.

"Actually…no," Renamon said, "I was truly saved by Renomon, Monodramon."

"Renomon? What da heck is a Renomon?" asked Impmon.

"I believe Renamon was referring to me," Renomon explained, "Hi I'm Renomon."

Renomon extended a cloaked hand to shake Impmon's. Impmon just stared at Renamon's hand but did not shake it. Renomon observed Impmon's hesitance.

"Is there something wrong my small friend?" Renomon inquired under his cloak.

"Yeah, there is," Impmon answered, "sorry for being rude but I don't usually shake other people's hands before I see their face first."

"I beg your pardon," said Renomon slightly taken aback by Impmon's words.

"What Impmon clearly meant Renomon was to take off the cloak," Renamon explained.

"Oh my cloak," said Renomon understandingly as he removed the hood of his cloak.

But as Renomon revealed his face to the others, to everyone's (except Renamon's) astonishment, Renomon was a Renamon. Well he was not exactly a Renamon, but he did have some similar features to a Renamon. He had a mane just like a Renamon and he also wore the same pair of purple-coloured gloves on his arms. However although Renomon had the same exact characteristics of a Renamon, he still bore differences in colour and appearance. While Renamon was white and yellow in colour, Renomon was not. He was light brown and black in colour. Renomon was also an inch taller than Renamon and his eyes were crimson red instead of sapphire blue. And last but not least, while Renamon bore the Ying-Yang symbol on her gloves, Renomon's gloves bore the Alpha-Omega symbol.

Everyone (except Renamon) goggled in disbelief at how alike Renomon was to their vixen comrade, Renamon; and this really made Renomon feel uncomfortable.

"Um? Why is everyone all of a sudden staring at me?" Renomon asked uneasily.

"Sorry to stare Mr. Renomon," Guilmon apologized, "but it's just that……..

"You look like Renamon!" Terriermon blurted out finishing Guilmon's statement.

Renomon chuckled. "I know," Renomon said.

"But how is that possible?" questioned Guardromon.

"Isn't it obvious?" Renomon said, "Renomon are the males and the Renamon are the female."

"We don't get it," said Kazu and Kenta dumbly.

Rika sighed. "Don't you knuckleheads understand anything," Rika said harshly, "what Renomon meant was that Renomon are the masculine kind of their species while Renamon are the feminine, am I right?"

"Correct," Renomon replied.

"Oooh," moaned Kazu and Kenta understandingly, "we get it now."

"Right," Takato said raising his eyebrow at Kenta and Kazu.

"Wow! I have never seen a digimon as cool as you are," said Alex staring at Renomon.

"Alex, Renomon is just like Renamon only that he different in colour," Mia said to her little brother, "and besides stop staring at Renomon, it's impolite."

"Sorry," Alex apologized.

"It's okay," Renomon said.

"Whoo! Alex was right, you are cool," said Mako.

"Yeah, you're jwust as cwool as Wolfemon," Susie said.

"What's a Wolfemon?" inquired Renomon.

"That would be me," Wolfemon answered frowning.

"So you are Wolfemon," Renomon said glancing at Wolfemon, "I remember you; you're the one who tried to attack me early."

"Only because I thought you were harming Renamon," Wolfemon said calmly.

"Well I guess we have something else in common my dear friend. We're both, as they say, cool digimon and we both also care _deeply_ for Renamon," Renomon said a smirk cracking on his face.

Wolfemon looked fiercely at Renomon and took a giant step towards him, only to feel Renamon push him backwards. Wolfemon glimpsed at Renamon who gave him a "knock it off" kind of look. Wolfemon snarled at this but remained calm afterwards.

"So Renomon, do you know Renamon?" inquired Jeri.

"Yes I know Renamon. I've known her for a long time," Renomon said smiling at Renamon.

"That's funny, Renamon's never told us anything about you," Henry brought up, "how do you two know each other?"

Renomon opened his mouth to answer Henry's question but Renamon interrupted him.

"It's a very long story Henry," Renamon answered, "a very…very…very long story."

"Really! Well I wouldn't mind hearing it," Wolfemon said to Renamon. Renamon shot back an angry frown at Wolfemon. Wolfemon just smiled simply at the vixen digimon.

"I wouldn't mind hearing your story either Renamon," Guilmon said, "I _love_ long stories."

"So do I," Terriermon jumped in.

"Us too!" shouted Calumon and Marineangemon keenly.

"Yes Renamon, tell us your story," Rika said, "I really want to know how you and Renomon met."

"Well I….I guess I wouldn't mind telling you the entire story," Renamon said finally, "but I'll tell it once we get back to the park."

"Since you put it that way," Takato said, "Let's head back to the park!"

The other tamers and digimon agreed and began walking back to the park.

"Come on Renomon, let's go to the park," Lopmon said to the male vixen digimon, who had not moved from where he was standing.

"Er? I don't know where this park of yours is," Renomon said.

"Don't worry Renomon, it's just around those tree buildings, you can't miss it." Mia said gesturing up at three tall city buildings behind her.

"Alright, if you say so," Renomon said as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his face again. Renomon then bowed to Mia and with a whip of his azure cloak, he disappeared.

"Whoa! Where did Renomon go?" Mia asked.

"After you've given him directions, I'm sure Renomon is already there in the park waiting for us," Renamon answered with an impressed smile, "it was always like Renomon to always be ahead of things."

"Hmmm, that's sounds cool," Mia said a bit impressed herself.

Wolfemon snorted aggressively. "Showoff," he grumbled softly.

* * *

Renamon was indeed right about Renomon. Once the tamers and the digimon had arrived in the park, Renomon was already there, waiting for them infront of a tall oak tree. He was tapping his foot impatiently on the grass but Renomon wore a smirk on his face as he saw everyone.

Once they had settled down in their original picnic spot, the tamers sat down in their picnic table while the digimon sat on the grass. Renomon leaned by another tree while scanning the grass absently with his red orbs.

"Would you like something to drink Renomon?" asked Ryo offering Renomon a glass of cold lemonade.

"No thank you. I'm not all that thirsty," Renamon answered.

"Really? I thought you would be famished after your travel to Shinjuku," Ryo said resting the glass of lemonade back on the table, "which reminds me, where exactly did you come from Renomon?"

"I came from where all digimon come from," Renomon replied, "I came from the digital world. I traveled to here in the Real world from the domicile of the Foxwood Village."

"The Foxwood Village," Terriermon said, "that's…….

"Impossible!" shouted Renamon suddenly.

"Huh?" said everyone staring at Renamon.

"Renomon, the Foxwood Village was destroyed," Renamon said.

"Yes Renamon, it was destroyed," Renomon said, "but during the years, us Renomon and Renamon have migrated to safer grounds where we have rebuilt our habitat and developed a newer community."

Renamon was shocked. "I can't believe it," Renamon said, "the Foxwood Village has been….rebuilt!"

"Renamon, what's wrong?" Rika asked her partner concernedly.

"And what's the Foxwood Village?" Henry asked.

"You mean, you never told them Renamon," Renomon said surprised.

"Told us what?" asked Kazu.

"Renamon, what is he talking about?" Wolfemon said inquisitively staring at the fox-digimon.

Renamon stared at her hands absentmindedly and lowered her head.

"I ask again," Wolfemon said harshly, "what is Renomon talking about Renamon?"

Renamon finally look Wolfemon in the eye. "What Renomon meant was," she said, "is if I have ever told you all…..the story."

"What story?" Monodramon asked.

"The story….of my life," Renamon answered.

"Oh we all know that story Renamon," Terriermon said, "you came to the digital world looking for a tamer…you found Rika….yada… yada… blah…blah…blah!"

"Not that story Terriermon!" Renamon snapped at Terriermon. Terriermon jumped back in fright.

Renamon cooled down and softened to her rabbit-digimon friend.

"Sorry I snapped at you Terriermon," Renamon said apologetically, "it's just that…what I referring to was the other story of my life….my life before I found Rika and became her digimon partner."

"Really! Could you tell us?" asked Alex finding Renamon's story interesting.

"I rather not," Renamon answered sadly, "besides…neither of you will understand."

"We'll never know that until you tell us," said Takato.

"He does have a valid point Renamon," said Renomon, "they must all know for either of them to understand."

"You're right," Renamon said truthfully, "fine…I shall tell you all everything."

Renamon got off the grass and began pacing as she told everyone the whole story of her life.

"Before I found Rika … before I became a digimon partner ……before I even stepped foot in the Real world…..I lived in the digital world," Renamon explained, "I was born in the peaceful domicile of the Foxwood Village. The Foxwood Village was a place in the digital world where all Reremon and Foxenmon were born and raised to become strong Renamon and Renomon.. The years I spent in the Foxwood Village were the best years of my life; frolicking in the fields, playing with the other little Reremon and Foxenmon. It was a true paradise! But the best day of my life in the Foxwood Village was when I had witnessed the birth of my baby sister, Reremon,"

"You had a baby sister?" Terriermon interrupted.

"Yes, her name was Reremon," Renamon continued, "she was the most adorable Reremon in the whole village…at least to me that is. Reremon always use to look up to me as her older sister. I loved her very much, with all my heart and soul. But they say all good things come to an end. That's what happened to Reremon."

"What…happened to Reremon?" inquired Jeri.

"What happened to Reremon…she _died_! That's what happened," Renamon answered sadly, "Reremon was killed in the fire that destroyed the Foxwood village and the worst thing about it is, Reremon died because of me."

"That's not true Renamon," Guilmon said.

"No it is true," Renomon said, "Reremon did die in the flames that killed our home but…it's not _your_ fault that she died Renamon; we both know who to blame. It's Firestegosmon."

"Firestegosmon! You mean the same Firestegosmon that rampaged through our city a moment ago," Takato said.

"Yes it was him," Renamon said frowning, "Firestegosmon was the real digimon who destroyed the Foxwood Village and killed my sister."

"You see everyone, Firestegosmon had come to our village one day and had demanded for us to give him all the food in our village because he was hungry," Renomon explained, "but being us Renomon and Renamon, we could not possibly give Firestegosmon all of our precious food so we denied his demand. But after that, Firestegosmon was furious. He told us that he would get his revenge on our village and he did. In the middle of the night of that same day, Firestegosmon had returned to our village but that time he had brought some other digimon with him : Ankylomon and Skullgreymon. Together, the three of them pulverized and burnt our village to the ground. The Renamon and Renomon of our village tried their best to fight off our three enemies but… they were just too strong for us. We were easy defeated."

"That sounds terrible," Mia said.

"It is," Renomon said disappointed, "most of my friends and family were deleted in that disgusting battle. It was the beginning of the fall of the Renomon and Renamon species."

"Man, that's…brutal," Kazu uttered.

"But Renamon, you never told us how your sister really died. I mean, how did she get near fire?" inquired Gabumon.

"She was trapped," Renamon answered, "trapped in the flames of our own home."

**FLASHBACK………**

**Renamon:** _Reremon and I were asleep in out little hut when we heard the desperate cries for help from our fellow Renomon and Renamon. Realizing that my kind needed assistance, I went off to help them, leaving Reremon alone in our hut. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made. Once I had left Reremon by herself that was when Firestegosmon seized his chance to strike. He attacked our hut with a fireball and the whole place busted into flames, with Reremon in it, screaming for her life._

_The poor little thing; she was trapped!_

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

"I heard my sister calling for me," Renamon continued, "but when I had gone to save her, Firestegosmon had blocked my path and immediately attacked me. I was blown off the edge of a cliff by the attack. I could have heard the desperate screams of my sister and the loud laughing of Firestegosmon as I fell down but I did not know what happened next because the next thing I knew, I was knocked unconscious,"

Renamon stopped pacing. "But when I had woken up the other day," Renamon went on, "I had eagerly climbed the mountain to my village. But do you know what I saw?"

"Hmmm…a jar of peanut butter?" Guilmon suggested.

Guardromon nudged Guilmon in the ribs and Guilmon rubbed his rib cage. Luckily for Guilmon, Renamon did not hear what he had said for she continued to speak.

"What I saw," Renamon carried on, "was the end of the Foxwood Village. Everything was in ruins! The huts were burnt to ashes….the fields were trampled! Everything was destroyed! But the worst thing about it all was…there were no more Renamon and Renomon in sight. I was the only one there. I had searched everywhere in the ruins. But there were no sign of any Renamon….or Renomon and most horrible of all…no sign of Reremon. I was left alone…by myself and from that day, I had been forced to live a life of loneliness."

A single tear drop ran down the side of Renamon's face, her entire body trembling. "I had lost everything that day. My home….my family….my friends…EVERYTHING," Renamon said, "and I dreaded to ever think about that day again."

"Poor Wenamon," Susie said sympathetically.

"Poor Wenamon, is right." Henry said agreeing with his younger sister.

"That was such a sad story Renamon," Guadromon said, "oh…I think I'm gonna cry."

"Please don't," Kazu said in an annoyed tone.

"Geez Renamon, I didn't know you had such a horrible past-life," Impmon said, "and I thought I was the only one with problems like that."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about any of this Renamon?" asked Rika to her digimon.

"Because I had made a promise to myself," Renamon answered, "I promised myself that I would never recap on that terrible day. I said I would put my past behind me but…you know what they say: your past will always come back to haunt you in the end."

"Awh Renamon," Wolfemon said comfortingly as he placed his hand on Renamon's left shoulder.

Renamon beamed at Wolfemon.

"Yes. You poor dear," said Renomon placing his hand on Renamon's other shoulder. Renamon looked over and smiled at Renomon as well. Wolfemon glowered with envy at this.

"You know, this reminds me of something," Wolfemon said, "you never got to tell us how you and Renomon know one another, Renamon. Care to explain?"

Renamon went pale. "Well…uh? You see Wolfemon," Renamon stammered but she was interrupted by Renomon. "Oh no Renamon sweetheart, let me tell them." Renomon said gaily.

"Sweetheart!" Wolfemon grumbled silently, glaring at Renomon.

"You see my dear friends," Renomon said, "back in our village of Foxwood, there was a traditional rule. It stated that any Renomon and Renamon who were born on the same day should become mates. Both Renamon and I were born on the first day of spring in the digital world."

"You were both born on the same day," said Mako.

"So…does that make you too…" Takato trailed.

"Mates? Yes," Renomon answered keenly.

"Wow Renamon and Renomon, what a cute couple," said Ai gleefully.

"You know, never in my years would I have ever thought that Renamon could have a social life, now I know the truth," Rika said with a big grin.

"Yes, Renamon wasn't always the Renamon who liked relationships but…after she spent a day with me, she easily softened and we both fell in love, isn't that right Renamon?" said Renomon charmingly looking dreamily at Renamon while holding her hand.

"R…Right," Renamon answered smiling uneasily.

"Uh oh! This does not sound right," Lopmon whispered to Terriermon who highly agreed with her. Terriermon then glanced at Wolfemon, who seemed to have frozen in time, for he was standing as still as a stink with her eyes opened widely in shock.

"So…you and Renamon are……mates, right Renomon?" Wolfemon managed to choke out.

"Yes we are," answered Renomon still staring dream-eyed at Renamon, who looked uncomfortable.

"I see," Wolfemon said, "um…Renamon, could I talk to you for a moment…in private?"

"Sure," Renamon answered pulling her hand out of Renomon's grasp before following Wolfemon.

Renomon stared at Renamon and Wolfemon as they walked away from the group and narrowed his eyes in an envious glance.

* * *

"Did you want to speak to me Wolfemon?" Renamon said to Wolfemon.

The two digimon had been walking as far away from the others for the past fifteen minutes and after a long while Wolfemon had stopped with his back turned to Renamon.

Wolfemon did not answer Renamon's statement. Renamon stared at the wolf-digimon.

"Did you want to speak to me Wolfemon?" Renamon repeated.

"Yes…I wanted to talk to you Renamon," Wolfemon said alas in a harsh tone, "but I only have one thing to ask you. What kind of _ridiculous folly_ are you trying to play on me!"

"What! What are you talking about Wolfemon?" Renamon said stunned.

"You know very well what I am talking about," Wolfemon answered turning to face Renamon, "I may be colorblind Renamon but I am certainly not deaf. Why didn't you ever tell me that you had another male digimon in your life!"

"What! You mean Renomon!" Renamon said appallingly, "Wolfemon if you are referring to Renomon then you are definitely wrong. I don't like Renomon."

"Really Renamon. You don't like Renomon and I was created yesterday," Wolfemon said sarcastically.

"That was not funny Wolfemon," Renamon said with a frown.

"I was not trying to be," Wolfemon said, "Renamon, if you don't like Renomon then why did he say that the two of you are mates and how much the both of you loved one another."

"That's because we were mates and we were in love with each other Wolfemon," Renamon blurted, "but the key word there is '_were_' Wolfemon. Renomon _use_ to be my mate and I _use_ to love him but I don't anyone more because I've moved on and met someone better and that someone is you."

"Hmmm…you sure about that?" Wolfemon said as he began circling around Renamon.

"Of course I am," Renamon answered looking at Wolfemon strangely, "why do you ask?"

"Because I couldn't help noticing that you only kept giving Renomon that lovingly look of yours which…I thought you only gave me."

"What? I never gave Renomon any lovingly look!" Renamon said taken aback.

"Yes you did when you had first met him today," Wolfemon said, "you looked at him…happily…joyfully…as if you were really glad to see his face."

"Well…you were right about one thing Wolfemon," Renamon said rubbing her elbows, "I was very glad to see Renomon's face again."

"You…were?" Wolfemon said with slight disappointment in his tone.

"Yes I was," Renamon said, "it has been over four years since I have seen another Renomon, Wolfemon. After the Foxwood Village was destroyed, I immediately thought I was the last of my kind but now… I know the truth,"

Renamon then stared up at the sky. "Thanks to Renomon, I know that my kind still exist and that makes me real happy," Renamon continued, "happy that I am no longer the only Renamon in the digital world and that my kind still lives."

A happy teardrop ran down Renamon cheek but she ignored it as she continued to stare at the clouds distantly. "Don't you see Wolfemon? I am really happy?" Renamon said with a smile.

Wolfemon stared at Renamon for a while and did not utter a word. He then looked up at the clouds himself. "Well I am glad for you Renamon," Wolfemon said, "glad to see how much you care for your kind and…….

"Renomon," Renamon said ending Wolfemon's sentence, "I know you were going to say that."

Wolfemon gave a soft "humph" as he folded his arms and leaned against a tree, now glaring at the grass absentmindedly. Renamon could not help but smirk at this.

"You know Wolfemon; I could not help but notice myself that you might seem a little _jealous_ that Renomon and I used to be so close and in love. Am I right or wrong?" Renamon said with the same smirk on her face.

Wolfemon's head snapped up and he looked directly at Renamon. "Me? Jealous of Renomon! Now that is an insult," Wolfemon answered, "there is no possible way that I am jealous of that digimon."

"Really! Are you sure about that?" Renamon said continuing to smirk.

"Yes I am," Wolfemon answered, "I am just angry at the fact that…you use to be so close with Renomon, probably even closer than you are with me."

"Oh Wolfemon, you know that's not true, don't you?" Renamon asked.

"Of course I know that," Wolfemon said, "but…….

"But nothing," Renamon interrupted placing a finger to Wolfemon's lips, "Wolfemon, there is no other male digimon out there that I care more about than you."

"Really?" Wolfemon asked.

"Absolutely," Renamon answered.

"Then…prove it." Wolfemon said.

Renamon smiled at Wolfemon as she wrapped her arms around Wolfemon's neck and pulled his face closer to hers. Renamon rubbed her cheeks against Wolfemon's while purring passionately. Afterwards, Renamon pulled away from Wolfemon and look at his face expression. Wolfemon had a goofy grin on her face and his cheeks looked rather flushed.

"Okay…you have made your point," Wolfemon said with the same goofy grin. Renamon giggled at this.

Wolfemon then reached out and grabbed Renamon by her waist before pulling her in to a tight embrace. Renomon giggled a bit more at the wolf's sudden case of action. Wolfemon smiled at Renamon's giggling as he leaned in closer to her. Seeing this coming, Renamon stopped her giggling and did the same. Both digimon leaned their faces closer and closer to one another, either of them slowly closing their eyes. Closer…and closer they got to one another………….

Nothing could have stopped them from doing what they were just about to do….well except for _one_ thing!

"Renamon! Are you there?" asked a sudden familiar voice.

Quickly springing apart from each other, Renamon and Wolfemon looked around at their intruder only to find Renomon.

"Oh Renamon! Thank goodness, I found you," Renomon said pushing past Wolfemon to smile at Renamon.

Wolfemon snarled. "Hi Renomon, what seems to be the problem?" Renamon inquired.

"Oh nothing's a problem," Renomon answered, "I just needed to get away from that dinosaur fellow, Guilmon. He keeps nagging at me about something called _peanut butter_. But the way, what is peanut butter anyway?"

"Er? It's something that the humans in this world use to put on their food to make it taste better," Renamon answered.

"Oh! Sounds fascinating!" Renomon said keenly. Renamon smiled at him.

Renomon then glimpsed at Wolfemon, who was seemingly staring back at him coldly.

"Is there something the matter Wolfemon?" Renomon asked coolly.

"Yes there is something the matter," Wolfemon answered as he tried to keep his cool, "didn't they ever teach you not to interrupt other digimon in their private moments back at the Foxwood Village."

"Oh! Did I interrupt you and Renamon? So sorry!" Renomon apologized though with hint of mockery.

"You don't sound so sorry," Wolfemon said.

"Well I am," Renomon answered, "and by the way Wolfemon, didn't they teach you to forgive others where you were born."

"I wasn't born anywhere in the digital world," Wolfemon said serenely.

"Oh. Then I guess you were born in the wild with the other filthy beasts," Renomon said.

"Renomon!" Renamon said staring at the brown vixen digimon, shocked at his statement.

Wolfemon growled angrily and folded his tightly. "Why you audacious incoherent b…," Wolfemon began but he trailed off when there was an unexpected rustling in the bushes.

Wolfemon quickly reverted his attention to the bushes. "Who goes there!" Wolfemon yelled, "Show yourself this instant!"

"Momentie Wolfemon. It's only me," came the voice of Terriermon as he came out of the bushes.

Wolfemon stared at the rabbit-like digimon. "Terriermon, what are you doing here?" Wolfemon inquired.

"Why else would I be here? I'm here with a message, duh!" Terriermon answered, "Henry and the other tamers are packing up their picnic. They said that it is time for us to go."

"Thanks for the message Terriermon," Renamon said.

"You're welcome," Terriermon answered with a toothy grin.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now, isn't it Renomon?" Renamon said turning to Renomon.

Renomon sighed. "Yes, I guess it is," Renomon said sadly, "unless…you and I could meet sometime Renamon, you know… to talk about old times."

"That will be splendid," Renamon said delightedly, "when and where do you suggest that we should meet?"

"Hmmm…I don't know," Renomon said thinking, "how bout around midnight tomorrow night in this very park?"

"Tomorrow night?" Renamon said unsurely.

"My dear Renamon, you sound uncertain. Do you have some sort of _other plans_ tomorrow night?" Renomon asked.

Renamon opened her mouth to answer but it was Wolfemon who spoke.

"Yes she does have other plans," Wolfemon answered.

"Really! Other plans with whom?" Renomon asked a bit stern in his tone.

"With me," Wolfemon answered taking a step closer until he was face to face with Renomon.

Renomon narrowed his crimson eyes at Wolfemon in a glare. "I see," he said, his eyes locked on Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon! Renomon! Please, do not do this," Renamon said pushing the two males apart. Renamon then looked at Renomon. "Renomon, I do have plans with Wolfemon," Renamon said, "but since it is you, I would make an exception."

"Are you saying that you will meet me?" Renomon asked.

"Yes I will," Renamon replied.

A smile cracked on Renomon's face as he looked at Wolfemon, who was now staring at Renamon in shock.

"What! But Renamon," Wolfemon said, "what about…our plans together?"

Renamon sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Wolfemon," Renamon said, "but I am afraid that you and I will have to postpone our plans for another second night. You see, Renomon is right. We do need to catch up on things and I really want to ask him many questions about my old home, the Foxwood Village,"

Wolfemon snorted aggressively and turned his back to Renamon angrily. Renamon sighed and placed her hand on Wolfemon's shoulder.

"Oh Wolfemon, don't you see. Getting answers about my home village is really important to me and talking to Renomon is the only way I can get them," Renamon said, "do you understand that?"

"Yes I do understand," Wolfemon replied glancing back at Renamon. Wolfemon then lowered his voice so only Renamon could here him. "But are you sure that this little meeting of yours is only for one night?" Wolfemon inquired softly.

Renamon chuckled a bit and nodded. Wolfemon then sighed.

"Then if it's only for one night then by all means… go ahead," Wolfemon said.

"Thank you Wolfemon," Renamon said gratefully hugging Wolfemon.

"You're welcome," Wolfemon said smiling a bit to himself.

"So…is it official? Are you and I going to meet or not?" Renomon asked.

"Yes Renomon, we will meet," Renamon answered, "at midnight tomorrow night in the Shinjuku Park."

"Splendid," Renomon said, "so until then Renamon?"

"Until then," Renamon answered.

Renomon beamed at Renamon before he whipped his cloak around him again and disappeared into thin air. Renamon stared after Renomon with a smile on her face and Wolfemon just sulked at this.

"And…….speaking of leaving. Don't you guys think that we should leave too," said Terriermon.

Both Renomon and Wolfemon jumped at the sound of Terriermon's voice.

"Terriermon, how long have you been there?" Renamon asked staring at the rabbit digimon.

Terriermon placed his hands on his hips "Hello! I have been standing here listening to you guys the whole time," Terriermon said, " I just did not say anything."

"Really? Now that is a first," Wolfemon said.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Wolfemon," Terriermon said mockingly.

Renamon laughed at both digimon. "Ha! Ha! Come on you too, let's go," Renamon laughed walking past Terriermon and Wolfemon and heading back to the others.

Both Wolfemon and Terriermon glanced at one another and then at Renamon before following her.

**

* * *

**

**MistressPC:** Okay! This was the longest chapter in the story so far and I know that. But hey! Chapter 6 is still coming up! And in that chapter, there is gonna be a little… _twist _at the end. But I'm not gonna tell ya because that will spoil the _surprise_. Don't forget to review!


	6. Old Feelings Returning

**CHAPTER SIX: OLD FEELINGS RETURNING**

It was the other second nighttime in the week: Friday night. It was nearly midnight and while other people slept peacefully in the facilities of their secure homes, a very disturbed Wolfemon sat on top the balcony of his tamer's home. He was busy gazing up at the moon while fumbling absently with the spiked black cuffs he wore on his hand. And while he did this, Wolfemon could not help but think about…..her and…._him_!

"Why did I allow her to go meet him," Wolfemon thought miserably, "I mean, yes she did say that the two of them were just going to talk about the past but for some reason…I don't think that's the only thing that they are going to do."

Wolfemon sighed exasperatedly as he continued to gaze up at attractive full moon above him. Just then, Wolfemon heard small footsteps that sounded that they were just near him. Wolfemon did not move from where he sat. He just stayed still and waited for his trespasser to step into the moonlight. The trespasser's dark shadow crept closer, its footsteps getting louder but still Wolfemon did not move. When the trespasser had finally stepped into the moonlight, Wolfemon breathed out a sigh of relief as it was only Gabumon. Gabumon was yawning tiredly while he held something in the palm of his clawed hand.

"Hello Gabumon. I'm surprised to see that you are awake," Wolfemon greeted looking down upon the groggy digimon. Gabumon stared blearily at Wolfemon. "Oh…hi Wolfemon," he said.

"What are you doing up so late?" Wolfemon inquired.

"I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to fetch myself a little snack," Gabumon answered rubbing his eyes with one of his hands, "why are you up so late?"

"Just thinking," Wolfemon answered shortly.

"Oh alright," Gabumon said as he took a bit in his little snack. Gabumon chewed the continents of his snack quickly only to gag and spit it out. "Yuck!" Gabumon uttered disgustedly.

Wolfemon heard this sudden comment and out of curiosity, he asked, "What is that you are actually eating Gabumon?"

"It's a peanut butter sandwich," Gabumon answered, "ick! Clearly it isn't as tasty as Guilmon said it was."

Wolfemon sighed. "I don't know why Guilmon likes that stuff so much," Wolfemon muttered.

"Me neither. This stuff is awful," Gabumon said spitting out yet another chewed piece of the sandwich. Gabumon turned to Wolfemon. "Urgh! You want it?" Gabumon asked offering Wolfemon the rest of the sandwich. Wolfemon shook his head to Gabumon's offer.

"No thanks Gabumon," Wolfemon answered, "I don't eat chewed food and another thing…I'm not so hungry."

"Oh okay," Gabumon said as he forcefully began to eat the rest of the peanut butter sandwich, not wanting it to go to waste. As he practically forced the sandwich down his throat, Gabumon glanced up at Wolfemon. He was looking a bit sad in his facial expression and this made Gabumon curious.

"Is there something wrong Wolfemon?" Gabumon asked.

Wolfemon moaned and he looked down at Gabumon again. "If you must know Gabumon…yes there is something wrong," Wolfemon answered, "you see…I have a problem Gabumon."

"What kind of problem?" Gabumon inquired.

"It's nothing," Wolfemon answered looking away quickly, "just forget I even mentioned it."

Gabumon sulked. "Oh come on Wolfemon…tell me your problem. I might be able to help you," Gabumon said helpfully, "I'm good with helping others with their problems."

"You are huh? Well are you sure you could help me with my problem?" Wolfemon said questioningly still not looking Gabumon in the eye.

"Well….I wouldn't be able to help you with whatever problem you have if you don't tell me about it first," Gabumon answered as he forced yet another piece of sandwich down his throat.

Wolfemon then groaned. "Fine, since you put it that way, I will tell you my problem," Wolfemon said finally looking at Gabumon, "my problem has something to do with Renamon and her old friend."

"Who? You mean Renomon?" Gabumon inquired through a mouthful of peanut butter.

Wolfemon winced. "Yes…I mean Renomon," Wolfemon said through gritted teeth.

"So what about Renomon and Renamon?" Gabumon asked swallowing the peanut butter in his mouth but with difficulty.

"I allowed Renamon to meet with Renomon tonight so they could talk about their past life together but for some reason…I'm having doubts about that," Wolfemon answered.

"Well why would you have doubts about that?" Gabumon asked, "don't you trust Renamon?"

"Of course I trust Renamon, why do you think I allowed her to go," Wolfemon replied.

"Then what's the real problem?" Gabumon inquired.

"I don't trust Renomon," Wolfemon replied.

Gabumon stared at Wolfemon. "You don't trust Renomon," Gabumon said, "why?"

"Because something about him just gives me this weird suspicious feeling," Wolfemon answered.

"Well if you didn't trust Renomon, then why still let Renamon meet him?" Gabumon questioned.

"Because she wanted to," Wolfemon replied, "Renamon told me that she had questions about her village that only Renomon could have answered…and that is why I let her go."

"So you let her go and now you're having doubts about it," Gabumon said still staring at Wolfemon.

Wolfemon nodded in response. Gabumon then sighed. "Well Wolfemon…my pity goes out to you but I'm afraid I can't help you with this one," Gabumon said.

"Hmm? But you said you were good with helping other people with their problems," Wolfemon said glancing back at Gabumon.

Gabumon shrugged. "My mistake," he said as he popped the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth.

Wolfemon glared at Gabumon for a second before snorting aggressively and returning his gaze back to the moon. Gabumon took sympathy on him.

"Look Wolfemon, as much as I feel sorry for you and your problem there is absolutely nothing I can do about it," Gabumon answered struggling to speak through more chunks of peanut butter, "but…if there was a way then I could help you."

Wolfemon stopped gazing at the moon and glimpsed back at Gabumon. Gabumon was now trying his best to chew the sticky peanut butter and it was then that it finally hit Wolfemon.

"That's it!" Wolfemon said smacking himself on the forehead, "Gabumon, my friend, I think there is a way that you _can_ help me."

"Really? How?" Gabumon asked through chewing peanut butter.

"By doing me a small favor." Wolfemon answered.

"Uh? What kind of favor?" Gabumon asked.

Wolfemon smirked impishly and Gabumon nearly choked on the peanut butter in her mouth when he saw Wolfemon's smirk. Gabumon then finally gulped down the last of the peanut butter sandwich before staring back at the still smirking Wolfemon. Gabumon swallowed again.

"Uh oh!" Gabumon thought looking at Wolfemon nervously, "something tells me I'm not going to like this favor of his."

* * *

A dark grey howl hooted from on top the branch of a sycamore tree. It was midnight and the moon was beautiful. Its magnificent facade shone luminously in the dark night sky while its refection shimmered gloriously on the surface of the placid lake water. But the moon was not the only figure near the lake. Right near the bank of the lake was a creature; a tall creature with golden yellow and white fur, which seemed to glisten perfectly in the moonlight. That creature was Renamon. 

Renamon stood stably on the bank of the lake. She was looking down at her likeness in the clear lake waters while she absently thumped her long tail on the ground, which fanned a way a few dandelions growing on the bank. Renamon was busily awaiting her fellow friend, Renomon. He had told her to meet him in the Shinjuku Park at midnight. But it was after midnight and Renomon had not arrived as he said he would. Renamon snarled angrily as she stared at the surface of the lake, her own reflection reflecting the anger in her sapphire orbs. Renamon was getting impatient on Renomon's arrival.

"Where is he?" Renamon thought furiously, "he said he would be here exactly at midnight."

A slight breeze brushed against Renamon's fur. She shivered from the coldness of the breeze.

"Grrrr! This is annoying," Renamon growled, "where is Renomon? If he doesn't arrive here in the next minute then I will have no choice than to leave."

"Oh don't leave as yet Renamon, the fun has only just begun," said a voice suddenly.

Renamon turned and gave an annoyed snarl as she saw who it was. It was Renomon.

"Hello Renamon, fine night isn't it?" Renomon said to Renamon greeting her with a keen smile.

"Humph!" Renomon uttered with her back turned to the brown vixen-digimon.

"Is there something the matter Renamon?" Renomon inquired staring at Renamon curiously.

"Yes there is," Renamon answered angrily turning to face Renomon, "you're late Renomon. You said you would be here at midnight and you were three minutes later."

"Whoops! I am so sorry Renamon," Renomon said apologetically, "please accept my apologies for my discourteous tardiness."

Renamon sighed. "Okay," she said, "I forgive you."

"Thank you." Renomon said gratefully bowing to Renamon.

"Well now that you are here," Renamon said, "you want us to get down to our business?"

"Yes, let's … talk Renamon," Renomon answered, "but shall we also take a little walk around the lake while we catch up on old times."

"Sure. That would be good." Renamon answered.

"Splendid," Renomon said with a gleeful smile as he began strolling along the lake bank. Renamon following vigilantly at his side.

* * *

For the last few hours, Renomon and Renamon strolled side by side along the bank of the crystal clear lake. They were both deep in conversation with one another, each discussing and agreeing with the other on different particular topics, though it was Renamon who did most of the talking and discussing. 

"No way? Is that the real truth about Guilmon?" Renomon inquired, interested in another one of the female fox digimon's tales.

"Yes it's true alright," Renamon answered grinning, "Guilmon does really hug up a jar of peanut butter when he's sleeping."

Renomon laughed. "Ha! Ha! But how do you know of this Renamon?" Renomon asked.

"It's simple," Renamon answered, "one day when I could not control my phasing and teleporting abilities, I accidentally phased in on Guilmon in his little hideout and found him sleeping while hugging up a jar of peanut butter like a stuffed animal teddy bear."

"What is a teddy-bear?" Renomon asked.

"It's a sort of plaything that the human children play with and sometimes hug up against them when they are asleep," Renamon answered, "and I think they also talk to these small playthings because Guilmon was mumbling something to his while he was dreaming."

"Ha! Fascinating," Renomon chuckled, "does your friend Guilmon know that you know about him and his little…plaything?"

"Of course he does," Renamon answered, "that is why he begged on his knees for me not to utter this to another soul, especially Terriermon and Impmon."

"Then if this is supposed to be a secret, why are you telling me?" Renomon said dubiously.

Renamon smirked. "Because I know that I can trust you, isn't that right?" she said.

"Right," Renomon answered beaming at Renamon. Renamon smiled back at Renomon before she stopped near a small patch of grass close to the water. There, Renamon took a seat and began to admire the crystal clear water infront of her. Renomon walked over and sat beside the yellow vixen.

"So apart from me, is there anyone else who you blurted out Guilmon so called secret to?" Renomon asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is," Renamon answered her attention still on the glistening lake water.

"Who is it then?" Renomon inquired as he continued staring at Renamon.

Renamon heaved a sigh and answered slowly, "Wolfemon."

"Wolfemon!" Renomon said taken aback, "you told that….wolf-beast."

"Yes. I tell Wolfemon everything from my dreams and nightmares to my deep darkest secrets," Renamon answered absentmindedly, "there isn't anything about me that I haven't told Wolfemon; well except for my past that is."

"Wow! You told him…all of that?" Renomon said.

Renamon nodded. Renomon slighted his eyes in an almost…disappointing look.

"You….really…like this Wolfemon fellow, don't you?" Renomon said watching a tiny frog jump into the lake water and disappearing.

"I more than just like him," Renamon answered, "I _love_ him."

Renomon's russet and black ears dropped sadly. "I…see," Renomon uttered, looking out at the reflection of the moon, its brightness flickering marvelously in the clearness of the lake water.

For the past minutes, the two fox-like digimon sat in silence, neither of them saying another word to the other. They both just sat there on the soft grass, either of them admiring the loveliness of the night and also savoring the moment. But after a while the situation began to get a tad uninteresting and soon, it was Renamon who broke the silence.

"Hey Renomon," Renamon said.

"Hmmmm," Renomon moaned in response.

"How come during this whole night, all we've talked about is about me and my life?" Renamon inquired, "how come you haven't told me anything about the Foxwood Village."

Renomon looked Renamon directly in the eyes. "You never asked," he answered smiling.

Renamon blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Renomon said reassuringly, "besides what kind of questions on our village do you have for me?"

"Well first thing I want to know," Renamon said, "did _all_ of the Renamon and Renomon from our village survive the fire or was it just a small amount."

"It was only a few of us, mostly Renomon," Renamon answered, "nearly all of the female Renamon were deleted but some of them managed to survive and with those Renamon, me and a couple more Renomon were able to lead the remaining of our kind away from our crumbling village and to safety."

"How long did it take you and the other Renomon and Renamon to find a new spot to start a new village?" Renamon asked inquisitively.

"About three months, I presume," Renomon answered, "it was a long and treacherous journey. For months, our fellow Renomon, Renamon and I went without food and water. Even when we tried to hunt down and find food, we did not find enough to feed ourselves and this caused many problems. As the days went by, many of the Renamon and Renomon dropped and died from starvation. There were even some days when our fellow comrades resorted to cannibalism."

"Cannibalism!" Renamon said her eyes widening in shock, "you mean…"

"Yes," Renomon answered folding his arms, "our kind tried to devour each other brutally. It was a horrible thing to witness; your own brothers and sisters snapping and slashing at one another before your very eyes. It was beyond doubt the most gruesome thing I have ever seen."

"What happened afterwards?" Renamon asked.

"A miracle," Renomon answered smiling, "just when the last of our kind and I were about to give up on our quest, we finally came across an abandoned land. It was quite a large piece of land; large enough for us to start to rebuild our new home village. But the best thing about the space was that it was rich in fertile soil, good for growing crops and new flower fields. It was the perfect spot…a true paradise."

"So after you all found the land, you started to rebuild our village, am I right?" Renamon said.

"Absolutely," Renomon replied.

"How long did it take you and the last of our people to rebuild our new haven?" Renamon inquired.

"About….six months I presume," Renomon answered.

"Was it hard to rebuild the village?" asked Renamon.

"Yes, it was very tough to reconstruct the Foxwood Village especially since we had very few Renomon and Renamon to help," Renomon explained, "but as the days, weeks and months past, we were finally able to recreate our new wonderful haven."

"Is the new Foxwood Village just as wonderful as the old one was?" Renamon asked.

"It sure is," Renomon answered, "infact, it's even better. Our village now has bigger huts and lovelier flower fields. But that is not the only new thing in our village. Thanks to one of the survived Renomon, our new village now has a lovely waterfall which leads into a nearby river, so we have all the pure water we could get."

"That's amazing," Renamon said beaming, "the baby Reremon, Pokomon, Foxenmon and Kitsunemon must really enjoy playing in that waterfall."

"They sure do…and I do too," Renomon said laughing at his joke.

Renamon smiled at Renomon but then her expression got depressed. Renomon seemed to notice this.

"What's the matter Renamon?" Renomon inquired, "why the long face all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing to worry about Renomon," Renamon answered, "it's just that…I was thinking about the new baby fox digimon in our village and…how much they remind me of……Reremon."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Renomon said looking the vixen digimon in the eye.

Renamon nodded. "Of course I miss her," she answered, "I think about her every chance I get. But I don't know why I truly bother thinking about Reremon when I already know the truth. That she is gone from this world and she is never coming back, no matter how many times I pray that she would."

"You really think that she is gone?" Renomon queried.

"Yes," Renamon answered miserably hugging up her legs against her chest.

Renomon then glanced down at the ground. "Renamon," he said.

"Mmmm," Renamon moaned in reply.

"What if I told you that…somehow Reremon...survived that fire that burned our old village," Renomon said.

Renamon's head snapped up as she stared at Renomon. "What!" Renamon uttered, "Renomon…are you saying that…Reremon…is….

"Alive," Renomon finished, "yes."

Renamon became breathless. "But…she was trapped in the fire that was burning our hut," Renamon said, "and she was just a baby. How could she have gotten out of that fire on her own?"

"She didn't," Renomon said, "Reremon was only able to get out of the burning hut because I had saved her."

**_FLASHBACK………_**

**Renomon**: _I came to your sister's aid when I heard her loud cries for help. It was a good thing I came; your hut was almost completely engulfed in the flames. But unfortunately for me, I found myself in an epic battle of life and death against the conniving Firestegosmon. We each threw our attacks one after the other. But in the end, I was able to paralyze Firestegosmon with my Ice Punch attack long enough for me to teleport inside the burning hut and rescue Reremon._

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

"So you see Renamon, your sister Reremon is pretty safe, especially in the new Foxwood Village," Renomon finished.

Renamon burst into happy tears. "I…don't believe it," Renamon said, "after all these years, I find out that my beloved sister is alive! That she is actually…alive. Renomon, why didn't you tell me this good news before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Renomon answered with a smile, "besides; I didn't want you to cry infront of your digimon and human comrades."

"Oh Renomon," Renamon said teary-eyed as she embraced Renomon happily. Renomon smiled and returned the hug. Renamon then released Renomon.

"So tell me Renomon," Renamon said, "how is she? How is Reremon?"

"Well…first things first. I wouldn't call your sister Reremon anymore if I were you," Renomon answered.

"Really," Renamon said, "so…how is my sister, _Pokomon _then?"

"No even Pokomon, Renamon," Renomon said.

Renamon looked wide-eyed. "You mean…," Renamon muttered.

"Yes. Renamon, your sister Reremon is now a full-grown Renamon herself," Renomon finished.

"What! Reremon is a Renamon. That's wonderful!" Renamon exclaimed gleefully, "but I must know, who trained and raised her while I was gone?"

"I did," Renomon answered, "after I had rescued your sister, I immediately took her in and raised her to be the fine young Renamon that she is now."

"Really now; is she any good in combat and defending herself?" Renamon asked.

"She is just as good as her older sister," Renomon answered.

Renamon smiled. "Well congratulations Mr. Renomon," she said, "you have now made me homesick."

Renomon laughed. "You really miss the Foxwood Village, don't you?" he said.

"Yes I do," Renamon answered, "if only I could go there again. I could see my sister and all my other Renamon and Renomon friends."

"Well…maybe you can," Renomon said.

"What are talking about Renomon?" Renamon asked.

"What I mean is if you miss the Foxwood Village so much then why don't you go back," Renomon implied.

"What? Go back to the Foxwood Village!" Renamon said surprised, "oh I can't do that Renomon."

"Why can't you?" Renamon said, "the Foxwood Village is your home after all."

"Yes but…the Real world is my home too Renomon," Renamon said, "I have so many people who care about me here. Like Rika, my tamer, all my human and digimon friends and of course…Wolfemon."

"You mean your new _boyfriend_." Renomon muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Renamon said a tiny blush appearing on her cheeks, "he is very special to me."

"I see," Renomon uttered looking away from Renamon, "Renamon?"

"Yes." Renamon said.

"I have a confession to make," Renomon spoke.

"What is it?" Renamon said looking at the side of Renomon's face with a sense of curiosity.

Renomon finally seized the courage to look Renamon in the eye again, his expression filled with a yearning that Renamon had never seen before in her life.

"For the past years," Renomon began, "I lived in the Foxwood Village; the new one not the old one…and all I could think about apart from raising Reremon was a certain Renamon. This particular Renamon was the most beautiful Renamon that I have ever laid my eyes on. She was a Renamon of bravery and strength and I, Renomon, was deeply in love with this certain Renamon,"

Renomon then stood up and continued his story while staring out at the moon's refection in the water. "But," Renomon said, "when I had heard the news that this certain Renamon was missing from our village, my heart could not help but feel crushed. However, that did not prevent me from still loving this certain Renamon. And as yet another year past, I finally gave into my desired love for this Renamon and set out on a quest to find her. As the days past me by, I searched for this Renamon. Even when the evil coercions like the D-Reaper and the Bedlam threatened the Digital World, I still managed to continue my search for this Renamon. And as more days past, I thought to myself that I would have never found this special Renamon who I adored so much, at least until now."

Renomon glanced back at Renamon, who was staring at him, her sapphire orbs full with incredulity. Renomon then knelt down infront of Renamon and took both of her hands into his.

"Renamon," Renomon spoke, "the certain Renamon I was talking about was you."

"Renomon," Renamon uttered but Renomon but a finger to her lips to stop her.

"No let me speak," Renomon said, "Renamon, I love you very much. I always have and I traveled all this way, just to tell you that."

Renamon removed Renomon's finger from off her lip. "Oh Renomon," she said, "all that you just said…you don't mean that, don't you?"

"Don't mean it?" Renomon said taken aback, "of course I meant it. Renamon I do love you very much. I even bought you this to express my love for you."

Renomon then held out his right hand and out of nowhere, a medium sized pink diamond rock appeared right in the palm of his hands.

"For you," Renomon said dropping the pink diamond rock in Renamon's hands.

Renamon goggled at the rock. "Oh my goodness! This is a pink Cataylite stone," Renamon said, "I haven't seen one of these since one of my old Renamon friends gave one to me when I had just digi-evolved to a Renamon. Though that Cataylite stone was yellow."

"Meaning _congratulations_ for digi-evolving," Renomon explained.

"Exactly," Renamon said.

"Do you remember what the pink Cataylite stone stands for?" Renomon asked.

"Of course I do," Renamon replied, "it means _love_."

"Exactly," said Renomon stroking Renamon's cheek contentedly.

Renamon froze at the shock at this unexpected feat of action.

"(Ahem) Well Renomon…as flattering as this moment may seem. I'd just have to…past on your generous offer," Renamon uttered placing the pink Cataylite stone back in Renomon's hand.

"What?" Renomon explained in an appalled tone, "but Renamon I love you."

"I know Renomon but unfortunately, I don't love you," Renamon said.

"I don't believe this!" Renomon spoke, "when you were back in the Foxwood Village, you were just as in love with me as I am with you."

"Yes but…that was in the past Renomon," Renamon said, "now I have moved on to another male digimon who I love very much."

"And who may that be? That beast digimon you were talking about earlier," Renomon said angrily, "what's his name again? Woofmon!"

Renamon gritted her teeth. "His name is Wolfemon," Renamon said glaring at Renomon furiously, "and he is not a BEAST!"

"Oh please! Every part of that mangy digimon screams BEAST! For heaven's sake, he's a wolf," Renomon snarled.

"So what if he is a wolf," Renamon said, "that doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"You do, do you?" Renomon said eyeing Renamon in the face.

"Yes I do," Renamon answered forcefully.

Renomon gazed at Renamon before getting up and walking to the edge of the back. There, he stood silently. Renamon stared at the back of Renomon as he stared down at his own reflection in the water.

"Does he love you," Renomon spoke alas.

"What?" Renamon said caught by the surprise at the sudden question.

"You heard me. Does Wolfemon love you as much as you love him?" Renomon repeated.

"Yes he does," Renamon answered calmly.

"Really," Renomon murmured, "well how has Wolfemon shown his love for you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Renamon said confusedly.

"Don't play dumb with me Renamon," Renomon said, "has this Wolfemon ever shown any signs of love for you? Like for example…whenever you need assistance, has he always been there to help you?"

"Yes, he has." Renamon answered.

"I see," Renomon said, "well has he ever been there for you whenever you were ill or depressed?"

"Of course," Renamon responded, "Wolfemon has always been there at my side because he loves me."

"You really think so?" Renomon said.

"I know so," Renamon answered assertively.

Renomon sneered. "Alright…okay," he said, "but I just have one more question to ask. Since that Wolfemon fellow loves you so much, has he ever told you how much he loves you?"

"Obviously yes," Renamon replied, "Wolfemon has told me that he loves me."

"What were his exact words to you?" Renomon questioned.

"What does that have to do with how much Wolfemon loves me?" Renamon said, "and most importantly, why are you asking me so many questions about mine and Wolfemon's relationship?"

"Because never in the history of digital life has a Renamon fallen in love with another digimon other than a Renomon. It's just never been done," Renomon answered, "and I just want to know if this Wolfemon loves you as much as you _think _he does."

"I don't think, I know," Renamon said.

"Really now. So tell me my dear Renamon, did Wolfemon tell you that he loves you?" Renomon inquired.

"Yes," Renamon answered.

"Were his exact words the words that you have been longing to hear from him? Were his exact words 'I love you'?" Renomon asked.

"Ye…wait a minute," Renamon said thinking, "no…actually no."

Renamon thought back to the night when she and Wolfemon confessed their feelings for each other, and the exact words Wolfemon said to her that special moment.

**_FL ASHBACK………_**

**Wolfemon:** _Renamon…I care for you deeply_

**END OF FLASHBACK……..**

The words Wolfemon said to her echoed loudly in Renamon's mind and she thought about this seriously.

"_I care for you deeply_. Those were Wolfemon's exact words," Renamon thought.

"So Renamon, did Wolfemon tell you 'I love you' or not?" Renomon asked.

"No," Renamon answered, "his exact words were _I care for you deeply_ not _I love you_."

"Oh now, there is your problem Renamon," Renomon said, "who could love a male digimon who doesn't love them back."

"But Wolfemon loves me," Renamon said, "he said that he cared deeply for me and that definitely means that he loves me as much as I love him."

"No it doesn't Renamon," Renomon said, "you see, love and care are two different words which possibly have different meanings. So if Wolfemon said that he loves you then it means he loves you. But if Wolfemon says that he cares for you then…that could only mean one other thing. That he cares for you but does not really love you the way you want him to."

"Oh dear, Renomon is…RIGHT!" Renamon thought, "Wolfemon never really said that he loved me, only that he cared about me and that's a big difference."

Renamon drooped her head in sadness. "Oh my, all this time when I thought that Wolfemon really loved me…he didn't love me at all," Renamon mumbled wretchedly, "I'm such a fool."

Sorrowful tears began to fall from Renamon's azure eyes as she cried bitterly at the horrible truth (or so it may seem). Renomon noticed the female yellow vixen sad weeping and with this, he somewhat smirked with pleasure.

"Awh cheer up Renamon," Renomon said comfortingly, "even if that beast digimon Wolfemon doesn't love you…at least there is someone who does. Me."

Renomon then swiftly wrapped his long tanned and black tail around a sad Renamon's waist and with a slight tug; he pulled Renamon up to his chest in a tight embrace. Renamon looked into Renomon's cherry eyes with a sense of amazement.

"Renomon, what are you doing?" Renamon said.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Renomon said smiling at Renamon, "I'm comforting you from your unhappiness."

Renamon smiled slightly. "Thank you Renomon," Renamon said gratefully, "but I'm not the type of digimon who gives up on other digimon easily."

"Huh?" Renomon said looking baffled.

"I mean, so what if Wolfemon said that he cared about me instead of I love you," Renamon said, "that still doesn't change the fact that he adores me for who I am and I feel the same way about him."

"So basically what you are trying to say is that you are still in love with Wolfemon." Renomon said.

Renamon nodded in answer and pulled herself out of Renomon's embrace and stepped backward. Renomon snarled angrily. "I see," was all he could manage to say.

Renamon turned her back to Renomon and was about to walk away when Renomon suddenly snatched her hand. Renamon was appalled at this.

"Renomon, what's wrong?" Renamon questioned.

"Er? Tell me my dear Renamon, have you ever been…kissed?" Renomon asked with a rather farcical smirk.

Renamon looked at Renomon somewhat surprised at his question. "No." the fox digimon answered.

"I see," Renomon said his smirk widening, "not even your precious Wolfemon managed to kiss your lovely face."

"No," Renamon answered, "why are you asking me this?"

"Because Renamon, I was just wondering since you little beast boyfriend never kissed you, maybe you would like me to do it instead," Renomon said grinning his same smirk as he all of sudden pulled Renamon into a firm hold that she could not break.

"Renomon! LET GO OF ME AT ONCE!" Renamon shouted trying to push herself away from Renomon.

"No I will not," Renomon said tightening his firm grip around Renamon, "Renamon, when will you understand that I love you and that you and I are meant for each other. We're mates for Pete's sake. And as long as I hold you, I am not going to let you go until you love me."

"Grrrr! You are mad!" Renamon growled angrily at Renomon's face.

"Yes Renamon I am mad," Renomon said, "mad about you."

Renamon's fur stood on end as she growled at Renomon. "Renomon," Renamon shouted crossly, "I demand that you let go of me n…………."

But Renamon's voice trailed off and Renamon gasped as Renomon suddenly planted his lips on hers in a kiss. Renamon was very staggered at Renomon's impulsive case of action. But although she tried hard to break away from Renomon's lip lock, Renamon strangely found herself not being able to resist the temptations of the kiss. Infact, Renamon slowly wrapped her arms around Renomon's neck and pulled him in closer to her, deepening the kiss…much to Renomon's delight. The two foxes shared this passionate kiss for quite awhile until alas, they broke apart. Both digimon were flushed, especially Renamon.

"Well…that was pretty pleasurable, wasn't it my sweet," Renomon said beaming at Renamon.

Renamon stared angrily back at Renomon. "Renomon, you nasty brut," Renamon snarled, "I'll…

"You do what?" Renomon said as he kissed Renamon again, this time slightly.

"I…don't…know," Renamon answered uncertainly.

Renomon chuckled a bit as he pulled Renamon into another deep kiss and once again, she didn't resist.

"Renomon," Renamon moaned, "please…don't make me do this?"

"Do what?" Renomon asked, "I'm just kissing the female I love and want."

"That's the point," Renamon said, "I don't love you."

"Are you sure about that?" Renomon said staring Renamon in the eye.

"What do you possibly mean?" Renamon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Renomon answered, "you love me as much as I love you."

"That's preposterous," Renamon said.

"Is it? Then if it so ridiculous, why did you kiss me?" Renomon said.

"What! You were the one who kiss me!" Renamon retorted.

"True," Renomon said honestly, "but why didn't you push me back or stop me from kissing you? Hmmm?"

"Well I….I….uh?" Renamon stammered.

Renomon laughed to himself. "Ah face it Renamon, you still have feelings for me and you know it," Renomon said holding Renamon's chin up to his face.

Renamon growled irritably at Renomon. How dare he say that she, Renamon, still have feelings for him. Now that was _ludicrous_! But deep down, for some eccentric reason, Renamon seemed to find that statement somewhat true, especially after the previous incident. _"_Well I did kiss him actually," Renamon thought, "hey what am I thinking to myself! He kissed me! But still…why didn't I push him away. Why did I allow myself to give into his passionate lips? Why? Why did I? I'm so confused."

Renamon pushed away Renomon's finger from underneath her chin before turning her back to the brown and black male fox. Then Renamon started to walk away. Renomon stared after her.

"Where are you off to now Renamon?" Renomon inquired.

"I'm going back home to my tamer," Renamon answered sternly, "so I could forget that this whole horrible night ever happened."

"Oh but this night is going to be very hard to forget my dear Renamon," Renomon said, "after all, that kiss…sorry, those _kisses_ that you and I shared together are going to be tattooed on your lips forever."

Renamon snarled and quickened her pace. Renomon followed aimlessly after Renamon.

"Urgh! Go away Renomon!" Renamon snarled noticing the other fox trailing after her, "I'm very angry with you at this moment."

"Ha! Not as angry as your wolf boyfriend is going to be with you when he finds out about tonight's event." Renomon said laughing mischievously.

Renamon stopped dead in her tracks and gawked back at Renomon.

"What!" Renamon exclaimed, "no! Renomon…you wouldn't dare tell Wolfemon about this."

"Of course I wouldn't Renamon. I'm not like that," Renomon answered, "though I would enjoy seeing the look of complete amazement when the so called love of your life finds out that you kissed me."

Renamon sneered. "So…you're not going to tell him." She said.

"No I'm not going to say anything about this to what's his name Renamon," Renomon said, "you are. Because it will seem less painful coming from you since you're his girlfriend. No wait…I'm wrong it wouldn't seem less painful. It will seem _more_. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"That's not funny Renomon!" Renamon growled.

"Actually Renamon, it is funny," Renomon said, "because it's your fault that you fell for my loving charms."

Renamon growled again but this time not as vile because she knew that Renomon was speaking the truth.

"But you know what's even funnier Renamon," Renomon continued to say, "the fact that you lied to that beast lover of yours."

"Lied? I didn't lie to Wolfemon." Renamon said.

"Yes you did," Renomon said insistently, "you told him that all the both of us were going to do was catch up on old times but here we were kissing one another in this very spot."

Renamon frowned but still she knew that Renomon was not telling a lie.

"I wished this whole night never happened," Renamon murmured to herself.

"Well unfortunately for you, it did Renamon," Renomon said, "and eventually you will have to tell Woofmon or whatever his name is about it unless…you're going to lie to him again. Ha! Ha!"

Renamon growled loudly as her head snapped up at Renomon's cackling face.

"This is all your fault!" Renamon screamed, "you kissed me."

"Yes I did. But it's also your fault that you didn't resist," Renomon answered truthfully.

Renamon frowned at Renomon, her body shaking with anger. She had never felt that angry in her whole life though still…a part of Renamon could not help agreeing with the precise Renomon for she knew that he was still correct about her. Renomon gazed into Renamon's angry cerulean eyes and with this, he smirked.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Well I guess I'd best be off now," Renomon said, "good luck admitting the truth Renamon, you would _definitely _need it."

Renamon continued to frown at Renomon. Renomon's smirk widened.

"Adieu!" Renomon said waving farewell to the still frowning and shaking Renomon as he conjured up his cloak. With one last look at the angry Renamon, Renomon whipped his cloak around him and afterwards, he had disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Once Renomon was gone, Renamon had finally calmed herself down. Breathing out slowly, Renamon walked back to the bank of the lake where she glanced down at his face in the water. Her expression was filled with guilt and feeling annoyed at herself, Renamon began pounding her clenched fists on the surface of the water. Droplets of water splashed all over as Renamon cuffed at the lake hardly, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What have I done?" Renamon thought sadly, "I still cannot believe what had just happened. I had kissed…Renomon even though I said that I was in love with Wolfemon. Speaking of Wolfemon, I betrayed him. I betrayed his trust and I betrayed his love. Renomon was right…this whole thing was my fault. Oh Wolfemon…my dear sweet Wolfemon…I'm so sorry for what I've done to you…and myself."

After a while, alas Renamon came to her senses and stopped beating the water. Though that did not stop her from feeling guilty about what she had done. Hugging up her legs, Renamon curled into a ball and wept bitterly into her yellow fur as the night past her by slowly.

But as she cried sadly for her horrible mistake, little did Renamon know…that somewhere up in the nearest tree close to the lake, someone very familiar had been watching the fox digimon the entire moment.

**

* * *

****MistressPC:** Oh my god! Poor Renamon….what has she done! Worst of all, what is she going to tell Wolfemon? Who is this mysterious person whose been spying on Renamon the whole time she was with Renomon and how much…does he or she know about what happened? 

Wow! So many questions! But they can all only be answered in Chapter 7: The Truth Is Out (for real!)

* * *

Don't forget to review...PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!


	7. The Truth is Out

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE TRUTH IS OUT**

He sat quietly upon the branch of a sycamore tree nearest the lake. He watched her weeping form rather disappointedly for he had never been so shocked in his life. He, this small dog-like digimon had witnessed everything that had occurred that one night. He had seen the sight-seeing, the conversation but most importantly of all…he had seen the kiss.

He, the dog-like digimon had never been so ashamed of this familiar golden and white fox and as he looked down upon her depressed figure on the bank of the lake, all he could do was shake his head at her.

"How could you Renamon," muttered the dog-like digimon sadly, "how could you have done such a thing. Not only to yourself but to _Wolfemon_ too."

The dog-like digimon on the tree was Gabumon. He had recently arrived in the West Shinjuku Park only about an hour ago. He had been sent to the park on a request by Wolfemon.

The other dog-like digimon had sent Gabumon to check up on Renamon and her friend Renomon which Gabumon did loyally. But when Gabumon had arrived in the park, he did not expect to see what was coming next. As far as it could seem, Gabumon had seen Renomon and Renamon entwined in a zealous kiss. The navy-striped digimon had never seen such a shocking scene and hiding himself on top of a close by tree, Gabumon was able to witness the rest of the event without being seen by the two foxes.

Now, after several more hours, Gabumon sat on top the sycamore tree, still staring down at Renamon. He had never been so disappointed in her in his life. Renamon sobbed some more from where she sat and seeing this, Gabumon sighed forlornly.

"Oh Renamon," Gabumon said, "of all the things you have done, what you did tonight was the lowest of them all. Why? Why Renamon? Why did you kiss Renomon after when you were in love with Wolfemon? It just doesn't make much sense at all."

Gabumon then scratched the top of his head with one of his clawed paws. "Urgh! Wolfemon is definitely not gonna like this at all," Gabumon said, "I mean, he is in deep love with Renamon and look at what she has done to him. And if I even dare tell Wolfemon about what happened tonight, it will break his heart."

Then it hit Gabumon. "That's it!" Gabumon exclaimed, "I won't tell Wolfemon about tonight; what he does not know would not hurt him."

Gabumon smiled triumphantly at his smart plan but then he thought about it again for a quick moment. "Wait a second here," Gabumon said, "if I don't tell Wolfemon about tonight then not only will he go on living his life without knowing the horrible truth but I will also suffer. I will go living with the guilt of not telling Wolfemon the truth."

Gabumon sighed exasperatedly. "Great. Two problems are burning at both ends of a rope and I'm caught in the middle of them," he said sighing, "I just…don't know what to do."

Looking sideways from on top of the tree, Gabumon glanced back at Renamon. The yellow fox was still seated upon the bank of the lake and she had also stopped crying (or so it may have appeared).

"Maybe I should ask someone else what to do," Gabumon muttered to himself, "yeah, that's it. I'll tell one of the others about this tomorrow and then I'll ask them for their advice. The question is, who is it gonna be?"

The navy-striped dog then yawned groggily. "Awh well, I'll see about that tomorrow," Gabumon said, "right now…(Yawns) I better head home before Alex wakes up and not find me in bed."

Standing up, Gabumon prepared himself to go home. But before he left, the navy-striped dog-like digimon peered back at the golden fox.

"Awh Renamon, I still can't believe what you have done," Gabumon thought unhappily and with that, he leapt off. Jumping from tree to tree, Gabumon made his way silently out of the West Shinjuku and into the night.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful day in West Shinjuku city. The sky was blue, the weather was fine…it was another perfect day of the week for the digimon tamers to host another group picnic. Only this time, the digimon brought along their favourite toys to play with and the tamers brought along enough supplies to start a barbeque, which was being done by Takato. So as the tamers prepared their barbeque, the digimon seized this time to play with one another and to also share there toys with each other. 

"Alright! Go long Monodramon!" yelled Impmon enthusiastically as he threw a red Frisbee to Monodramon.

"I got it! I got!" Monodramon shouted leaping off the ground to catch the soaring Frisbee.

Monodramon immediately caught the Frisbee in his mouth and with this, he smiled happily to himself.

"See Impmon, I caught the Frisbee. Isn't that cool?" Monodramon said turning to Impmon.

"Yeah…whatever scale face," Impmon answered, "now toss it back to me would ya?"

"Will do," Monodramon said as he tossed back the Frisbee to Impmon, which he caught quickly.

"Oh yeah! I'm the master of this game," Impmon muttered conceitedly as he twirled the Frisbee on top of one of his fingers. Monodramon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Impmon now throw it back to me," Monodramon said impatiently.

"Keep your scales on scale face," Impmon said, "now heads up!"

Impmon hurled the red Frisbee towards Monodramon.

"Here it comes. I got it!" Monodramon exclaimed leaping into the air to catch the Frisbee.

But unfortunately for Monodramon, he missed the Frisbee by an inch and he ended up falling on his face on the grass instead. Monodramon spat tiny bits of grass out of his mouth as he glanced at the Frisbee which soared over his head and flew at an unsuspecting Gabumon who was sitting under the shade of a tree.

"Hey Gabumon! HEADS UP!" Monodramon bellowed to the navy-striped dog digimon.

Gabumon instantly looked up at the sound of Monodramon's voice and when he saw the Frisbee coming towards him all he did was stare at it cautiously. When the Frisbee was only a few inches in reach of his face, Gabumon extended one clawed hand and caught the Frisbee quickly.

Both Gabumon and Monodramon stared in awe at this impressive scene.

"Wow! Awesome catch Gabumon," said Monodramon grinning at Gabumon.

"Yeah, you're almost as good a Frisbee-catcher as I am," said Impmon.

"Gee, thanks," Gabumon uttered as he gave the Frisbee back to Monodramon.

"Say Gabumon, you wanna play with us?" Monodramon inquired.

"Yes, we could use an extra player," Impmon added.

"Um? Thanks but no thank you two. I don't think I wanna play." Gabumon answered.

"Why not?" Impmon asked folding his arms, "it'll be more fun if it's the three of us."

"I know but…I'm just no in the mood to play any games right now," Gabumon said.

"Well…okay," Monodramon said though he sound a tad disappointed.

"If you change your mind on playing, you know where to find us, right?" Impmon said.

Gabumon nodded in response. Both Impmon and Monodramon turned their backs to Gabumon before heading back to continue playing their game.

After Impmon and Monodramon were gone, Gabumon heaved a sigh as he slumped back down under the tree he was sitting under. He watched from afar as Impmon and Monodramon continued playing their game of Frisbee Catch.

"It's not like I wouldn't mind playing with the guys. I love Frisbee catching," Gabumon thought to himself, "it's just that…I have so much on my mind at the moment."

Kicking a small pebble on the grass Gabumon stared up at the big blue sky. "I just don't know what in the world I am gonna do," Gabumon thought, "I could tell Wolfemon about last night but it'll hurt him deeply and if I keep it to myself then I'll feel guilty. Anyway I take it one of us is gonna feel hurt. Oh! What to do? What to do?"

Gabumon pulled at his ears in frustration.

"What am I gonna do?" he said in an aggravated tone, "I have two problems and I don't know what I'm gonna do about them! (Sighs) Maybe…I should ask someone for advice. Yes, that's it. I'll ask one of the others for advice and what more of an ideal time than today's picnic."

Gabumon scanned the whole park, looking at each of his fellow comrades carefully. "Hmmm, let's see here. There are more than _eleven _other digimon here, excluding Wolfemon and Renamon, and I can only ask at least one of them to help me," Gabumon said, "question is…who is it gonna be?"

Gabumon took a glance over at Monodramon and Impmon. The two of them had taken a break from their game and was each now drinking a refreshing glass of grapefruit juice.

"I could tell either Monodramon or Impmon about my problems and ask either of them for advice," Gabumon suggested to himself but then he pictured this conversation in his mind.

**Gabumon had just explained everything to Monodramon and Impmon.**

**Gabumon:** _And you see guys, after I saw what happen, I was thinking about whether I should tell Wolfemon about it or not but I got confused in the process so I was wondering… what do you both think I should do?_

**Monodramon:** _I think you should tell Wolfemon about it Gabumon. He has a right to know._

**Impmon:** _What! Tell Wolfemon! Are you out of ya teeny tiny mind? Look Gabumon, take my advice and don't tell Wolfemon a ting, ya hear me?_

**Monodramon:** _What! Have you lost it Impmon? Gabumon should tell._

**Impmon:** _Well I think he shouldn't. _

**Monodramon**: _Tell! (Probably glaring at Impmon)_

**Impmon:** _Not tell! (Angrily coming face to face with Monodramon)_

Gabumon imagined a scene where Monodramon and Impmon would both digi-evolve to Cyberdramon and Beelzemon and start a whole wrestle over whether he should tell Wolfemon about the previous night or not. After clearly visualizing that image in his mind, Gabumon sweatdropped at the entire thought.

"Er? On second thought, maybe I shouldn't ask those two," Gabumon said reconsidering. Gabumon peered around at the other digimon in the park.

"Hey! Maybe I should ask Guilmon," Gabumon implied now focusing his attention on the red dinosaur digimon. Getting off his butt, Gabumon walked over to Guilmon, only to find him greedily stuffing his face with a whole jar of peanut butter.

"Um? Guilmon, could I talk to you for a minute?" Gabumon asked.

Guilmon glanced up from his peanut butter and looked directly into Gabumon's face. "Hi Gabumon. Sure I could talk to you for a minute," Guilmon replied opening his mouth only reveal a huge wad of peanut butter.

"Er Guilmon? Could you please not talk with your mouth full," Gabumon said screwing his face up in disgust.

"Sor-ry," Guilmon sang apologetically as he swallowed the wad of peanut butter in his mouth.

Gabumon stared impatiently at Guilmon as he wiped his mouth and smiled, only to expose huge chunks of peanut butter stuck between his teeth. Gabumon nearly throw up at the sickening sight.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about Gabumon?" Guilmon inquired.

"Er…as a matter of fact, forget about it Guilmon," Gabumon said clutching his stomach as he trotted away from Guilmon.

Guilmon watched after Gabumon. "Huh?" was all he uttered with a clueless look on his face before he reverted his attention back to the unfinished jar of peanut butter infront of him.

Gabumon walked around the whole park, peering at every other digimon he found in sight.

"Great. So I can't ask Monodramon and Impmon for advices because they'll fight about it and I can't ask Guilmon because he'll…never understand," Gabumon said to himself, "hmmm? I wonder if I should ask Calumon or Marineangemon to say the least."

Gabumon looked over at Marineangemon and Calumon. The two tiny digimon were playing a good game of 'Hide and Seek' with one another and Calumon was eagerly trying to seek Marineangemon (though little did Calumon know that Marineangemon was soaring high above his head, sniggering down at him). Seeing the two digimon playfully playing with one another childishly, Gabumon shook his head.

"Nah! Maybe I shouldn't ask those too," Gabumon said, "they might not understand my problem as much as Guilmon would."

Gabumon groaned in frustration and continued his walk around the park. He absentmindedly kicked an old soda can as walked through the grass.

"Hmmm, how about Guadromon?" Gabumon thought looking over at the android digimon, who was helping Kazu set the picnic table. Gabumon then shook his head. "Nah! I can't ask him. He's too busy helping the tamers," Gabumon thought as he stepped on a weed in the grass he strutted on.

"Alright, so if I can't ask neither Monodramon, Impmon, Guilmon, Marineangemon, Calumon nor Guardromon then that only leaves me with…Terriermon and Lopmon," Gabumon said stopping dead in his tracks.

Gabumon glimpsed to the side of him where he saw Terriermon and Lopmon. The two rabbit-like digimon were both building a miniature sandcastle in the park sandbox and they were each having fun.

Watching attentively, Gabumon saw Lopmon burst into fits of laughter as Terriermon tripped over a bucket of sand. Terriermon rubbed his head from the sudden fall but chuckled a bit himself.

Gabumon smiled at this scene and laughed too. That's when Terriermon and Lopmon saw Gabumon.

"Hey Gabumon, watcha doing all the way over there by yourself," shouted Terriermon.

Gabumon jumped at the sound of Terriermon's voice but yet still he answered him.

"Er? Hi Terriermon. Hi Lopmon." Gabumon greeted.

"Do you wanna join us in the sandbox Gabumon?" inquired Lopmon.

"Um…sure, that'd be great," Gabumon answered as he walked over to the big sandbox and sat down next to Lopmon and Terriermon. Both bunnies grinned at Gabumon.

"So, what you guys doing?" Gabumon said questionably.

"We were building a sand castle," Lopmon answered, "but Terriermon only keeps goofing off."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I am hyperactive at sometimes," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, you are hyperactive all the time," Lopmon stated.

"So what's your point?" Terriermon said coolly.

Lopmon slapped her forehead at Terriermon. "You agree with me, don't you Gabumon?" Lopmon said turning to Gabumon.

"Er…right," Gabumon responded, "um? Terriermon? Lopmon? Can I ask you two something?"

"Sure," Lopmon answered.

"Go right ahead." Terriermon replied while fiddling with a plastic shovel.

"You see guys, I have this friend of mine," Gabumon explained, "he saw something that he really should not have seen and now he's confused on whether to tell or not tell another friend of his about the incident he saw."

"Why is that?" Lopmon questioned.

"Because the thing that my friend saw was something that would really hurt his other friend," Gabumon answered, "so really guys, what do you think that I…I mean my friend should do?"

"Hmmm to tell you the truth Gabumon, I don't know. Your _friend's'_ problem seems really complicated," Lopmon said thoughtfully, "but I guess it all comes down to what your friend saw."

"Lopmon is right Gabumon," Terriermon said in concord, "speaking of which, what was the thing _you_ saw Gabumon?"

"What?" Gabumon explained a bit appalled, "how did you that the person I was talking about was myself?"

"I didn't," Terriermon answered honestly, "but thanks for telling me."

Gabumon's jaw dropped. "_Great, outsmarted by a rabbit_," Gabumon thought.

"Awh come on Gabumon, what's really going on?" Lopmon said folding her arms and glaring at Gabumon.

"Yes tell us the truth for it shall set you free," Terriermon quoted. "Whatever than means." Terriermon added

"(Sighs) Fine, I'll tell you both the truth," Gabumon said, "but you are not going to like it."

"Ha! We'll be the judge of that," Lopmon said.

Gabumon looked at Terriermon and Lopmon before taking a deep breath. Gabumon then began his story.

"Alright so here's the truth," he said, "yesterday night, Wolfemon sent me to west Shinjuku park. It was not important; it was just to check up on Renamon and Renomon. Anyways when I had arrived in the park, you too would not believe what I saw."

"What? What did you see?" Terriermon inquired anxiously.

Gabumon took another deep breath. "I saw…I saw Renamon…kissing Renomon," Gabumon replied quickly.

"YOU SAW WHAT?" bellowed both Terriermon and Lopmon simultaneously.

"Renamon kissing Renomon," Gabumon repeated.

Terriermon and Lopmon goggled at each other and afterwards back at Gabumon.

"Whoa! I can't believe this," Lopmon said in awe, "Renamon kissing Renomon now that's…that's…….

"SICK!" Terriermon finished with the same shocked expression.

"Exactly," Lopmon said, "Gabumon, please tell me that all you just said about Renamon and Renomon were not true."

"I'm sorry guys but it's all true," Gabumon said nodding.

Now Lopmon and Terriermon were both more shocked than they were previously.

"Oh my gosh! This is horrible," Lopmon said.

"Horrible! This is more that horrible Lopmon, this is inhumane," Terriermon said, "if Wolfemon was to only hear this kind of news it will break his heart."

"Yeah," Lopmon said, "speaking of which, have you told any of this to Wolfemon, Gabumon?"

"Nope. Infact, I've decided not to tell any of this news to Wolfemon at all," Gabumon answered.

"What! Have you lost it? Why won't you tell Wolfemon? He's has a right to know about this," Terriermon said.

"Don't you think I know that Terriermon," Gabumon said snappily, "if Wolfemon only finds out that the love of his life was seen kissing another digimon, it will hurt him more than anything else in the world and I…just can't let that happen."

Gabumon then got out of the sand box and faced away from Lopmon and Terriermon. "You see you two," Gabumon continued, "I've never told anyone this but I think as Wolfemon as more than just a friend to me. He's like the brother I've never had. I mean, he's my tamer's sister's digimon partner for heaven's sake. And since Alex and Mia are family, I kinda feel that Wolfemon is family to me too."

Both Lopmon and Terriermon stared at the back of Gabumon's body before smiling sympathetically.

"Look Gabumon, we understand exactly what you're talking about," Lopmon said.

"You do?" Gabumon said glancing back at the two bunny-like digimon behind him.

"Of course we do," Terriermon said walking over and patting Gabumon on the back, "you see the same thing happens with me and Lopmon too. Since Henry and Susie are brother and sister, Lopmon and I feel like brother and sister too."

"Only we act more brother and sister like than our tamers," Lopmon said giggling.

"I see," Gabumon laughed, "so since you guys understand then you must understand my reason for not telling Wolfemon about any of this."

"Yeah we understand it clearly," Terriermon said.

"However, we both still think you should tell Wolfemon Gabumon, right Terriermon?" Lopmon said.

"Right," Terriermon answered.

Gabumon looked aghast. "What? I thought you two understood my reason," Gabumon said, "I just can't hurt Wolfemon's feelings."

"We know that Gabumon," Lopmon said, "but do you know what will hurt Wolfemon more than what Renamon did?"

"No. What?" Gabumon asked.

"Not knowing the truth about what happened," Terriermon answered.

Gabumon frowned at Terriermon. "_Humph! What does he know?_" Gabumon muttered under his breath. But no matter how much Gabumon thought about it, he knew deep down that what Terriermon and Lopmon said was true and made plenty of sense too. If he didn't tell Wolfemon what really happened then he would be safe from the truth but…that would also mean that Gabumon would be lying and keeping secrets from Wolfemon and as honest as he was, Gabumon hated lying to his friends, especially Wolfemon.

"You're right," Gabumon mumbled silently.

"What?" Lopmon said.

"You're right," Gabumon repeated, "you're absolutely right. I should tell Wolfemon the truth and I think I will."

"Adda boy," Terriermon said slapping Gabumon on the back. Gabumon beamed back at him.

"It's a good thing you've decided to tell Wolfemon Gabumon, you're doing the correct think indeed," Lopmon said with a positive smile on her face.

"Thank you Lopmon," said Gabumon gratefully. "_I just hope you're right, about that_." Gabumon thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the tamers and the digimon were playing and preparing lunch on the one side of the park, two other digital monsters sat near the lake on the other side of the park. Those two digimon were Wolfemon and Renamon. They were both seated together under a shady tree while they stared out at the facade of the clear blue lake. 

"Isn't the day beautiful Renamon?" Wolfemon asked the yellow fox.

"Yes it sure is Wolfemon," Renamon answered.

"The lake is even more beautiful." Wolfemon said.

"More beautiful than me," Renamon said eyeing Wolfemon with a smirk.

Wolfemon chuckled a bit. "Of course not," Wolfemon said wrapping his arms around Renamon, "you're the queen of Beautiful. Nothing is more beautiful than you Renamon."

"Oh Wolfemon," Renamon said smiling as she laid her head on Wolfemon's shoulders.

Wolfemon beamed back at Renamon and gently caressed her yellow and white fur as he stared absentmindedly out at the lake. Both digimon stayed in that position in total silence but after a while, Wolfemon broke the stillness between the two of them.

"So, how was last night?" Wolfemon said.

"What?" Renamon asked caught by surprise by the impulsive inquiry.

"I asked you how was last night?" Wolfemon repeated, "how did the conversation with Renomon go?"

Renamon's stomach gave a lurch as Wolfemon asked that question. She did not expect him to ask her about the previous night nor did she want him to.

"The conversation went nice," Renamon answered calmly.

"Really?" Wolfemon said, "what did you and Renomon talk about?"

"Oh the usual things," Renamon answered, "we talked about the Foxwood village. Renomon told me so much about it. He told me that he and the other Renomon and Renamon built a new village and added a few new things like larger huts, more flower gardens and even a new waterfall."

"Wow that sounds great," Wolfemon said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Renamon said with a broad grin, "but do you know what else Renomon told me? He told me that my sister Reremon is alive and living in the new Foxwood village."

"You're baby sister is alive," Wolfemon said sounding a bit surprised at the news.

"Yes she is and she's just like me," Renamon said, "she is now a full grown Renamon."

"That sounds wonderful Renamon," Wolfemon said smiling, "you must be really proud of your sister."

"I sure am," Renamon said grinning while making circles on the back of Wolfemon's furry hand.

Wolfemon smirked. "So is that all you and Renomon did last night?" the wolf-like asked, "talk about your village? Or did the two of you do something else besides talk?"

"What do you mean?" Renamon said questionably raising her head to look Wolfemon straight in the eye.

"What I mean is did you do anything else besides talk to each other?" Wolfemon asked.

Now Renamon felt really nervous. She didn't want to tell Wolfemon what she else she and Renomon did besides talk. Renamon could feel the uneasy sweat sliding down her back. Wolfemon watched Renamon weirdly. "Well?" he said in an edgy tone.

"We…um? Renomon and I did take a walk around the lake and then we sat down and talked some more," Renamon answered.

"Okay," Wolfemon said, "is that all you and Renomon did?"

"Y…Yes, that is all that we did," Renamon lied.

Wolfemon stared at Renamon for a while before he nodded his head and regressed his attention back on the lake. Whilst Wolfemon observed the lake, Renamon took a yawning breath. She could not believe what she had just done. Why had she lied to Wolfemon?

"Why didn't I tell him the truth?" Renamon thought, "Why did I resort to lying to the one I love? Maybe Renomon was right about me after all. I guess I'm too scared and guilty of myself for doing the wrong thing. The wrong thing that I know will break Wolfemon's heart and….

"Would you care to go for a swim?" Wolfemon said.

Renamon snapped out of her train of thought. "What?" the fox muttered confusedly.

"I asked you if you would mind going for a swim in the lake," Wolfemon said, "the water looks nice and warm this afternoon so would you like to take a little dip?"

Renamon gazed at Wolfemon's enthusiastic expression before smiling. "Sure, a swim in the lake sounds wonderful," Renamon answered.

"Good," Wolfemon said smirking toothily, "now, in the immortal words of Terriermon, last one into the lake is a rotten digi-egg."

And with that, Wolfemon dashed off towards the lake. Renamon giggled at Wolfemon before following steadily behind him. Renamon and Wolfemon ran side by side towards the lake, either of the two laughing loudly and once they were at the shore of the lake, both two digimon dived headfirst into the water.

Moving their arms and legs in a semi-circular motion, Wolfemon and Renamon swam through the lake.

Renamon was very surprised to believe that what Wolfemon had said was true. The water was very nice and warm; and as she paddled through the lake, Renamon could feel the warmth of the water gushing through her veins. The water was so soothing.

Swimming to the surface, Renamon inhaled a deep breath of air as she allowed herself to back float on top the lake surface. Her body had never felt so rejuvenated.

"Aah! Wolfemon, you were right," Renamon said, "taking a swim was a good thing to do. Isn't that right?"

No response came from Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon?" Renamon said looking upward. But there was no sign of the grey wolf anywhere around the water. This made Renamon much worried.

"Oh no!" Renamon exclaimed now standing up in the lake, "Wolfemon! Where are you?"

Silence. No response came.

"Wolfemon! Wolfemon!" Renamon shouted walking through the lake, "Wolfemon! Wolfe…….

Renamon nearly shrieked as she suddenly felt himself being heaved under the water. Renamon did not know what was pulling her down but no matter what it was; Renamon was still very determined to stay afloat. The mysterious marine creature pulled harder at Renamon's legs.

"Man! This thing sure is strong," Renamon said as she forced her body above the water.

But in the end, no matter how hard Renamon tried to stay buoyant, the marine creature finally managed to plunge Renamon back underwater. Renamon waved her arms violently under the water while attempting to hold her breath. But whilst she was below the surface, the yellow fox slowly opened her cerulean eyes to stare at her submarine surroundings, only to look into the eyes of the creature that had pulled her down.

Renamon was on the verge of screaming at the sight of the creature but when she regained herself, Renamon looked closely at the creature only to see that it was….

"Wolfemon!" Renamon said but the only thing that arose from her mouth were three big bubbles.

Clutching her mouth, Renamon soon remembered that she was still underwater and with that, she immediately swam to surface, followed by Wolfemon.

Once to the surface, Renamon inhaled another mouthful of air before turning to a resurfaced Wolfemon, who was grinning at her at the moment. Renamon glowered at him.

"Wolfemon!" Renamon yelled irately, "why did you do that to me?"

"Awh can't a wolf like me have a little fun," Wolfemon said immaturely.

"What! You found that a fun thing to do!" Renamon shouted.

"Yes it was," Wolfemon said sarcastically, "especially when it makes you angry like that which makes you look more beautiful than you already are."

"How flattering of you to say Wolfemon," Renamon said smiling slightly, "but…how funny would it be if I did this to you."

Wolfemon's eyes widened as Renamon punched sadistically at the water and sent a massive wave off water straight at him. This wave of water completely wiped out Wolfemon, leaving him wetter than he already was with a very annoyed look on his face. Renamon giggled at the sight of Wolfemon's wet shape.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Renamon," Wolfemon said as he dried his grey fur, "but now…it's _my_ turn."

Renamon gulped. Raising a folded fist to the water, Wolfemon cried loudly, "Canine Tsunami."

Wolfemon then struck the water sending another wave of water straight at Renamon, only this one was bigger than a wave, it was a _tsunami_. The tsunami of water totally engulfed Renamon, leaving the vixen digimon as soaking wet as Wolfemon. Renamon spat out a mouthful of water and even a tiny fish.

"Now that is funny," Wolfemon said laughing at the view of drenched fox.

Renamon sneered heatedly at Wolfemon for an instant but then she too started laughing.

Wolfemon and Renamon both stood laughing at one another for the past time but it was Wolfemon who stopped laughing first. Wolfemon then starting staring at Renamon with this dreamy look in his eyes. This kind of movement made Renamon stop her giggling to look at Wolfemon's dreamy expression.

"Um Wolfemon? Why are you looking at me like that?" Renamon asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh I don't know Renamon. I guess I'm just trying to remember the last time you looked so lovely when you laughed," Wolfemon answered with the same faraway air on his face.

Renamon's cheeks flushed. "Really?" she said.

"Really," Wolfemon answered walking through the water to stand nose to nose with Renamon. The grey wolf digimon them raised his clawed hand and stroked Renamon's cheeks right fervently. This caused Renamon's cheeks to turn redder.

"Renamon?" Wolfemon said while he continued to stroke Renamon's cheeks.

"Yes Wolfemon," Renamon managed to say rather squeakily.

"I love you," Wolfemon said.

Renamon felt her stomach do a nervous back flip as she gazed wide-eyed at Wolfemon. "What did you…say?" Renamon asked.

"I said I love you Renamon," Wolfemon answered kissing Renamon's hand.

"Oh Wolfemon," Renamon said blushing, "isn't that a bit…….

"Surprising? I know," Wolfemon said finishing Renamon's statement, "but to tell you the truth Renamon, I really do love you."

"But you said that you cared deeply for me." Renamon said.

"Yes I know but, those days I spent with you Renamon, they made realize how truly special you are to me and that's when I realized that I no longer just cared deeply for you…I loved you," Wolfemon said.

Renamon felt breathless. She wanted more than anything to just cry at that moment. "_He loves me_," Renamon thought joyfully, "_he really, really loves me._"

Renamon smiled blissfully at Wolfemon before embracing him. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. Wolfemon beamed down at the golden fox who embraced him in her arms and gladly returned the hug.

"Oh Wolfemon," Renamon said, "I love you so much."

"I know and that goes double for me," Wolfemon said.

Renamon giggled a bit. Wolfemon then looked Renamon straight in her azure eyes.

"Oh Renamon, I love you so much that I could just kiss you," Wolfemon said.

"Did you say k…kiss?" Renamon uttered.

Wolfemon nodded in response as he leaned in to kiss the golden vixen. Renamon tensed up as she saw Wolfemon's lips edging towards hers and at the last moment, Renamon turned away. This caused Wolfemon to kiss Renamon's cheek instead. Wolfemon stared at Renamon.

"Is there something the matter with you Renamon?" Wolfemon asked his face filled with concern.

Renamon looked into Wolfemon's pitch black eyes and smiled weakly. She wanted so much to kiss his furry face although she incredibly knew well that she could not. She had already been kissed by someone else… someone that she did not love (or so Renamon may have thought).

But any way Renamon took it, she knew that she had to tell Wolfemon about what really happened the previous night with Renomon and what a more ideal time than at that very moment. Renamon sighed miserably.

"Renamon, what is wrong with you?" Wolfemon asked concernedly.

"Wolfemon I have…something very important to say to you," Renamon answered not daring to look Wolfemon in his eyes anymore.

"What is it then?" Wolfemon said inquisitively.

Renamon took a deep breath. "Wolfemon," Renamon began leisurely, "I…I kind of…..."

But Renamon's voice trailed off from her talk when out of the blue, a shrill voice shouted, "HEY WOLFEMON!"

The loud voice could have only come from one person: Terriermon. Glancing up at the bank of the lake, Wolfemon and Renamon both saw Terriermon, who was standing with his hands on his hips with Gabumon and Lopmon on either opposite sides of him.

"Terriermon? Lopmon? Gabumon? What are you three doing here?" Wolfemon inquired.

"Are Rika and the other tamers finished preparing lunch?" Renamon asked.

"Nope, the tamers are still working on the picnic," Terriermon answered.

"Then why are you all here?" Wolfemon asked.

"Because, Gabumon needs to talk to you Wolfemon," Lopmon replied shoving a nervous looking Gabumon infront of her. Gabumon looked up at Wolfemon and grinned uncomfortably.

"What is it you have to say to me Gabumon?" Wolfemon asked.

"Er? It's kind of a private thing," Gabumon responded.

Wolfemon looked at Gabumon gravely but yet he smiled. "Okay Gabumon I will talk to you," Wolfemon said in a brotherly nature, "but you will have to wait, Renamon has to tell me something first, right Renamon?"

"Er? In fact…you go ahead with Gabumon Wolfemon," Renamon said.

"But you said you needed to tell me something," Wolfemon said.

"I…changed my mind," Renamon stammered.

Wolfemon stared at Renamon weirdly. "Well…okay," he said after a short time. Wolfemon then paddled to the bank of the lake where he got out of the water. Afterwards, Wolfemon followed Gabumon and the two of them left behind the bushes.

Once Wolfemon was gone, Renamon herself swam to the lake bank where she sat there cross-legged. Heaving a poignant sigh, Renamon slowly began to dry herself, starting with the purple gloves on her hands.

"Ooh why didn't I tell Wolfemon the truth?" Renamon thought, "Why am I only continuing to lie to him?"

Renamon finished drying her left hand glove and started with the right one. "Lying is such a horrible thing and I can't believe I'm doing this to the person I love," Renamon said, "I feel…so guilty."

Once her right hand glove was dry, Renamon placed both of her gloves back on her hands. After that she covered her face with her gloved hands and groaned mournfully. But while she moaned in self pity, Renamon suddenly felt her body being prodded hardly on her shoulder blades.

Glancing up at her strange attacker, Renamon only came across Terriermon and Lopmon. Smiling at the two rabbits infront of her, Renamon said courteously, "Hi Terriermon. Hi Lopmon."

"Don't hi Terriermon and hi Lopmon us Renamon," Terriermon said gratingly, "because we're on to you."

"Yeah," said Lopmon agreement.

Renamon looked taken aback. "On to me?" she said confusedly, "on to me like what?"

"Don't play dumb with us Renamon," Lopmon said.

"Yeah, we know what you did last night," Terriermon said, "we know that you kissed Renomon."

"You WHAT?" Renamon exclaimed.

"We know that you kissed Renomon," said Terriermon and Lopmon mutually.

Renamon froze with her jaw hanging from shock. "H…How d…did you know about that?" Renamon asked.

"From Gabumon," answered Terriermon and Lopmon together.

"From Gabumon?" Renamon said a tad traumatized, "how did he know about that?"

"He saw you, duh?" answered Terriermon.

"Gabumon went to the park last night and saw you and Renomon kissing by this very lake," Lopmon explained.

"Oh no, this is terrible," Renamon said, "where is Gabumon now?"

"Uh…he's with Wolfemon," Terriermon answered.

"On the brink of spilling everything that really happened yesterday night to him," Lopmon finished.

"No! He can't! He just can't!" Renamon shouted looking horrified.

"Yes he can and he will." Terriermon said.

"Renamon, I can't believe what you did. How could you kiss Renomon when you love Wolfemon," Lopmon said.

"I know Lopmon but that's not the…hey! How did you know I was in love with Wolfemon?" Renamon said glaring down at Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Lopmon said, "Besides Terriermon found you two sleeping together in a tree so we just put two and two together."

"Anyways that's not the point," Terriermon said, "the point is…Renamon you betrayed Wolfemon!"

"As much as I hate to believe that Terriermon, I…still can't let him know…the truth," Renamon said. Arising from her seat, Renamon took off in a run to find Wolfemon and Gabumon.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Lopmon and Terriermon behind Renamon's back as they both flew after her.

* * *

"So, what did you need to talk to me about Gabumon?" Wolfemon asked Gabumon. 

The two dog-like digimon had been walking through bushes for minutes and now they both stood between a small clump of evergreen trees where no one else could have seen or heard them.

"I need to talk to you…about last night Wolfemon," Gabumon answered, "remember when you sent me to check up on Renamon and Renomon here in the park?"

"Ah yes, I remember that," Wolfemon said with a proud smirk, "so what did you find out?"

"Now before I tell you this Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "you have to first promise me that no matter what I say to you, you will not get angry or disappointed."

"Not get angry or disappointed?" Wolfemon repeated blankly, "what would make me feel angry or disappointed?"

"The fact that I saw Renamon…." Gabumon began but before he could end his sentence, a strident voice interrupted him. "GABUMON STOP!" yelled the voice.

Spinning around behind him, Gabumon saw that loud voice came from Renamon, who came prancing through the patch of bushes. She was panting jadedly while being followed by Terriermon and Lopmon who both landed steadily at her side. Wolfemon glanced up at Renamon also.

"Renamon?" Wolfemon said puzzled.

"Renamon," Gabumon repeated in the same confused tone, "Renamon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you," Renamon answered finally catching her breath, "Gabumon please. Don't tell Wolfemon."

"Tell me what?" Wolfemon inquired. But the other digimon ignored this inquiry.

"What do you mean don't tell him!" Terriermon shouted harshly pointing a finger at Renamon, "he has a right to know the truth Renamon."

"Know the truth about what?" Wolfemon asked. But yet again, no one listened to him.

"Gabumon, tell Wolfemon now!" Lopmon shouted.

"Tell me what?" Wolfemon asked.

"Gabumon…please, I implore you. Don't tell Wolfemon about last night?" Renamon said imploringly.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gabumon said to Renamon, "according to Terriermon, he has a right to know."

"THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT?" Wolfemon bellowed loudly. Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon and Gabumon all stared at him in alarm. Wolfemon calmed himself down a little.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Wolfemon said coolly.

"I'll tell you Wolfemon," Gabumon answered, "the thing is that last night I saw Renamon………

"No! Gabumon STOP!" Renamon interrupted, "Don't tell Wolfemon what really happened."

"And why shouldn't I," Gabumon snapped at Renamon glaring at her furiously.

Renamon ignored Gabumon's cold glare as she answered calmly, "Because I want to tell him."

"Urgh! For the last time, tell me what?" Wolfemon said now quite irritated.

Taking a few steps nearer to Wolfemon, Renamon looked into his eyes regretfully.

"Wolfemon," Renamon started, "when I told you about all that happened between me and Renomon last night, I didn't tell you everything. I told you that we talked about our past together and took nice a walk around the lake however…I clearly forget to tell you about the fact that I…I…I…I kissed Renomon."

Wolfemon's eyes widened. "You did…..what?" he said.

"I…I kissed Renomon or I should say, we kissed each other," Renamon answered.

"I….I…I see," Wolfemon said smiling weakly as he lowered his head despondently.

Now Renamon felt truly awful. "Oh Wolfemon, I'm so…sorry," Renamon said remorsefully.

Wolfemon's head snapped up as he looked daggers at Renamon. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it Renamon!" Wolfemon shouted irately.

Terriermon, Lopmon and Gabumon all looked at each other. They had never seen Wolfemon's eyes filled with such soreness and wrath. And as Wolfemon stared crossly at her, Renamon's eyes began shredding grief-stricken tears. Wolfemon gave an annoyed grunt at Renamon's pitiful crying.

"Humph! If you think those tears are going to work on me Renamon, think again," Wolfemon said.

"I said I was sorry," Renamon mumbled as she wiped away some of her tears.

"Again with the sorry issue!" Wolfemon shouted furiously, "Renamon, I gave you my trust. When you told me that you and Renomon were just going to talk, I believed you, I don't know why the heck I did that because now… look what you've done."

Renamon wept more sorrowful tears and covered her face to conceal them. This made Wolfemon even more annoyed with her. Turning his back to Renamon, Wolfemon continued to speak.

"It's a good thing I sent Gabumon to spy on you last night," he continued, "otherwise you would have never gotten the courage and the dignity to tell me the honest truth."

Renamon goggled at Wolfemon; her blue eyes were now red from crying. "What?" Renamon said, "you sent Gabumon to…spy on me…last night?"

"Yes," Wolfemon answered, "and it's a great thing I did. Now you too feel what it's like to loose your trust in someone that you _thought _you loved."

Tears began to appear in Renamon's eyelids once more. "Wolfemon, please," Renamon implored, "why won't you forgive me? Why wouldn't you have mercy on me?"

"Mercy…is for the weak-minded Renamon," Wolfemon answered simply.

"But it was just….a kiss," Renamon said.

"I don't care," Wolfemon answered angrily, "it's the thought of it that counts. You kissed him, Renomon, a lost love from your past, before you could even kiss me, the new love of your life, the one you swore that you loved more. Now that seems unfair, doesn't it?"

Renamon whimpered a bit. She knew it was true, it was _all_ true. But still, Renamon refused to give up.

"But it was just…one kiss," Renamon retorted.

"(Ahem) Actually, as I remembered, it was…two kisses Renamon," Gabumon corrected timidly.

Renamon frowned back at Gabumon. "GABUMON!" she shouted loudly at the cobalt-striped dog digimon who cringed a little at her cold voice.

"Did he just say…two kisses?" Wolfemon said, "You kissed him….TWICE!"

Renamon looked at Wolfemon sadly but then she finally answered, "Yes."

Wolfemon felt his heart sink. "I…see," he said hoarsely, "first, you broken my trust then you cheated on me and now…you were about to lie to me."

"No Wolfemon, please…it's not like that," Renamon said the tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes it is Renamon," Wolfemon said, "when push comes to shove, you revert to cheating on me."

"That's not true Wolfemon," Renamon said through sobs, "I love you."

"Save it for someone who cares Renamon," Wolfemon snapped.

Terriermon, Lopmon and Gabumon each gasped at the very words that came out of Wolfemon's mouth and this caused Renamon to cry more. Wolfemon then came face to face with Renamon, so close that he could see ever tear in her eye. Wolfemon narrowed his black eyes at her.

"Renamon," Wolfemon spoke in a raging tone, "you are a cheater and a liar and as long as I live and breathe on this very earth, I no longer wish to see, hear or even talk to you. You and I are no longer a couple nor are we friends."

"What? Wolfemon, what are you trying to say?" Renamon asked.

"What I am saying is," Wolfemon answered, "I no longer love or like you Renamon. I now hate you and I hope that this will be the last time I ever saw your dishonest face."

Renamon stared at Wolfemon distressfully. She had never been so hurt in her entire life. Renamon then placed her hand of her chest. Her heart had been shattered, shattered like a mirror being stricken by a sledgehammer. She could not believe what Wolfemon had said to her. Neither did Terriermon, Lopmon and Gabumon, who were each standing completely immobilized with their jaws hanging. Wolfemon just folded him arms and looked away from Renamon's pained face.

The five of them stood in silence; there was not a sound between either of them. There was no sound at all from in the place where they all were. The whole place was quiet, at least…until Guilmon and Guadromon popped their heads through the trees at everyone.

"Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" Guardromon shouted gladly.

"Yeah, Takatomon and the others are putting out food for everyone and," Guilmon said but then he trailed off as he saw the shocked looks on Terriermon, Lopmon and Gabumon's faces, the hurtful look on Renamon's face and the raged look on Wolfemon's face. Guadromon noticed this too.

"Um? Is something wrong everyone?" Guardromon asked curiously.

"No Guadromon, everything is fine," Wolfemon answered sneering angrily. He then glanced over at Renamon, who was still crying. Wolfemon then Renamon a 'get out of my sight' kind of look before disappearing behind the clumps of tree towards the tamers. After Wolfemon was gone, Renamon let out a moan of sadness.

Now she had lost the one person she cared about the most. With that thought in her mind, Renamon turned on her heels and leapt through the trees, to another place far away from the park…and Wolfemon.

"Hey Renamon, where are you going? Lunch is ready!" Guilmon shouted after the yellow vixen.

But it was already too late, Renamon was gone.

"I guess…she wasn't hungry," Guilmon said his ears drooping sadly.

"Now seriously you guys, did we miss something?" Guadromon inquired turning to Terriermon, Lopmon and Gabumon, who looked at him.

"Aah, we'll explain everything on the way back. I'm starving," Terriermon answered jumping onto Guardromon's head. Guadromon looked up at the smirking Terriermon on top his head before he began stomping back with him towards their tames.

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm starving too," Guilmon shouted running after Guadromon to keep up with him.

Lopmon turned to follow Guilmon and Guadromon but then she looked back at Gabumon. The dog-like was staring in the direction where Renamon had left in at the present.

"Aren't you coming Gabumon?" Lopmon asked.

"Huh? Er…yeah I'm coming," Gabumon answered snapping out of his gaze and following the chocolate brown and pink bunny. As he headed back to the tamers with Lopmon, Gabumon could not help but feel terrible.

"Why? Why did I allow this to happen?" Gabumon thought sadly, "I wanted to tell Wolfemon the truth but…I didn't want him and Renamon to break up either. I feel…so ashamed right now."

Gabumon mentally cursed himself angrily as he and Lopmon finally rejoined with the other digimon and tamers at the picnic table.

None of this should have happened in the first place. The declaration of guilt….the lying….the break-up! None of it! Everything should have just stayed the way it originally was: Peaceful and Perfect. But I guess, things are not going to be same between Renamon and Wolfemon anymore now that the truth is out and now you all know the reason why they all say '_Love hurts'_.

**

* * *

****MistressPC:** There are three morals to this chapter. **One:** Never ever cheat on the ones you love, **Two:** Don't ever attempt to lie, only the truth shall set you free and last but certainly not least…**Three:** Never ever, as long as you live, stay in water too long…you _will _catch a cold. Right Wolfemon? 

**Wolfemon:** Ah-choo!

_(MistressPC hands Wolfemon a bowl of chicken noodle soup and pats him on the back)_

**MistressPC:** See what I mean (points to Wolfemon who sneezes again) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is still more to come in the next chapter. The title will explain all. Please review!


	8. Renamon's Hard Decision

**CHAPTER EIGHT: RENAMON'S HARD DECISION**

She sat on top a pillar of rock somewhere in unknown surroundings. Her cerulean eyes were filled with teardrops and as her long white and gold tail swished endlessly from side to side, she stared idly at an aimless emerald humming-bird sucking nectar from a hibiscus flower. She, this fox like creature by the name of Renamon, had previously gotten her heart broken by someone she had loved more than anything else. Even though it was her own fault that this situation happened, Renamon could not help feeling utterly destroyed.

"What have I done," Renamon thought sadly, "oh I remember what I did…I cheated and lied to Wolfemon. How could I have done this? How could I have done this to Wolfemon…myself…to our relationship? I have never felt so terrible about myself in my life."

Lowering her head shamefully, Renamon recapped a flashback to her previous engagement with Wolfemon…the moment when she got her heart broken to pieces.

_**FLASHBACK……….**_

**Wolfemon:** _Renamon, you are a cheater and a liar and as long as I live and breathe on this very earth, I no longer wish to see, hear or even talk to you. You and I are no longer a couple nor are we friends._

**Renamon:** _What? Wolfemon, what are you trying to say?_

**Wolfemon:** _What I am saying is I no longer love or like you Renamon. I now hate you and I hope that this will be the last time I ever saw your dishonest face._

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

Those words echoed incessantly in Renamon's mind and she tried endlessly to shake them out of her head.

"Ooh what's the use in trying to forget this horrible day? Anyway I take it this memory will always be wedged in my mind forever," Renamon said, "(Sighs) I wish this horrible moment never occurred."

Hugging her legs up to her chest, Renamon cried eternally into his gloved hands. She did not stop her constant weeping, not even when the sun began to set, she still kept on crying. It was dreadful…a young beautiful fox crying friendless on top of a rock pillar.

It was a very awful thing to watch indeed; at least it was to the creature who was watching Renamon. The mysterious creature stood on top of another rock pillar, silently watching from a distance. He eyed the crying form of the yellow fox and shook his head despondently at her.

"(Sighs) Very sad, without a doubt," said the mysterious creature.

Renamon's head suddenly cracked up. She had sensed a new appearance among her surrounding. But strangely, out of familiarity, Renamon did not bother to strike her strange invader. Renamon knew who this creature was and opening her mouth, Renamon spoke slowly but loudly. "Is that you Renomon?" she said.

As if on cue, Renomon phased in right beside the suspecting Renamon's side.

"Did someone say my name?" Renomon said in a joking tone looking down at Renamon.

"Yes, I did," Renamon answered monotonously.

"What's up with you now?" Renomon asked.

"Nothing. I just sensed you were near and said your name, that's all," Renamon answered with the same dull voice.

"Okay, that makes sense," Renomon said. The brown fox then decided to change the subject.

"So…Renamon, did you ever get the courage to tell your beastly boyfriend about last night?" Renomon said with a sort of bright smile on his face.

Renamon shuddered a bit. "Ye…Yes," she answered hesitantly.

Renomon's smile widened as he stared at Renamon. "Oh you did, did you," Renomon said, "so…how did it go? Was your beastly boyfriend's reaction just as beastly as he is?"

Renamon shuddered again. "For your information Renomon...yes…yes that is exactly how it went," Renamon answered, "but…do you know what the worst part of Wolfemon's reaction was?"

"No? What was it?" Renomon said questioningly.

Renamon looked directly into Renomon's crimson eyes, revealing the remaining tears in her eyelids.

"The fact that he dumped me afterwards!" Renamon shouted.

Renomon looked confused. "Dumped?" he said puzzled, "define the word _dumped_."

"It means that…Wolfemon and I are no longer a couple Renomon," Renamon answered the tears reforming in her eyes, "it means that we are no longer together and we never will be again."

"Really!" Renomon exclaimed. The expression on his face was a mixture of happiness and amusement.

"Yes….really," Renamon answered crying into her hands again.

The broad smile on Renomon's face stretched into a conniving smirk. "At last," Renomon thought, "I have my beloved Renamon all to myself. Now she will love me just as she use to in the past. No more of that beastly Woofmon or what ever his name is to take her away from me ever again."

Renomon smirked toothily before turning her attention back on the crying Renamon. Renomon walked over to the female fox and consoled her compassionately.

"Awh dear, dear Renamon," Renomon said gently stroking Renamon's back, "don't cry. It'll ruin your reputation as the strongest, bravest, swiftest and modest Renamon in the digimon world."

Renamon made a strange sound between a giggle and a sob. "That was what I was when I used to live in the Foxwood village," Renamon said.

"I know and you still are too," Renomon said smiling at Renamon as he wiped away a few of her fallen tears.

Renamon beamed at Renomon but then she sulked sadly.

"What's the matter Renomon?" Renomon asked.

"I was just…thinking," Renamon answered, "thinking about how much different my life is here from when I used to live in the Foxwood village."

"That's true," Renomon said in agreement, "in the Foxwood village, you never lived among indifferent humans and digimon. Instead you lived among friends and families who knew you and cared for you."

Renamon nodded. "You're right," she said.

"In the Foxwood village, you never had to depend on a human to care for you and help you to digi-evolve to higher levels," Renomon continued, "instead you had to depend on yourself and your own strength and will power to digi-evolve."

Renamon nodded again. "You're absolutely right," she said again agreeing with the brown fox.

"And most importantly of all," Renamon went one lifting Renamon's face up to his, "in the Foxwood village, the ones you love, actually love you back and they don't get angry at you for the tiniest mistake you make."

"I guess…you're right about that too," Renamon said, "now that really makes me miss my home. Life was so much…_easier_ when I lived in the Foxwood village. In the Foxwood village, everyone treated me like an equal not like some digital menace like some of the humans here in the Real world."

"Did they make your life uncomfortable here in the Real world?" Renomon inquired.

"Not exactly," Renamon answered, "some of them are actually nice to me though others scream and run away from me or call me names like monster."

"Urgh! Humans are so vile," Renomon said disgustedly.

"You could say that again," Renamon said, "it seems that Rika and the other tamers were the only humans who treated me like an actual person but (Sighs) between them and the other billion and one humans in West Shinjuku, that's not enough people for my comfort."

Renomon placed his hand on Renamon's shoulder to ease her a little. Renamon smiled at him.

"You know Renomon," Renamon continued, "it's times like this when I truly wish I was back home in the Foxwood village. It was…the only place where I felt completely like I was among friends. But knowing my luck (Sighs) I may never see the Foxwood village again."

"Never say never," Renomon quoted, "Renamon, if you miss the Foxwood village so much then for god's sakes go home."

"I can't Renomon," Renamon said sadly, "even if I wanted to, I know that there is absolutely no way that I can get back to Foxwood village."

"You think so," Renomon said, "well Renamon, what if I told you that there was a way you can get back to the village."

Renamon swiftly spun around to face Renomon. "Seriously?" Renamon said, "you know a way to get back to the village."

"Of course I do. How do you think I got here? Hitchhiking?" Renomon said chuckling.

"Very funny Renomon," Renamon said dully, "now really, how do you get back to the Foxwood village."

"Via a portal," Renomon answered, "I found a portal that leads directly to the Foxwood village. It's situated on top of some building in this city by the name of Watanabe Studios."

"That is wonderful!" Renamon shouted excitedly, "a portal that leads to the Foxwood village sounds like a perfect way back to me."

"Yes I know," Renomon said, "and that is why I have decided to use that portal and go back home."

"You're leaving…already?" Renamon said dumbfounded.

"Yes. I've decided to leave in two days," Renomon answered, "besides; I have no use in the Human world."

"I guess you're right," Renamon said disappointedly, "ooh Renomon, I'm going to miss you so much. It's been a pleasure seeing you again. If only you could have stayed a lot longer."

"I wish so too Renamon," Renomon said holding Renamon's hand in his, "but I can't stay longer. The portal back to the Foxwood village closes in two days and if I stay any longer, I will not be able to go back home."

"Nor would you be able to come back and visit me in the Human world again?" Renamon asked.

"Precisely," Renomon answered.

"Renomon," Renamon said sadly, "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon. If only there was a way for you and I to see one another more often."

"Maybe there is," Renomon said.

"Really! How?" Renamon inquired.

"You could always… go back," Renamon suggested.

"Go back? You mean like go back to the Foxwood village?" Renamon said.

"Yes," Renomon answered, "go back with me Renamon. Go back with me to the Foxwood village and you and I could see each other everyday for the rest of our lives."

Renamon stared at Renomon wide-eyed. "Are you mad Renomon?" Renamon exclaimed, "I can't go back to the Foxwood village with you."

"Yes you can Renamon," Renomon said, "it is where you belong."

"Where I…belong?" Renamon repeated speechlessly.

Renomon nodded in response as he kissed Renamon's hands gently. Renamon looked sideways.

"But Renamon, I can't go back," Renamon said, "what about Rika? What about my friends? What about...

"Wolfemon!" Renamon said with harshness in his tone, "For the love of mike Renamon, when will you stop thinking about that beast. He does not love you anymore, you said it yourself."

"I know that Renomon but what can I do?" Renamon said still staring sideways absentmindedly.

"What can you do? What you can do is forget about that beast Wolfemon," Renomon said, "he's not right for you. Wolves and Foxes just don't fix. In wildlife wolves hunt foxes down as prey, they don't mate with them."

Renamon's eyes narrowed slightly. She knew that Renomon was correct.

"Renamon please," Renomon implored, "come back with me to the Foxwood Village. You belong there other than here in this human-filled society besides; this is the last chance that you will ever get to see your sister again."

"See my sister," Renamon repeated, "you mean Reremon who is now a Renamon."

"Yes. Think of how trilled your sister will be to see you again after so long Renamon," Renomon said, "she has missed you a lot ever since the last Foxwood Village burnt down. Her only wish was to see your face again."

"Really? She told you that?" Renamon asked.

Renomon nodded. "Yes, she told me that and she's not the only person who wanted to see your face for the second time," Renomon said with a heartfelt smile.

Renamon gave a halfhearted smirk.

"So Renamon, what do you say?" Renomon asked, "are you going back to the Foxwood Village with me or not? What is your decision?"

"My decision," Renamon said, "my decision is…….I don't know."

"You don't know? What does that suppose to mean?" Renomon inquired a bit flabbergasted.

"It means that I'm uncertain of what my decision is going to be," Renamon answered, "Renomon this is a very big choice I have to make here. If I go with you to the Foxwood village, I will be allowed to see my sister and my old Renomon and Renamon friends again but…that also means that I have to leave Rika and the others forever."

"So, what's your point?" Renomon said.

"My point is that I need more time to think about this," Renamon said, "I will need about an hour or two to think this over because this is a very big decision I have to make."

"I see," Renomon said, "you need more time, eh?"

"Yes," Renamon answered.

"Very well then," Renomon answered crossing his arms, "since I'm leaving in two days, I will give you one whole day to think about this whole situation and by the end of tomorrow, I want your final decision Renamon. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Renamon answered.

"Fine then," Renomon said, "I will now leave you to your thinking."

Turning his back to Renamon, Renomon slowly started walking away from the golden and white vixen. But then Renomon stopped for a second. "Renamon," Renomon said.

"Yes Renomon," Renamon answered.

"I just want you to remember this while you're thinking," Renomon answered, "if you by any chance you decide to stay here in the Human world then I suggest that you rethink it over because…if I may recall, as long as you live in this world then not only will you be hated by most of the humans here but you will also be hated by your ex-lover too. And do you really want to be loathed that much for the rest of your life. Think about that."

Renamon stared wide-eyed at Renomon. Conjuring up his usual sapphire cloak, Renomon whisked the coat around his body and after that, he was gone. After Renomon had disappeared, Renamon returned to her seat on top the rock pillar, now watching as day slowly turned to night.

Now Renamon had to make the biggest decision of her life. The only question she did not know what to answer was what was her conclusion was going to be?

* * *

The other day quickly came. As usual, it was another perfect day and the tamers seized this day to throw another tamers' group picnic only this time they threw it at the West Shinjuku shoreline. All the digimon eagerly went with their tamers to the beach, all excluding Renamon. 

It seems that Renamon did not want to go to the beach. No matter how many times Rika begged her to come and relax on the sandy beach, the vixen refused. Truth was, Renamon did want to go to the beach but then she decided not to go for only two specific reasons.

**One:** Renamon still had to think about leaving the real world for the Foxwood village or not and **Two:** Wolfemon was at the beach.

As much as she hated to admit it, Renamon was trying to avoid Wolfemon. She knew if she had gone on that tamers' group picnic with everyone else, she would not have been able to even look the wolf-like in the eye without being scolded at and Wolfemon's glare made Renamon's skin crawl.

So as the tamers and other digimon were by the beach, enjoying themselves excitedly, Renamon went to the West Shinjuku Park. Renamon did not know why she went there in the first place but she figured that the only reason she went to the park was because it was the only place in the whole city with lots of serenity.

Enough serenity so Renamon could think peacefully.

So the for the other fourteen hours in the day, Renamon stayed in the park. She sat on top of a shady tree while she thought long and hard about the decision that she'll make. From time to time, the golden fox would jump off her porch and just start pacing around the park. She didn't know why she bothered to do that because no matter how much she paced, she still could not make up her mind.

It was only six o'clock in the evening when Renamon finally stopped her continuous pacing. She was very exhausted now from those long hours of pacing up and down. But even after that, Renamon still had not made her decision. Slumping onto the ground tiredly, Renamon inhaled a breath of air and then breathed out gradually.

"Ooh I can't believe it," Renamon groaned wearily, "after all those hours I still hadn't made my decision. (Sighs) I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Renamon leaned back on the soft grass of the park and stared up at the sky. The sky looked very attractive when the sun sets. the beautiful shades of rose pink reflected in Renamon's blue orbs as she stared absently at the clouds.

"Awh, what a lovely sunset with such beautiful clouds," Renamon thought, "I've never seen one so extraordinary in my life. I wonder…my sister would have loved to see something as pretty as like this."

Renamon sulked sadly. "Oh now I remember, I don't know what my sister would think because she's not here with me, she's back in the Foxwood village in the digital world," Renamon sadly.

Renamon turned her body to the left. "Hmm, I wonder if my sister even remembers me," Renamon said.

_**FLASHBACK……….**_

**Renomon:** _Yes. Think of how trilled your sister will be to see you again after so long Renamon, she has missed you a lot ever since the last Foxwood Village burnt down. Her only wish was to see your face again._

**END OF FLASHBACK……….**

"Then again, I guess she didn't forget me," Renamon said remembering what Renomon had said, "as I did not forget about her."

Renamon then raised her head up to the sky. "Oh my dear sister. My only wish is to see you again too. Infact I would be more than happy to see you and all my friends back in the Foxwood Village. But for some strange reason, I think I can't," Renamon said.

"I don't know what is the matter with me is?" Renamon continued, "I would have loved to go back to the Foxwood village. After all, it was the place of my birth. Seeing my home once again would be the best thing to ever happen to me. But something is holding me back from deciding to go back home and I don't know what it is."

Getting off the ground, Renamon started pacing again.

"What? What is holding me back," Renamon thought in frustration, "is it the fact that I will miss Rika if I leave? No that's not it. Is it the fact that I will miss all my good digimon friends? No that's not it either."

Renamon stopped her pacing. "It's something…bigger than that," the yellow fox said, "and…I think that bigger thing is……Wolfemon."

Renamon shook in her head. "No! Wolfemon can't be the reason I'm having problems deciding," Renamon said, "or maybe he is. Maybe I just don't want to the leave the real world because…I don't want to leave Wolfemon. And as much as hate to admit it, I'm still…in love with Wolfemon. Even after he yelled at me, I still have feelings for him. I don't know why, I just do."

Renamon then leapt on top of a sycamore tree. "Question is," she continued, "does Wolfemon still have feelings for me? I guess the only way I could figure that out is if I go to him…in person."

And with one final glance up at the now sunset orange sky, Renamon bounded out of the park and immediately teleported herself to another yet familiar place.

* * *

Renamon had reappeared right on top the roof of the Istosh family abode, home of tamers: Mia and Alex Istosh. Making sure not to make too much noise, Renamon slowly crept up the roof and looked down from the edge. From there, the vixen could see only the balcony of the house. No one was on the balcony at that moment and Renamon waited cautiously. Soon two loud voices were heard. 

"Wolfemon! Wolfemon, would you please listen me!" said one voice.

"No I will not. What you have to say is of no importance to me," said another voice.

Renamon cocked up her ears. She had recognized those two voices. One of them belonged to Gabumon and the other….to Wolfemon. Quivering a bit, Renamon peered down at the balcony where two digimon now stood. They were Wolfemon and Gabumon. Making sure that she could not be seen by either digimon, Renamon looked at both Gabumon and Wolfemon and listened attentively to the conversation that they were having.

"Wolfemon, why were you acting so strange around everyone today?" Gabumon asked Wolfemon.

Wolfemon snarled. "My behavior doesn't concern you Gabumon," Wolfemon answered stubbornly.

"Your behavior doesn't concern me? Of course it concerns me," Gabumon said taken aback, "Wolfemon your attitude towards the other digimon today was atrocious. Especially after what you did to Calumon and Marineangemon."

"All I did was touch their silly sandcastle." Wolfemon said.

"Touch it! You knocked it down," Gabumon shouted, "the sandcastle was at least 3ft tall and you knocked the whole thing down to nothing."

"So what's wrong with that," Wolfemon said snobbishly, "it's not my fault that that sandcastle of Marineangemon and Calumon annoyed me enough to tear it down to size."

"Did the sandcastle annoy you because Calumon and Marineangemon also drew a small picture of Renamon's face on it?" Gabumon said.

Wolfemon gritted his teeth angrily. "Don't…mention that name." Wolfemon snarled.

Gabumon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Wolfemon, are you ever going to speak to Renamon again?" Gabumon asked.

"For the last time do not mention that name," Wolfemon snarled, "and no, I may never speak to…what's her name again as long as I live."

"But isn't it time that you forgave her," Gabumon continued, "I mean, Renamon did say that she was sorry for what she had done."

"No I may never forgive her again," Wolfemon answered, "and if I may recall Gabumon, I clearly said that I now despised Renamon more than anything else."

"But, what if something terrible happened to Renamon?" Gabumon said.

Wolfemon opened his mouth to answer but then he paused for a while. Renamon observed this watchfully, his heart was pounding for the anxiety of Wolfemon's response.

"If something terrible happened to Renamon," Wolfemon repeated hesitantly, "then…I wouldn't care one bit."

For the second time, Renamon felt her heart being shattered like glass as she stared at Wolfemon. Gabumon was also staring at Wolfemon, his jaw drooping.

"You wouldn't care! How wouldn't you care?" Gabumon yelled at Wolfemon.

"Because Gabumon, as I said before I no longer love Renamon," Wolfemon said, "she means nothing to me now. I wouldn't care if a building came crashing down on her right now; as long as I don't ever see her lying face again, that's fine with me."

"Wolfemon," Gabumon said stunned, "are you listening to yourself? Are you listening to what you are saying?"

"Yes I am Gabumon and I won't take it back," Wolfemon said, "now will you excuse I'm going back inside."

Wolfemon walked past Gabumon and vanished inside the house.

Gabumon goggled after Wolfemon as he followed him back inside. The navy-striped dog-like could not believe what the grey wolf-like had just said. Neither did Renamon.

_I no longer love Renamon; she means nothing to me now. I wouldn't care if a building came crashing down on her right now; as long as I don't ever see her lying face again, that's fine with me._

Those very words coursed through Renamon's mind as she stared at the balcony where the once love of her life previously stood. The golden fox still could not believe what she had heard.

_I no longer love Renamon; she means nothing to me now. I wouldn't care if a building came crashing down on her right now; as long as I don't ever see her lying face again, that's fine with me._

"Did he really mean that?" Renamon thought, "I guess…he did."

Tears started flowing from Renamon's eyes again. "How could Wolfemon had said such a thing about me," Renamon said softly, "I can't believe that he said that he no longer loves me. Then again…that wasn't the first time that he said it."

_**FLASHBACK……..**_

**Wolfemon:** _What I am saying is I no longer love or like you Renamon. I now hate you and I hope that this will be the last time I ever see your dishonest face._

**END OF FLASBACK……….**

"I now hate you and I hope that this will be the last time I ever see your dishonest face," Renamon repeated remembering what the words that Wolfemon had said to her the previous afternoon. Renamon then clenched her fists. Now she was furious, tears still continuing to fall from her eyes.

"Wolfemon hopes that this will be the last time he sees my dishonest face, huh?" Renamon said her folded fists shaking with anger, "well then I will grant his wish."

Renamon then turned backwards. "Now I know what I must do," the yellow fox-like said and after that, she disappeared into thin air once more.

* * *

At around half past midnight, Renamon had another rendezvous with Renomon. Both foxes had arrived simultaneously on the same spot they had met before: the rock pillar in the unknown place. 

"You called for me Renamon," Renomon said to the female fox.

Renamon nodded. "Yes, I just wanted you to know that I have made my decision," Renamon said.

"Really," Renomon said smirking, "so what is your decision?"

"I have decided that……I _will _go back with you to Foxwood village Renomon," Renamon answered.

Renamon eyes widened. "What?" he said a tad stunned, "you mean, you _are_ coming back to stay in your old village….forever."

"Yes, I am," Renamon answered coolly.

Renomon all of a sudden embraced Renamon, which sort of caught her by surprise.

"Oh Renamon, I am so glad that you're coming back," Renomon said blissfully.

"I'm happy too Renomon," Renamon answered.

"But tell me, what made you finally decide to go back?" Renomon said.

Renamon sulked sadly. "I rather not…say," she answered.

"Okay," Renomon said understandingly, "but you know, I don't care what your reason was Renamon, the best thing is that you're leaving this retched human world forever and going back to the Foxwood village."

"You're sure right Renomon," Renamon said smiling slightly, "I'm leaving the human world…_forever_."

**

* * *

****MistressPC:** I guess some of readers all must be really mad with Wolfemon after what he said about Renamon, huh? 

**Wolfemon:** Heh it was _you_ who made _me_ say that line you know because it's _your_ fic, remember Mistress?

**MistressPC:** Oh yeah, I did. (laughs nervously) anyways, now that Renamon had made her decision, it is now time for her to say 'Goodbye' in Chapter 9: Goodbye Real World! the final chapter Please review.


	9. Goodbye Real World!

**CHAPTER NINE: GOODBYE REAL WORLD!**

One day past by and soon it was Monday: Renamon's last day in the Real World. As the hours past, Renamon spent all of her time mutely visiting the houses of her friends. She had not told any of them that she was leaving nor did she want to. Renamon knew if she had told her friends about her sudden departure, then each of them would have tried to convince her not to; and Renamon had already made up her mind to leave for the Foxwood Village with Renomon.

So now, all the golden and white vixen could have done was say goodbye to each of her good friends, though…she didn't tell them to their faces. The first two people whom Renamon had decided to visit were Terriermon and Lopmon. She appeared at the window of their tamer's home in an instant and peered inside of the house. It seems that window Renamon was looking through was the kitchen window for Lopmon and Terriermon were making something that looked kinda like…a milkshake.

"Terriermon, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lopmon asked the other bunny.

"Of course I do Lopmon," Terriermon answered, "I watched Henry make milkshakes all the time and now I know how to make it too."

"Okay," Lopmon said understandably, watching as Terriermon continued mixing a chocolaty substance inside a big bowl. Terriermon then took the big bowl and poured all the substance inside the blender.

"Lopmon, you and I will be drinking chocolate milkshakes in no time," Terriermon said smiling gladly as he reached to press the 'Blend' button on the blender.

The blender started making a funny noise as Terriermon pressed the 'Blend' button.

"Um? Are you one hundred percent sure that you know what you're doing?" Lopmon asked.

"Momentie Lopmon," Terriermon said reassuringly, "I am 100 sure that I know how to operate a blen….

But before Terriermon could finish his sentence, the blender exploded and chunks of chocolate mixture flew all over the kitchen counter, including on Terriermon and Lopmon.

"What in the world is going on here?" asked Henry and Susie's older sister, Jaarin as she came into the kitchen. Jaarin then saw the huge mess plus the chocolate-covered Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Oh my gosh!" Jaarin exclaimed, "Henry! Susie! Come in here please!"

Henry and Susie came into the kitchen. "What is it Jaarin?" Henry inquired.

"That," Jaarin answered pointing a finger at Terriermon and Lopmon.

Henry gawked. "Terriermon! Lopmon! What happened to you too?" Henry asked.

"We wanted to be chocolaty and now we are," answered Terriermon sarcastically.

"Look like you were trying to make a milkshake to me," Henry said motioning to the blender, "and from the looks of things, you did everything right except for one thing."

"What's that?" asked Terriermon and Lopmon together.

"You forgot to put the lid on the blender," Henry said holding up a white coloured lid.

Terriermon's jaw dropped and Lopmon glared at him.

"Thanks a lot Mr. I know what I'm doing," Lopmon said.

Terriermon frowned. "Aah shut up Miss Chocolaty," Terriermon said dumping more chocolate on top of Lopmon. "Hey!" Lopmon exclaimed hurling more chocolate at Terriermon. Terriermon laughed and then retorted. "Terriermon! Lopmon! Stop that!" Henry shouted at the two bunny digimon only to receive a handful of chocolate in his face. Both Jaarin and Susie burst into fits of giggles at Henry's splattered face which really made the blue-haired boy furious at his two sisters.

"Oh, you two think my face is funny, eh?" Henry said crossly, "well take this."

SPLAT! SPLAT! Susie and Jaarin glowered at Henry, their faces now covered in chocolate. Henry laughed scandalously at his sisters. Seeing the amused face of their brother, Susie and Jaarin immediately scooped up another handful of chocolate and chucked it at him. Henry quickly dodged both assaults. _Now the fight was on._

"CHOCOLATE FIGHT!" Terriermon shouted loudly.

Soon an all out war between Terriermon, Lopmon, Henry, Jaarin and Susie erupted in the kitchen. Each of them were chucking and throwing large chunks of chocolaty matter at one another and having a lot of fun as they did so.

Renamon watched this scene from the window, listening attentively to the sounds of joyous laughter coming from inside the kitchen of the house. Renamon smiled a bit herself at this scene before glancing over at the laughing forms of Terriermon and Lopmon.

"(Sighs) Goodbye Terriermon. Goodbye Lopmon," Renamon mumbled softly and then she disappeared.

* * *

The second digimon Renamon decided to visit was Guilmon. Teleporting herself to the roof of the Matsuki bakery, Renamon quietly jumped onto the balcony and peered inside the bedroom of Guilmon's tamer, Takato. Surely enough Guilmon was bound to be inside there, Renamon thought and she was indeed correct. Sitting on the carpet of Takato's bedroom was Guilmon. But the red dinosaur digimon was not alone. Also sitting on the carpet, right opposite Guilmon was the enthusiastic form of Calumon. Both digimon appeared to be snickering while fiddling with something in the middle of them which appeared to be…a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly. 

"Wow! This is going to be the best PB&J sandwich ever, isn't it Guilmon?" said Calumon joyfully.

"It sure is," Guilmon answered as his clawed hands laid out two slices of fresh bread.

Calumon then picked up the jar of peanut butter. "More peanut butter!" Guilmon shouted.

"More peanut butter!" repeated Calumon pouring a wad of peanut butter onto one of the bread slices.

"More jelly!" Guilmon shouted.

"More jelly!" Calumon repeated as he next started to pour jelly onto the other slice of bread.

"Put them both together and what do you get?" Guilmon said holding up the two slices of bread.

"The perfect PB&J sandwich!" Calumon exclaimed as Guilmon placed both bread slices together and finally completed their sandwich. Once they were finished, the two digimon admired their work.

"Mmmm Mmmm! Our PB&J sandwich sure looks awesome as well as a tasty," Guilmon said.

"Yeah, let's eat it," Calumon said licking his lips hungrily.

Guilmon nodded as he raised one of his clawed hands. Guilmon then sliced the whole sandwich in two, giving one half to Calumon and keeping the other for himself. Afterwards, both digimon sat quietly, grinning gloriously at one another as they each bit into their half of PB&J sandwich.

Renamon observed this scene from the balcony and seeing this, she smiled. She had never seen such a pleasant scene: two friends sharing a sandwich. How sweet. Renamon peered in closer at Guilmon and Calumon.

"Mmmm! This is so good," said Guilmon licking his peanut buttery hands.

"You could say that again," Calumon said wiping his jelly stained mouth.

"Mmmm! This is so good," Guilmon repeated. Calumon chuckled.

Renamon managed to chuckle a bit herself, it was always like Guilmon to be a bit blank on things but yet a bit comical. Renamon continued to smile at Guilmon and Calumon but soon she stopped as her cheerful smile turned into a sorrowful frown. "Goodbye Guilmon! Goodbye Calumon," Renamon said softly. The fox then took one last look at Guilmon and Calumon, who were making another PB&J sandwich, before she vanished yet again out of sight.

* * *

The third house Renamon visited was the house of Ai and Mako. She had gone there to see Impmon, though she did not go to see him face to face. As soon as she had arrived at the fraternal twins home, Renamon immediately teleported on top of the roof. From there Renamon could have seen the whole of the yard. She even spotted Impmon, who _surprisingly_ was playing fetch with Ai and Mako's pet puppy. 

"Alright Peanut! Fetch!" Impmon yelled as he tossed away the circular green ball in his hand.

Immediately, Peanut, Ai and Mako's puppy, pounded after the soaring ball. Truthfully, Ai and Mako's puppy's name was Chestnut but Impmon usually likes to call the young puppy _Peanut_ mainly because he was smaller than him.

Chestnut or so called Peanut caught the green ball in his mouth and quickly brought it back to Impmon.

"Good job Peanut. You're getting better at this every day," Impmon said patting the small puppy.

Peanut gave a tiny bark and wagged his tail gladly at Impmon. Impmon smiled a bit.

"You know, for a mangy mutt, you ain't so bad," Impmon said as he continued to pat Peanut.

Peanut wagged his tail again at Impmon but then without warning, the small chestnut puppy began to lick Impmon's face much to the purple digimon's utter disgust.

"Yuck! Hey, just because I said you weren't so bad doesn't mean I like ya more!" Impmon shouted as he yanked the small puppy from off of his face. Peanut watched Impmon adorably with his petite eyes and with this, Impmon sighed exasperatedly. "I can't believe it," Impmon muttered, "I'm going soft on a mutt."

Impmon then patted Peanut on the head again before continuing to play catch with the tiny dog.

As the plum figure of Impmon played with Peanut, Renamon watched from afar: an amused smirk on his face. "Heh! Well what do you know," Renamon thought, "Impmon has a soft side for puppies. Imagine that."

Renamon's smile soon turned into a frown. "Goodbye Impmon," was all the fox said as she disappeared for the third time.

* * *

The fourth place Renamon went to was the home of Ryo Akiyama. Of course she had gone there to see Monodramon. However when Renamon had arrived at the Akiyama residence, not only did she find Monodramon by she also came across Marineangemon and Guadromon. Both two digimon were sitting on the house porch with Monodramon. From the looks of things, Monodramon's keen attention was focused on a chess game, a game between Marineangemon and Guardromon. It seemed like an interesting chess game (in Renamon's opinion) and it also appeared that Guadromon had the upper hand in the game. 

"Ha! Make your move Marineangemon," Guadromon ordered impatiently.

"Sheesh! Hold your horses Guadromon," answered Marineangemon a bit annoyed.

"Whatever just hurry up so I can defeat you," Guadromon said arrogantly.

Marineangemon rolled his eyes at Guadromon as he scanned the chess board, trying to think up a new strategy. Guadromon just gave a loud and aggravating 'humph'.

"You know Guardomon, you really shouldn't be so overconfident," Monodramon advised.

"Overconfident? Me, please I'm not overconfident," Guadromon answered folding his arms.

Monodramon snorted. "Well you sure are acting overconfident," he said, "saying that Marineangemon will lose even when the game is still going on."

"Ha! So excuse me for being _right_," Guadromon spoke, "and for your information Monodramon, anyone with proper eyes could clearly see that by the end of the chess match……..

"I win!" Marineangemon yelled.

"Precisely Marineangemon, I win," Guadromon said unperturbedly.

"No silly, _I _win," Marineangemon corrected pointing at the chessboard.

Guadromon took one glance at the black and white chessboard only to feel his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Guadromon said flabbergasted, "you did win."

"Really Marineangemon won. Nice job," Monodramon said as he slapped Marineangemon a high five.

"Thanks Monodramon," Marineangemon said with a victorious grin on his face.

"I still cannot believe that you defeated _me_ Marineangemon," Guadromon said with the same shocked expression, "and here I ask you how? How did you beat me?"

"It's simple Guadromon. You're king was at E5 so moving my Queen's knight I was able to knock out you king and win the game," Marineangemon explained.

"My word," Guadromon said slowly, "if I had a mouth it would be hanging for that…that was a smart move."

"He's right Marineangemon, great move," Monodramon said.

Marineangemon beamed.

"Urgh! Why didn't I think of a move as brilliant as that?" Guadromon said angrily.

"Maybe because you were too busy being an overconfident hot head," Monodramon answered.

Guadromon narrowed his eyes at Monodramon in a fuming defiant stare but then he lowered his head shamefully because he knew the purple dinosaur was precise.

"(Sighs) As much as I hate to admit it…you're right. I was a bit overconfident and that is the reason why I lost," Guadromon said sadly, "urgh! Losing feels so dreadful."

"Awh cheer up Guadromon," Monodramon said comfortingly, "you did not lose that badly."

"Yeah Guadromon, you know what they say: You win some, you lose some," Marineangemon quoted.

"(Sighs) Yes but apparently I've won none and lost all," Guadromon said.

Marineangemon and Monodramon looked at one another and sweatdropped.

"Er? Any who, who's up for another game of chess?" Marineangemon inquired.

"I am! I am!" Monodramon answered cheerfully.

"Okay. How bout you Guardromon, up for another game against Monodramon? You might just win." Marineangemon said.

Guadromon looked up at the floating pink digimon. "Hmmm, okay," he answered, "I'll play against Monodramon, that's if…he could keep up with my fantastic skills."

"Uh! Here we go again!" Monodramon said slapping his hand on his forehead.

Marineangemon laughed and clapped his tiny hands together. As soon as they had settled down, Guadromon and Monodramon began their round of chess with Marineangemon cheering both of them on at the side.

As she gazed at the three digimon from far away, all Renamon could have done was heave a sigh in mourning.

"Goodbye Monodramon. Goodbye Marineangemon. Goodbye Guadromon." The female fox said before she departed once more. Now Renamon was heading for her final objective.

* * *

The last house Renamon visited was (as you all may have guessed by now) the Istosh family domicile. There, Renamon instantaneously found the digimon she was looking for. Renamon had spotted Gabumon and…Wolfemon. The two dog-type digimon were in the backyard of the house, near the garden. Gabumon was busy taking a walk through the garden while Wolfemon kept a keen eye on the cobalt sky from the facilities of an oak tree situated in the yard. From where she stood, Renamon's cerulean eyes stared from Gabumon to Wolfemon (though her attention was _mainly _on Wolfemon). 

"Ah, isn't the day wonderful Wolfemon?" Gabumon said to the grey wolf.

Wolfemon did not reply.

"I said isn't the day wonderful Wolfemon?" Gabumon repeated loudly.

No response came from the grey wolf.

"Wolfemon!" Gabumon shouted turning around to glare at Wolfemon.

Still Wolfemon did not answer. He was too busy looking absentmindedly up at the sky with no interest in Gabumon's question at all. Feeling infuriated at the wolf-like's ignorance; Gabumon decided to forget about the entire situation and continued his walk through the garden.

Renamon had witnessed this scene. Her eyes traveled from both dog-likes over again. Renamon then finally fixed her attention on Gabumon. The navy-striped digimon had stopped to take a rest and was now lying between a patch of rose and lily flowers. Renamon grinned at Gabumon.

"Ha! Goodbye Gabumon," Renamon said wordlessly, "I'll miss you just as much as I'll miss the other digimon."

Renamon watched Gabumon fool around idly with one of the lily flowers for a keen second, but then her attention reverted back to….him….Wolfemon.

Wolfemon was still staring up at the sky for he appeared to be deep in thought about something. Renamon narrowed her eyes at Wolfemon for a minute. She had not forgotten the words he had said about her nor could she shake it off.

_**FLASHBACK………**_

**Wolfemon:**_ What I am saying is I no longer love or like you Renamon. I now hate you and I hope that this will be the last time I ever saw your dishonest face._

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

"The last time that I ever saw your dishonest face," Renamon said repeating Wolfemon's words. The yellow vixen then gave an aggravated snort. "Well Wolfemon, like I said, I'm granting your wish," Renamon said, "the day when you dumped me was definitely the last time you ever saw my dishonest face and you shall never see it again."

Given another aggravated grunt, Renamon turned on her heels and was about to leap away only to stop. Spinning around again, Renamon glimpsed back at Wolfemon, who still appeared as if his head was in the clouds. Renamon's eyes then softened at the wolf.

"Goodbye Wolfemon," Renamon said one tear falling from her eyes, "you were the one I loved more than anything in the world but…just as fast as faith brought us together, it also broke us apart. And now I leave you Wolfemon and my last words to you are….goodbye and…I love you. I just wished…you felt the same way."

Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, Renamon hurdled off the roof of the Istosh house.

Now…she had said her last goodbyes to all of her good digimon friends.

Terriermon…Lopmon…Guilmon…Calumon…Impmon…Monodramon…Marineangemon…Guadromon… Gabumon and of course….Wolfemon.

Now Renamon had only had one final thing to do and that was…to leave the Real world…_for good_.

* * *

That night, Renamon sat outside the door of the Nonaka abode. As the cold soft breeze brushed smoothly across against her fur, Renamon looked up at the moon above her. She was cautiously waiting for the sound of the bell of the nearest church, which would have announced midnight and the time of Renamon's exodus. Ten minutes past and still no sound of the bell. Renamon swished her tail to the right. The awaiting of the bell was enough to stress anyone out but yet still, the fox kept her cool. 

Another ten minutes past and afterwards, a loud booming noise could have been heard from nearby. It was the sound of the church bell, announcing loudly that it was midnight. Once she had heard the bell, Renamon immediately leapt to her feet.

"It is midnight," Renamon spoke softly, "now it is time…for me to leave."

Taking a step forward, Renamon slowly began to walk away from the house.

"Renamon? Where are you going?" asked a sudden but yet recognizable voice.

Renamon stopped dead in her tracks. She peered behind her back only to see a groggy looking Rika Nonaka staring back at her. The young female tamer was wearing an amethyst nightgown while clutching something in her hand that looked like a white blanket.

"Renamon? Where are you going?" Rika repeated in her usual serious tone, "don't you know what time it is."

Renamon smiled at her tamer. It was always like Rika to be concerned about her. Renamon faced Rika.

"I am very much aware of the time Rika," Renamon answered casually, "I'm just…going for a walk that's all."

"A walk? You've been doing that a lot this week," Rika said observantly.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Renamon said.

Rika eyed Renamon suspiciously. "Renamon, are you by any chance…hiding something from me?" Rika said questionably.

Renamon's eye twitched uneasily. "N…No I am definitely not hiding anything from you Rika," Renamon lied.

"Are you sure?" Rika questioned, "because you've been acting weird lately. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Rika," Renamon lied again, "I just have……a lot of things on my mind recently."

"Like what?" Rika asked again, "do you wanna talk about it."

"No," Renamon answered quickly, "I rather not talk about it Rika."

"Are you sure?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Renamon answered.

Rika eyed Renamon for a moment before saying, "Oh okay,"

"Good," Renamon said, "now go on Rika, go back to bed. It's midnight you know. You should be getting your rest not standing out here in the cold night."

"I should say the same for you," Rika said yawning tiredly, "Goodnight Renamon."

"Goodnight Rika," Renamon answered watching as her tamer walked back to the door of her room. But as she reached for the doorknob, Rika looked around at Renamon.

"Renamon?" Rika said.

"Yes Rika," Renamon answered.

"If you by any chance did wanna talk about what's on your mind…you know that you have me to talk to, right?" Rika said.

Renamon smiled. "Right," she answered.

"Good," Rika answered, "Because you know, out of all my friends, you're my best friend Renamon."

"I'm your…best friend?" Renamon repeated looking wide-eyed.

"Mmmm Hmmm!" Rika answered nodding. Renamon stared at Rika.

"Well goodnight." Rika spoke.

"Goodnight," Renamon said as Rika opened the door to her room and went inside.

The instant Rika had gone inside her bedroom, Renamon had not moved from her spot.

_**FLASHBACK……….**_

**Rika:** _You're my best friend Renamon_

**END OF FLASHBACK……….**

Rika's words reverberated inside Renamon's mind.

"She…thinks I'm her best friend," Renamon muttered, "no one has ever called me their best friends before in my life. Oh Rika."

Renamon treaded over to the door of Rika's room and peered inside. The first thing the fox saw in the room was complete darkness but then she spotted the sleeping outline of Rika. She was lying under the covers of her laid out bed while holding securely onto her blue d-arc at the side of her pillow. Renamon looked at the auburn-haired girl with a feeling of compassion.

"You say that I am your best friend, huh? Humph! Well I'm glad that you think of me as that Rika," Renamon thought as she gazed at her tamer. Renamon then sulked wretchedly. "(Sigh) But too bad," Renamon continued, "I have to leave you…forever."

Taking a step closer towards Rika, Renamon pulled something from out of her white mane. It was a small piece of parchment which Renamon mutely slipped underneath the unsuspecting Rika's pillow. Renamon afterwards leisurely backed away from Rika until she stood near the door.

"Goodnight Rika." Renamon said, "Goodnight and…goodbye."

With one last glance back at the sleeping Rika, Renamon vanished surreptitiously.

* * *

Renamon had transported herself to the tops of the Watanabe Studious building. There, on top of the building, Renamon had met up with Renomon who eagerly awaiting her arrival 

"Hmmm. You're late," Renomon said to Renamon, "what kept you?"

"Nothing, there was just something I had to take care off," Renamon answered.

"Very well," Renomon said. The chestnut fox then gesticulated at something behind his back.

"Look behind me," Renomon said while still pointing behind him.

Renamon peered closely over Renomon's shoulder only to see what Renomon was pointing at.

It looked almost like a gigantic whirlpool only that it was hovering in midair. The insides of the whirlpool-like form swirled quickly in an anti-clockwise motion while generating a few tiny sparks of electricity.

Renamon goggled at the hovering whirlpool feature. "Renomon…what is that?" Renamon inquired.

"That Renamon my sweet is our key to going back to the Foxwood village," Renomon answered.

"You mean that is…the portal?" Renamon said.

"Yes it is," Renomon answered, "this is called a Cerulean portal. It can take one person or digimon to any particular part of the digital world or real world in an instant."

"Wow! That sounds interesting," Renamon uttered.

"It is," Renomon said with glad smile, "now come on Renamon, we must hurry through the portal before it closes up."

"Oh…okay," Renamon answered through with a hint of uncertainty

Renomon seemed to notice this. "Renamon, what's the matter, you seem…doubtful." Renomon said, "You aren't having second thoughts of leaving with me, aren't you?"

"No…no, it's not that Renomon honestly," Renamon answered, "it's just that….

"Just that…what?" Renomon said.

"Well…you see Renomon," Renamon explained, "my tamer…she…she called me…her best friend."

"Her best friend," Renomon repeated, "so?"

"So…it's the first time anyone's ever called me their best friend before," Renamon answered.

"Oh really?" Renomon said.

"Really," Renamon answered.

"And because you're so-called tamer called you her best friend, you are having second thoughts about leaving for the Foxwood Village?" Renomon said, half hurt, half irritated.

"No Renomon, it is not that," Renamon said, "it's just that……

"Just that what?" Renomon said, "Renamon, you told me yourself that you wanted to come back to the Foxwood Village. You also told me that you wanted more than anything to see your sister Renamon again. So are you coming back or not? Or are you going to allow a tiny thing like your human tamer calling her best friends stop you from achieving that goal?"

Renamon looked sideways and did not speak.

"Well, are you?" Renomon questioned.

"No. I guess I'm…not," Renamon answered finally; "I guess…I am going back to the village."

"Good," Renamon said a smile cracking on her face, "now let's go…quickly."

Renomon took a slight step towards the swirling Cerulean portal. "See you on the other side," Renomon said to Renamon as he walked through the portal, leaving Renamon to come for herself.

As she stepped up to the portal, Renamon looked back at the metropolis of West Shinjuku city. Remembering the faces of all of her faces and the ones she cared about the most, Renamon spoke. "Goodbye Rika. Good my friends. Goodbye. Wolfemon." Renamon said, "I will miss you all."

And with one forward step, Renamon walked through the portal. The swirling Cerulean portal then automatically closed for itself and after that, Renamon was gone from the Real World….never to be seen again.

TO BE CONTINUED………….

**

* * *

****MistressPC:** And that so my friends….is how the story concludes. Believe it or not but this…is the end of the story. 

**Renamon:** What? This is the end of the fic…already?

**MistressPC:** You got it.

**Renomon:** Well if this is the end of the story, then that means…I get Renamon. Yay me!

**Wolfemon:** Put a sock in it Foxboy! This story ain't over yet, right MistressPC?

**MistressPC:** Right you are Wolfemon. I was thinking of writing a sequel to Digital Romance. You know to see what happens after Renamon leaves with Renomon. But I'm not sure if I should write the sequel or not. So…what do you say fellow readers, wanna sequel or not?

**Wolfemon:** Sequel! Sequel! Sequel!

**Renomon:** (crosses arms) PHOOEY! I like the story just the way it is already.

**Renamon:** Awh cheer up Renomon. A sequel to this story sounds absolutely perfect.

**MistressPC:** Well, there you have it people. Two of my loyal friends here already say they wanna a sequel. Now…how about you? What's your decision? Sequel or no sequel? That is my question.

**Wolfemon:** Can I see a show of hands of all who would like a sequel to this fic. Speak now or I shall slice you to pieces.

**MistressPC:** Er? What Wolfemon means is…please review and state your answer please.

**

* * *

**

**Chou for now! Love MistressPC**


End file.
